Le défi du mois
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Recueil de textes basé sur VOS demandes sur ma page FB. Rated M par précaution, mais à voir OS par OS. Plus d'info dans l'introduction.
1. Prélude

Bonjour à tous-toutes !

Petite introduction à ce nouveau recueil.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, Les "Miscellanées en tout genre", c'est terminé. Dans ce recueil, je publiais des textes courts que j'avais écrits dans le cadre d'une page géniale : _le Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter_ (que je vous conseille d'aller voir si vous ne la connaissez pas encore). Malheureusement, cette page a décidé d'arrêter sa rubrique de l'Arbre à textes.

De ce fait, j'ai perdu un contexte d'écriture qui me plaisait beaucoup : dans un dossier d'images, j'écrivais sur un fanart pour lequel j'avais un coup de cœur. Je considérais ça comme un petit défi, j'écrivais sur des personnes ou des pairings auxquels je n'aurai jamais pensé, voire que je n'aimais pas, mais juste parce que le fanart m'inspirait, je m'y essayais.

J'ai alors dû réfléchir à une alternative. Rechercher des fanarts de moi-même pour continuer le recueil ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, parce qu'il n'y a plus cet effet "coup de cœur". Quand je cherche des fanarts, je suis influencé-e par les personnages et les pairings qui me plaisent déjà, ce qui est bien différent de ce que j'avais comme possibilité avec l'Arbre à textes. Alors j'ai pensé à vous, et en particulier celleux qui me suivent sur ma page FB.

Cette proposition concerne une nouvelle idée de défis successifs pour lesquels vous êtes pro-actifs. Voici comment cela fonctionne : vous me proposez vos fanarts sous la photo de couverture correspondant au recueil sur ma page FB et, chaque mois, j'en piocherai un, qu'importe de quand date la proposition.

 **Contenu** :

\- Le défi du mois de janvier : **Oris somnium** (Drarry) ;

\- Le défi du mois février : **Velum en pullus et roseus** (Sirmione) ;

\- Le défi du mois de février _bis_ : **Une voix pour lire des histoires** (Dramione) ;

\- Le défi du mois de mars : **Du mistral à la tramontane** (Deana) ;

\- Le défi du mois d'avril : **Sur la colline** (Drinny) ;

\- Le défi du mois de mai : **Et la douleur jamais ne cesse** (Drarry) **_Rating M (contenu potentiellement trigger)_** ;

\- Le défi du mois de juin : **Together we could grow old** (Harmony fraternel) ;

\- Le défi du mois de juillet : **Mon jour de chance** (Deamus) ;

\- Le défi du mois d'août : **Et il emportera la vérité en pénitence** (Dramione) _**Rating M (contenu potentiellement trigger)**_ ;

\- Le défi du mois de septembre : **Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais...** (Zabnott) _**Rating M (contient un lemon)**_ ;

\- Le défi du mois de septembre _bis_ : **Je voulais te dire que je t'attends...** (Zabnott) _**Suite du défi du mois de septembre**_ ;

\- Le défi du mois d'octobre : **Mes rêves de princesse** (Ginmione).

\- Le défi du mois de novembre : **Apprends-moi à aimer...** (Ginmione) **_Suite du défi du mois d'octobre_** ;

\- Le défi du mois de décembre : **Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres** (relation père/fils, Harry et Albus) **_Rating M (contenu trigger)_**.

.

La publication du 25 décembre 2017 marque la fin de ce recueil d'OS. Une nouvelle aventure commencera prochainement avec le recueil de **Portraits inclusifs**.


	2. Le défi du mois de janvier

Bonjouuur mes amours ! :D Et bonne année 2017.

Voici le tout premier défi de ce nouveau recueil. Je tiens à vous remercier celleux qui ont participé au premier lancer de fanarts. Si vous voulez participer au prochain et proposer un ou plusieurs fanarts sur lesquels je pourrais écrire, rendez-vous à partir du 12 janvier sur ma page FB Ewimonde93.

Pour celui-ci, vous pouvez remercier _Julie_ , dont le fanart m'a inspirée. Il s'agit d'un Drarry, et le fanart en question est visible sur ma page FB dans le dossier "Le défi du mois".

Je remercie l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ et **NathanaelleS** pour la relecture. D'ailleurs, si vous aimez le Drarry, allez-voir son profil. :p Merci aussi à **MissPika42** , qui a repéré les dernières erreurs d'inattention. :p  
Mon coup de cœur personnel en matière de Drarry, si je devais vous conseiller un-e seul-e auteur-e, c'est **Rose Malefoy** , et en particulier son OS _Catch a falling star,_ sa fic longue _Le diable au corps_ ainsi que sa fic de Noël _I'll be home for Christmas_. Sortez les mouchoirs. Même moi qui suis insensble à la magie de Noël, je l'ai ressentie dans cette histoire.

Je vous laisse avec cet OS, et comme d'habitude, rendez-vous en bas pour discuter !

Pour cet OS, **rated M** à cause des thèmes abordés (TW : maladie, mort), mais pas de lemon.

* * *

 **Oris somnium : un rêve révélateur**

 _Harry traversait un couloir sombre, avec une impression d'urgence qui faisait bouillonner le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Sur sa peau, il sentait la douceur d'un tissu léger sa cape d'invisibilité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus portée, quelques années au moins. Ce constat l'étonna et lui fit froncer les sourcils._

 _Bientôt, il parvint à une porte vitrée, avec l'intime conviction qu'il devait l'emprunter, sans en connaître les raisons. Simplement, il devait la franchir._

 _Au-dehors, il faisait nuit noire. L'air était frais et un souffle du vent le fit frissonner. Harry regarda autour de lui, découvrant le lieu où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un toit, qui surplombait la ville, illuminée par l'éclairage public. Londres, de nuit, vivait. Mais le brun était beaucoup trop élevé pour en percevoir les sons – à moins qu'un sort d'insonorisation soit à l'œuvre -, lui donnant la sensation d'une distance._

 _Il se sentait d'ailleurs distant de sa propre enveloppe corporelle, qui continuait à suivre cette impression d'urgence que sa conscience avait du mal à concevoir. C'était presque comme s'il était alcoolisé, mais Harry sentait que là n'était pas l'explication, même s'il n'en avait pas pour l'instant._

 _Son corps s'arrêta soudainement, avant que son cerveau n'en comprenne les raisons. Son regard parcourut rapidement l'environnement alentour, et ses pupilles se posèrent alors sur une silhouette courbée sur le muret qui entourait le bord du toit._

 _Des cheveux clairs, probablement blonds - l'obscurité ne permettait pas une certitude absolue -, un corps élancé, presque sec. La silhouette tressautait par saccades, comme si la personne pleurait. La scène parut familière à Harry, faisant écho à une situation vécue alors qu'il était en sixième année à Poudlard, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde._

 _L'évidence claqua alors comme un coup de fouet dans son esprit. Malefoy. La personne qui pleurait face à lui était Drago Malefoy, plus âgé que dans les souvenirs qui avaient refaits surface. Et l'impression d'urgence avait à présent un goût de certitude, celle qu'Harry était là pour Malefoy et qu'il devait_ savoir. _Il y avait quelque chose à_ comprendre _, et il allait le découvrir._

 _À la manière d'un automate, Harry fit glisser sa cape du sommet de son crâne jusqu'au sol en pierre dure, ayant déjà avancé d'un pas en direction du sorcier alors que le tissu n'avait pas encore formé un tas à ses pieds._

 _En quelques enjambées, il se trouva juste derrière le blond, percevant avec précision les tremblements de son corps. Il entendait également sa respiration saccadée et son souffle, ainsi que les vibrations qui s'échappaient en sons rauques de sa gorge. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à présent : Drago Malefoy pleurait. Et son chagrin, pour une raison obscure, touchait Harry, qui sentait le besoin de le réconforter, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer,_ parce qu'il était là _, avec lui._

 _D'instinct, sa main se posa sur le dos du blond, qui se redressa dans un sursaut violent. Il fit face à Harry, le regard fou de rage et de honte d'être ainsi découvert dans un instant de vulnérabilité._

 _Le blond s'éloigna du brun, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée d'une telle manière qu'elle devait être douloureuse. Harry tendit la main vers lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, mais il n'avança pas, et Malefoy était déjà trop loin pour qu'Harry puisse le toucher. Les yeux du blond fixaient la main tendue avec une haine non dissimulée._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? », cracha-t-il._

 _Harry soupira, laissant retomber son bras contre son corps. Sans une once de crainte, il dévoila ses intentions, d'une manière totalement anormale et improbable._

 _« Je t'ai vu pleurer, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. »_

 _La stupeur se dessina sur le visage du blond, qui ouvrit les yeux en grand._

 _« Comme si tu pouvais t'inquiéter pour moi._ _À d'autres », lui répondit-il sur un ton peu convaincu. Mais sa voix semblait s'être adoucie et ses muscles s'étaient quelque peu relâchés._

 _« Pourtant, c'est le cas », lui lâcha Harry. Il abaissa la voix avant de continuer à parler, comme si c'était un secret. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? »_

 _Le blond soupira à son tour, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise._

 _« Tu ne comprendrais pas… », insinua-t-il d'un filet de voix._

 _Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant._

 _« Essaie quand même. Je ne suis pas si bête que ça. »_

 _Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond, qui rassura un peu le brun, bien qu'il ait encore les résonnances de son chagrin._

 _« Mon père… », commença-t-il._

 _Puis il secoua la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait pas. Comme s'il était incapable de parler._

 _Malefoy se tourna subitement vers le vide, tournant le dos à Harry. Mais ce dernier avait eu le temps de voir les larmes qui formaient de nouvelles stries sur le visage de porcelaine de son ancien ennemi._

 _Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois du blond, posant pour la seconde reprise sa main sur son dos. Cette fois, il ne le repoussa pas, et les tremblements reprirent de plus belle, annonçant le retour des sanglots._

 _Puis, sans trop savoir comment, le corps du blond glissa au sol où il se recroquevilla, et Harry le rejoignit, l'enveloppant alors de tout son être, comme une carapace protectrice. Malefoy se laissa aller contre lui, comme un enfant se réfugierait dans les bras de sa mère._

 _Les deux sorciers restèrent ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'au moment où il sembla à Harry que sa conscience se dissipait, comme lorsqu'il glissait dans les méandres du sommeil…_

 **OoOoO**

Harry sentit sa conscience revenir à lui en même temps qu'il perçût la tiédeur et la douceur de ses draps.

Merlin ! Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Le brun ouvrit les yeux, redécouvrant sa chambre, éclairée par un seul rai de lumière. Il avait mal refermé son store la veille. Il se leva pour l'ouvrir, ouvrant également la fenêtre.

Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant l'air frais du matin s'insinuer dans ses poumons. Cela lui fit du bien, le dégageant des dernières impressions de son escapade nocturne.

D'un sortilège informulé, il éteignit son réveil, referma la fenêtre et, en quelques enjambées, rejoignit la salle de bain, où il se glissa sous l'eau glacée de la douche. Il avait toujours eu besoin de froid pour se réveiller, et il en avait particulièrement besoin ce jour-là.

Il mit rapidement des sous-vêtements propres, un pantalon en jean et un simple T-shirt qu'il avait pris au hasard dans la pile. Il avala en quelques gorgées son café encore brûlant et sortit de son appartement.

Manhattan Avenue. Il habitait dans le quartier sorcier de Londres, dissimulé au cœur même de la ville, et il débouchait dans la partie moldue en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ensuite, il reliait son domicile au Ministère de la Magie à pied. Il aimait bien prendre ce temps-là, pour se réveiller en douceur, ordonner ses pensées et être opérationnel pour le travail.

Mais ce matin-là, Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son rêve ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit, comme des réminiscences d'un vécu trop préoccupant. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais il avait la sensation que ce rêve-là n'était pas anodin et qu'il lui avait révélé une vérité. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que ses rêves lui montraient quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir…

Certes, dans ses précédents cauchemars, il voyait ce que Voldemort voyait, ce qui n'était pas possible ici. En plus, Malefoy l'avait clairement appelé par son nom.

L'impression d'urgence qu'il avait ressentie durant son sommeil poigna à nouveau, l'incitant à presser le pas. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il arriva au Ministère, après avoir emprunté le passage réservé aux Aurors, arrivant directement au Bureau des Aurors. Il fut salué par ses collègues, dont Ron, mais il continua sa route vers le laboratoire d'expertise scientifique, l'annexe judiciaire rattachée au Bureau.

Là, il entra sans cérémonie, se retrouvant face à Malefoy qui était penché sur un microscope. Celui-ci ne sursauta même pas quand Harry entra dans son antre. Voilà trois ans qu'ils travaillaient dans le même service, l'un enquêtant, l'autre analysant les traces retrouvées sur les scènes d'infraction. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que le blond avait l'habitude de voir le brun débouler sans frapper.

« Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois. Je n'ai pas encore reçu les résultats des tests pour les vêtements que tu m'as donnés hier », lui dit-il sans même décoller l'œil de son microscope.

« Je ne viens pas pour ça. »

Harry vit le sourcil gauche de Malefoy se soulever, alors qu'il relevait la tête pour le regarder. Harry continua.

« J'ai fait un rêve », annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Un rictus se forma sur le coin de la bouche du blond.

« Je ne suis pas ton psychomage, Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« Ce rêve te concerne. »

Cette fois, le blond rit franchement.

« Tu peux garder tes rêves érotiques pour toi, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son orientation sexuelle ne faisait plus aucun doute pour personne à présent. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Ginny, quelques années auparavant, il avait enchaîné les conquêtes masculines, ayant compris la raison pour laquelle il ne ressentait aucun désir sexuel pour la rousse.

Mais ce n'est pas le propos.

« Ça n'avait rien de sexuel. Tu pleurais. »

Malefoy le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Je voulais savoir si…c'était vrai », ajouta-t-il.

« Tu confonds les rêves et la réalité, Potter. Va faire un petit tour à Sainte Mangouste, et laisse-moi travailler. »

Face à l'immobilisme du brun, Malefoy insista.

« Sors de mon labo, Potter. »

Sans un mot, Harry s'exécuta, sortant de l'annexe scientifique. Il alla donc rejoindre Ron, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec la fouine ? » Ron avait continué à utiliser le terme, bien qu'avec le temps, il avait perdu sa connotation et son intention péjoratives. « On ne lui a donné les traces qu'hier, il ne peut pas les avoir déjà analysées. »

Harry secoua la tête, puis se pencha vers lui pour lui parler à voix basse. Il lui raconta alors son rêve.

« Ouah ! Le truc de dingue. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es allé le trouver. »

Harry lui lança un regard équivoque. Ron ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Tu ne lui as pas demandé si c'était vrai, quand même ? »

« Si. Écoute, tu te rappelles les rêves que je faisais quand on était ado ? Sur le moldu qui a été tué par Voldemort, ton père qui a été attaqué par le serpent. C'était réel. J'ai l'impression que c'est réel aussi ici. Ou en tout cas, que ça a une part de réel. »

« Mais…mais… », continua Ron. « Ce n'était pas la même chose. Tu étais connecté à Tu Sais Qui. Et les événements se passaient _réellement_. Si Malefoy avait vraiment pleuré devant toi et dans tes bras, il s'en souviendrait, non ? »

Harry soupira. Évidemment, Ron avait raison.

« Je sais. Mais je reste persuadé qu'il y a une part de vérité dans tout cela. Malefoy ne va pas bien, et je dois découvrir pour quelle raison. »

 **OoOoO**

Le reste de la journée se déroula aussi normalement que cela était possible dans un bureau d'Aurors.

Finalement, à seize heures, Harry décida de s'accorder une pause bien méritée à la machine à café. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Malefoy était appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main.

Harry s'arrêta, repensant au rêve et à ses interprétations. Malefoy ne semblait pas aller mal, il était aussi neutre et inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne ressemblait en rien au sorcier tourmenté et en souffrance de cette nuit. La conviction d'Harry s'ébranla quelque peu, mais ce sentiment qu'il devait vérifier persistait.

« Je sais que je suis beau, mais n'abuse pas non plus », lui renvoya le blond, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Je ne pensais pas à te mettre dans mon lit, rassure-toi. »

« À d'autres », lui répondit le blond, avec un sourire en coin. « Je suis irrésistible. »

Le brun ne pouvait pas le nier, en effet. Malefoy était un très bel homme, et il avait le charme de l'homme qui dégage autant d'assurance que de prestance. Mais il n'y était définitivement pas.

« Je repensais à mon rêve », lui dit Harry. « Tu semblais si triste… »

Le sourire de Malefoy se fana, et il soupira.

« Tu m'agaces avec ton rêve, Potter. »

« Dis que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis que tu ne souffres pas. »

Les yeux de Malefoy lui auraient lancé des Stupéfix s'ils avaient pu le faire.

« T'as pas fini avec tes rêves ? T'es devin maintenant ? Lâche-moi avec tes conneries », lui répondit-il sur un ton un peu trop hargneux pour la situation.

Il reposa alors sa tasse encore à moitié pleine, en renversant une partie sur le plan de travail, et s'apprêta à repartir à grandes enjambées, quand Harry reprit la parole. Il tenta le tout pour le temps, bluffant.

« Je suis au courant pour ton père. »

Malefoy se figea. Il resta ainsi, de dos, ne bougeant plus d'un seul millimètre.

Il se tourna alors vers Harry. Son visage avait quitté son masque d'inexpressivité et même son agacement ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés et brillaient à présent d'une étrange lueur.

« Comment est-ce que… », commença-t-il. « Granger, bien sûr. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être surpris. Hermione était oncomage, spécialisée dans le traitement et la recherche de traitements des cancers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a avoir là-dedans ? »

Malefoy soupira.

« Prends-moi pour un con, Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je te promets, je n'en sais rien. Je…sais juste que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton père », avoua-t-il.

À présent qu'il savait qu'il pourrait de toute façon avoir des réponses auprès d'Hermione, il n'avait aucun remord à admettre qu'il avait prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai. Malefoy le comprit également, ses paupières se plissant sous l'effet de son agacement non dissimulé.

« C'est toi qui es vraiment con, alors. Granger. L'oncologie. Mon père. Il a un cancer. C'est elle qui était chargée de lui trouver un traitement. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Pour le coup, il se trouvait un peu stupide, en effet. Mais surtout, il encaissa le coup. Est-ce que cela pouvait réellement être ce qui rendait Malefoy si malheureux ? Il avait une image si négative de Lucius Malefoy qu'il avait du mal à le concevoir, mais après tout…c'était son père.

« Je…je suis désolé », avoua Harry, sincère. « Je ne savais pas. »

Malefoy lui lança un regard glacial, avant de tourner les talons.

 **OoOoO**

Les jours suivants, Malefoy l'évita majestueusement, jusqu'à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Mais ce matin-là, le blond ne pourrait plus l'éviter. Ils avaient une réunion entre Aurors et experts scientifiques, afin de présenter les résultats des analyses et de formuler des pistes d'intervention.

Harry avait bien essayé de soutirer des informations à Hermione, mais celle-ci avait décrété qu'elle était soumise au secret professionnel et avait campé sur ses positions. Harry savait qu'il ne saurait rien venant d'elle, et que sa seule possibilité d'obtenir des réponses était d'intercepter Malefoy. Il y comptait bien.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pendant la réunion. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée au blond et, même quand ce dernier prit la parole, il ne cessa de le fixer, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ses analyses il se rattraperait plus tard, Ron saurait lui expliquer de quoi il retournait.

À la fin de la réunion, il ne perdit pas une minute, il rattrapa le blond.

« Malefoy. »

« Potter », lui répondit-il sans même le regarder.

« Je peux te parler ? », lui demanda le brun.

« Tu me parles déjà, je te signale. »

Harry accusa le coup. Il avait l'habitude de ses répliques acerbes. Il attendit que leurs collègues respectifs sortent de la salle de réunion, pendant que Malefoy rangeait ses documents.

Finalement, Malefoy se tourna vers Harry, non sans un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Comprendre. »

Harry ne mentait pas en lui disant cela c'était peut-être ce qu'il lui avait dit de plus honnête depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… »

Harry s'arrêta. Pourquoi finalement ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait vu Malefoy pleurer dans son rêve ? Mais il n'était même pas son ami. En quoi cela pouvait-il le toucher ?

Harry se gratta la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas trop », avoua-t-il. « Juste que… Je crois que j'ai fait ce rêve pour une bonne raison, tu vois ? »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

« Pas vraiment, non. Je suis un scientifique, les arts divinatoires, c'est pas tellement mon truc. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas d'argument valable, il n'avait que son instinct.

Malefoy regarda alors sa montre, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Allons déjeuner ensemble, si tu veux. On pourra parler », lui suggéra-t-il en désignant la porte. « Mais pas dans la cafétéria du département. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici. »

Harry acquiesça, comme soulagé de la proposition du blond.

Harry et Malefoy étaient descendus dans une petite brasserie moldue, là où leur identité ne signifiait rien. Ils seraient donc à l'abri de rencontrer des connaissances ou des curieux.

Les deux sorciers mangeaient en silence, peu habitués à la situation. C'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient un repas ensemble, sans qu'ils soient réunis par des circonstances purement professionnelles et par la présence d'autres collègues.

Le regard plongé dans ses raviolis avec supplément de fromage, Harry sentit un regard appuyé sur lui. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard perplexe du blond.

Leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent, transmettant ainsi ce qu'ils leur semblaient étrange à formuler à voix haute après tant d'années de haine et d'évitement : l'intérêt et la curiosité. Mais également l'inquiétude de l'un, la tristesse de l'autre.

« Mon père…il…il n'en a plus pour longtemps », avoua Malefoy après un long silence.

La nouvelle prit Harry au corps, poignant son cœur avec la force de l'horreur que l'on ne veut pas admettre. Il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, mais aucun son ne s'échappa. Il la referma, conscient de l'air penaud qu'il devait afficher.

Il croisa le regard gris anthracite et douloureux du blond, qui détourna les yeux dans la seconde, honteux.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? », osa finalement Harry, d'une petite voix emplie de douceur. Lui-même ne s'était jamais entendu parler de cette façon.

« Cancer du foie qui s'est généralisé », lâcha le blond, d'une voix qui se cassa tristement. « La magie et les potions n'ont rien pu faire. Les médecins lui donnent quatre mois… »

Harry se rappelait la couleur de craie du visage de Lucius Malefoy, déjà si claire d'ordinaire, mais paraissant si faible et si cireux. Ce n'était pas tout récent, mais il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant…

Il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de Drago, lui qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas savoir la souffrance que cela engendrait de connaître quelqu'un depuis toujours et de savoir que la perte était imminente et irrévocable.

Il ne savait pas, mais il ressentait ce besoin d'être présent pour son ancien rival.

« Depuis combien de temps vous le savez ? »

Les yeux perdus Merlin ne savait où, Malefoy avait le visage tourné vers la vitre qui donnait sur la rue. Harry crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais sans tourner la tête, il lui répondit.

« Depuis avril 1997. Son état physiologique a commencé à se dégrader alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en plein apogée. Plus celui-ci gagnait en pouvoir, plus mon père semblait perdre en puissance. »

Malefoy ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait. À présent, les vannes étaient ouvertes.

« Évidemment, mon père ne voulait pas consulter, dans un premier temps. Ma mère et moi avions compris et, plus le temps passait, plus elle l'incitait à aller voir un médicomage. Il n'a finalement accepté qu'un jour où ma mère l'a retrouvé en pleurs en bas des escaliers, incapable de remonter se coucher. Il était trop faible pour cela. »

Malefoy parlait à présent comme s'il était seul, comme si Harry n'était pas en face de lui pour lui répondre. Mais de toute façon, le brun n'aurait jamais voulu l'interrompre.

« Seulement, le temps qu'il se décide, trois ans étaient passés. Pendant trois années supplémentaires, les médicomages ont cherché sa maladie et, surtout, ont cherché à la comprendre. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'un cancer présentait une telle puissance magique. Aucun des traitements connus, magiques comme moldus, n'avaient un effet satisfaisant. Le cancer a continué à s'étendre, et rien n'a pu l'arrêter. »

Malefoy fit une pause, comme s'il se remémorait des événements. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il reprit son discours.

« On nous a alors présenté une toute jeune médicomage, qui s'était spécialisée dans la recherche et le traitement des cancers. On nous a prévenus que c'était probablement notre dernier espoir. C'est là que Granger est entrée en scène. »

Malefoy secoua la tête, comme s'il chassait une pensée qu'il préférait oublier.

« Pour la première fois, un médicomage a pris le temps de nous expliquer de quoi il retournait réellement. Elle nous a également expliqué les tests qu'elle comptait appliquer, et je dois avouer que j'étais assez impressionné… Mais elle n'a rien trouvé de concluant. Plus les mois passaient, et plus elle affichait une mine triste et désolée. Elle n'avait plus que de mauvaises nouvelles, et la dégradation physique et mentale de mon père en attestait. »

Malefoy soupira, tournant enfin son regard vers le brun.

« Le mois dernier, l'ensemble du corps médical nous a annoncé que c'était fini. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, si ce n'est le mettre sous morphine pour qu'il parte avec le moins de souffrances possible. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, et Harry se sentit tellement triste pour le blond.

« Je suis désolé, Malefoy. Désolé pour ton père et pour ce que tu endures. »

Harry ne sut déchiffrer l'expression du blond, mais un voile passa dans son regard, lui donnant la certitude qu'il avait bien fait de chercher à savoir.

 **OoOoO**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Malefoy et Harry avaient déjeuné ensemble. L'épisode avait fait jaser tout le département, tous plus persuadés les uns que les autres que les deux sorciers entretenaient une relation. Mais comme eux-mêmes n'avaient pas réagi et que cela ne s'était plus produit, les commérages s'étaient taris d'eux-mêmes.

Malgré tout, depuis les révélations de Malefoy, leur relation avait évolué. Les échanges se faisaient plus cordiaux, et ils se parlaient avec un respect perceptible. Parfois, ils se retrouvaient par hasard autour d'une tasse de café, mais ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup, à moins de parler travail. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire de toute façon, même si parler semblait avoir fait beaucoup de bien au blond.

Harry était cependant très inquiet, et restait aux aguets. En vérité, il portait beaucoup d'attention à l'attitude de Malefoy, dans l'optique de déceler tout changement de comportement.

Ce ne fut cependant pas le comportement du blond qui attira son attention, mais un mauvais pressentiment.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la machine à café, il eut l'impression urgente qu'il devait être ailleurs. Retournant sur ses pas, il prit la direction du laboratoire.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un espace de travail vide. Il eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas normal. Il demanda alors à Théodore Nott, un ancien Serpentard qui travaillait dans un laboratoire voisin, où se trouvait Malefoy.

« Il est rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Merde ! », lâcha Harry.

Il le sentait, ce n'était pas normal. Malefoy ne rentrait jamais plus tôt.

Sortant en trombe du service, ne répondant pas aux interpellations de ses collègues qu'il entendait sans vraiment en prendre conscience, il transplana jusqu'à l'appartement du blond. S'il ne s'y était jamais rendu personnellement, chaque membre du département connaissait les adresses de ses collègues, par mesure de précaution. Ils étaient des cibles toutes désignées pour les délinquants mécontents de leurs arrestations.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Harry se trouva devant le domicile du blond. Il frappa d'abord, appelant le blond. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il voulut alors annuler les sortilèges de protection, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été activés.

Suspicieux, il actionna la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit.

La baguette à la main, pointée vers un éventuel danger, prête à le défendre ou à appeler son équipe en renfort, il avança à pas de loup-garou dans l'appartement du blond.

Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit un léger bruit saccadé, étrangement familier. Quelqu'un pleurait.

Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, arrivant dans une salle de bain.

Le blond se trouva là, assis sur le carrelage froid et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son corps était pris de secousses, rythmées par sa respiration saccadée.

Harry s'approcha, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« Malefoy ? », l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce et basse. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Il...est…était… C'était mon père, quand même… »

L'horreur frappa le brun de plein fouet, et son cœur se serra à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Instinctivement, il s'approcha davantage de Malefoy, lui offrant son étreinte comme d'une carapace.

À sa grande surprise, il ne le repoussa pas. Il s'agrippa à lui comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Après un temps incertain, la respiration du blond se calma, les reniflements faisant place aux larmes silencieuses, comme les dernières petites vagues qui s'échouent sur une plage après la tempête.

 **OoOoO**

Ce jour-là, Harry était sous tension. Ce jour-là était le jour de l'enterrement du père Malefoy. Malefoy aurait dû prendre congé, il aurait dû être aux côtés de sa mère au funérarium, mais cet idiot était dans son laboratoire, occupé à faire des prélèvements pour une enquête.

Il fuyait.

Harry déboula en trombe dans son espace de travail, à la manière d'un éclair de feu lancé à pleine puissance.

Malefoy se crispa de manière à peine perceptible, gardant toute son attention sur sa potion révélatrice. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe : il faisait semblant d'être concentré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? », lui dit-il sans ménagement.

« Je travaille », lui répondit le blond.

Harry secoua la tête, s'impatientant.

« Je vois bien. Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

Malefoy redressa subitement la tête, dardant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Parce que tu sais mieux que moi où je devrais être peut-être ?! »

Harry soupira, préférant tomber les armes. Le blond était en souffrance, et il n'était pas là pour se battre avec lui. S'il fuyait, il était évident que c'était parce qu'il avait peur, peur d'affronter la réalité du décès de son père.

« Habille-toi », lui ordonna Harry. « On y va ensemble. »

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« T'es malade, Potter. Complètement barge », dit-il entre ses dents. « Tu es un Auror, et tu sais ce qu'il y aura à l'enterrement de mon père. Tu sais ce qui va se montrer ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Une poignée de Mangemorts acquittés, ayant purgé leur peine ou bénéficiant d'un congé pénitentiaire, ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Je m'en fous. Je viens quand même. »

Il était obstiné, c'était un Gryffondor. Mais surtout, ce qu'il ne disait pas parce que Malefoy se serait braqué, c'était qu'il savait que le blond avait besoin de lui.

« T'es pénible », lui assura-t-il, ayant néanmoins une inflexion plus douce dans la voix.

Harry sourit. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux sorciers se présentèrent dans leurs robes austères d'enterrement.

Malefoy était tendu, mais il portait son habituel masque de neutralité. Si Harry pouvait le voir, c'était parce qu'à force de l'observer, il avait appris à décoder le langage de son corps.

Lorsqu'il était concentré, son regard était intense et ses yeux habituellement anthracite se teintaient d'une lueur lumineuse, parfois presque effrayante. Lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il était plus enclin aux plaisanteries ses lèvres se soulevaient alors dans des rictus moqueurs et ses pupilles s'animaient de malice. Lorsqu'il était triste, ses yeux brillaient, mais rien n'était perceptible sur le reste de son corps.

En cet instant, tout son être semblait dur comme les gargouilles de Poudlard. Même ses pupilles avaient perdu de leur vivacité. Il semblait alors qu'il pourrait tout briser d'un seul coup bien calculé.

Oui, ces derniers temps, le brun ne cessait d'observer le blond. Il espérait être discret, et il pensait l'avoir été mais le fait était que le regard qu'il posait dorénavant sur son ancien rival témoignait d'un nouveau sentiment à son égard : il se souciait de lui. Et le voir ainsi lui donnait envie de lui prendre la main pour la serrer dans la sienne, pour lui assurer qu'il était là pour lui.

Mais il se retint. Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux de la cérémonie et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que leur présence ne passa pas inaperçue. Tous, sans exception, se retournèrent sur leur passage. Seules les circonstances firent en sorte de les garder muets, mais il était certain qu'ils feraient leurs choux gras de la nouvelle lorsqu'ils quitteraient les lieux. Harry n'en avait que faire, pour être honnête. Son attention fut, en vérité, toute accordée à la mère de Malefoy.

Cette dernière les regardait arriver, le visage vieilli par la tristesse, cerné comme jamais. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, mais un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres en voyant les deux sorciers se diriger vers elle.

« Mère », la salua Malefoy en arrivant à son niveau.

« Mon fils », lui répondit-elle. « M. Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Mme Malefoy. Le plaisir est partagé. »

Il était étrange de parler de plaisir en de telles circonstances, mais Harry pensait réellement ses propos il était content d'être présent pour Malefoy, et Narcissa semblait touchée de cette attention.

La cérémonie se déroula dans le plus grand des calmes, Harry réfrénait toujours son envie d'attraper la main du blond pour lui signifier sa présence.

À la fin de la procession et des discours, la foule commença à se disperser et, bientôt, il ne resta que la famille proche du défunt. Harry sentit qu'il n'était plus vraiment à sa place. Il avait de toute façon fait ce qu'il était en mesure de faire pour le blond, alors il annonça son départ.

Narcissa le salua, le remerciant une dernière fois de sa venue. Il allait dire au revoir à Malefoy également, mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Je te raccompagne. »

Le regard qu'il lança à Harry le dissuada de contester sa décision. Ils marchèrent alors côte à côte, Harry ayant enfoncé les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à la zone de transplanage de l'église, puisqu'il était interdit de transplaner directement dans les lieux sacrés.

Les deux sorciers se faisaient face.

Malefoy prit une grande inspiration.

« Merci de m'avoir obligé à venir et d'être resté. »

Harry acquiesça, conscient de ce qu'il lui en coûtait.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, il sortit alors une des mains de sa poche, et la présenta à Malefoy qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Amis ? », lui proposa Harry, conscient de la symbolique du geste.

Harry vit le rictus moqueur du blond avant que celui ne réponde.

« Voyons, Potter… Tu sais bien que ça a toujours été plus que cela. »

Stupéfait, Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu me reluquer ces dernières semaines… »

Une lueur brillait dans les yeux du blond, mais l'information avait du mal à arriver jusqu'au cerveau du brun.

Et ce fut face à un Harry interloqué que Malefoy tendit la main pour l'attraper par la nuque et l'attirer à lui. En lieu et place d'une poignée de main, les deux sorciers échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Assurément, le premier d'une longue liste.

* * *

Alooors. Voici donc mon deuxième Drarry, et je pense que comparativement au premier, c'est mieux ! En tout cas, j'en suis satisfaite, et vous ?

J'ai une autre information à vous donner qui, je le sais, va en décevoir certain-e-s et en ravir d'autres. Depuis que j'ai découvert les Drarry avec les écrits de Rose Malefoy, c'est devenu le _top one_ dans mon cœur...et oui, le Drarry est parvenu à détrôner le Dramione. J'envisage désormais Hermione plutôt avec Théodore qu'avec Drago. Par conséquent... Je vais écrire la Dramione qui sera publié à partir du 10 février, mais il s'agirait probablement de la dernière. De toute façon, je crois que vous avez dû le comprendre, je suis "trop" diversifiée pour écrire infiniment du Dramione. Avec moi, c'est une promesse de diversités et pas de "Dramione for life" (oui, je sais, ces trois mots je les ai répétés 300 fois sans doute ahah Toute bonne chose a une fin paraît-il ?).

Bref, n'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, à me faire part de vos avis : sur mon OS, sur le Drarry et même sur tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit en lien.

Les prochaines dates auxquelles vous pourrez me retrouver :  
\- le 18 janvier pour un OS Drarrymione ( _just for fun_ ) ;  
\- le 2 février pour le défi du mois de février ;  
\- le 10 février pour le prologue de la nouvelle fic longue.

Si vous le voulez/le pouvez, suivez-moi également sur FB ! Depuis le 23 décembre, je publie tous les vendredis une anecdote sur la nouvelle fic longue.

Des bisous et des paillettes de licorne ! *cœur sur vous*


	3. Le défi du mois de février

Bonjour mes amours ! :D  
Qui dit nouveau mois, dit nouvel OS défi. Ce mois-ci, le fanart sélectionné est un montage Sirmione réalisé par **Nuna** **Kneazlle** (DeviantArt). C'est un pairing auquel je m'essaie pour la première fois, et je ne connais d'ailleurs que les fictions écrites par **BrownieJune** , que je remercie d'ailleurs mille fois pour sa relecture. Elle m'a été précieuse. Un grand merci également à _Lorenzo_ , mon meilleur ami, qui m'a cette fois sauvé la vie pour la correction. Parce que j'étais à la bourre dans l'écriture et que je ne peux pas demander à ma chère _Impératrice Charlotte_ d'être disponible H24...

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes, puis on se retrouve plus bas pour des petites infos... (a) :D

 **Succubus Shadows** : Tu me rends heureuse là. *.* Je prends tellement plaisir à lire du Drarry, et maintenant à en écrire... ce n'est assurément pas le dernier !

 **Guest** : Super ! :D Je suis étonnée de rendre fière quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, mais j'imagine que c'est un compliment ahah Bisous !

 **Devine qui c'est** : Merciiii ! :D Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu tes reviews, ça fait plaisir. :p Étonnant, on se demande bien quel prof nous a fait aimer la médecine légale ahah Haaaaan... *.* *Comment rendre une auteure heureuse*

* * *

 **Velum en pullus et roseus : voile en gris et rose**

Sirius attendait, sur les lieux de son trépas. Depuis combien de temps, il ne savait pas. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance là où il se trouvait. Comment il s'était retrouvé à cet endroit précis, il ne le savait pas non plus. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Dans l'au-delà, la logique se dissipait aussi sûrement que les corps, devenus fluides comme la conscience.

En revanche, il savait pourquoi il attendait. Hermione Granger. Il sentait sa conscience, encore ténue, mais sensiblement en approche.

Et dans une brise légère qui fit danser le voile, elle apparut enfin, d'abord floue, puis de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à devenir parfaitement visible. Elle se trouvait au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Elle frémit, son enveloppe corporelle s'étant reconstituée après son voyage spatio-temporel. L'impression devait être étrange, mais Sirius ne pouvait guère en attester ; il y avait déjà longtemps que son corps n'était plus capable de produire ce type de manifestations, et lui-même n'était pas apparu dans les mêmes conditions.

Silencieux, il l'observa ouvrir les paupières et observer l'espace autour d'elle, tandis que la surprise, mêlée de peur, se peignait sur son visage.

Sirius avança alors, lentement, cessant d'être une ombre parmi les ombres. Il glissait plus qu'il n'avançait d'ailleurs, mais son esprit s'était fait l'économie d'un nouveau vocabulaire il pensait comme lorsqu'il vivait encore. De toutes les manières, la différence principale résidait dans la conscience de sa condition.

Les pupilles apeurées de la jeune femme finirent par se poser sur lui dans leur agitation. Loin de l'apaiser, sa vue eut pour effet de l'affoler davantage.

« Sir…Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Par Merlin, je dois être morte…oui, c'est ça, j'ai perdu la vie… Mais…je ne… Je ne me souviens de rien… », commença-t-elle, pensant à voix haute.

Sirius lui sourit, secouant la tête à la négative. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? », s'écria-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus, se brisant sur la fin. « Je n'ai aucun souvenir ! Han Sirius, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! »

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, tandis que Sirius s'agenouillait avec légèreté pour se mettre à son niveau.

Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione – ce qui n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié, vu l'aspect volatil de son enveloppe corporelle, mais l'idée était là -, qui leva des yeux brillants de larmes dans sa direction.

« Tu n'es pas morte, Hermione », lui assura-t-il, sur un ton qui sonnait comme une promesse.

« Mais alors… »

Sirius sourit à nouveau. La sorcière faisait toujours de la compréhension une priorité. Elle risquait d'être déçue, plus grand-chose n'ayant de sens par ici les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, tout simplement. Chercher à comprendre était une torture, que Sirius s'était infligée avant de lâcher prise. Les réponses n'existaient pas.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je sens juste que tu as toujours une connexion avec le monde des vivants. Ton enveloppe corporelle n'est pas tout à fait ici », lui expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione resta silencieuse, et la conscience de Sirius se perdit au-delà du voile, dans sa vie. Contrairement à ce que certains sorciers imaginaient, les morts ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait pour les vivants. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait de son filleul ni de ses amis. Il avait en face de lui une jeune femme, plus âgée de dix années par rapport au moment où il l'avait quittée. Et il n'avait aucune connaissance de ce qu'avait été sa vie durant cet espace-temps.

Un reniflement le fit revenir à la réalité. Baissant les yeux sur Hermione, il réalisa qu'elle pleurait dans un silence presque parfait. Son cœur se serra légèrement, conscient du trouble qui devait l'habiter. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

Relevant sa main, il essuya les joues humides de la sorcière.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? », lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ses yeux chocolat fixés dans les siens. Des yeux qui se dégradaient en des nuances plus subtiles, des tons allant du chocolat le plus noir à un brun plus châtaigne, mais pas moins doux. Il percevait même des étincelles dorées. Cette femme dégageait une telle douceur et une telle force de caractère…

Elle pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Elle semblait retenir une nouvelle évasion des larmes.

« J'ai peur… », souffla-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

« J'imagine ma belle, mais je suis là. Tant que tu resteras ici, je ne bougerai pas », lui promit-il.

Hermione acquiesça, reconnaissante.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione était perdue. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait rien, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui arrivait. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que sa place n'était pas ici ? Pourquoi était-elle bloquée, sans pouvoir revenir auprès de ses amis ? Harry, Ginny…son mari, Ron. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux.

Elle était mariée. De cela, elle se souvenait. Cela s'était produit un jour d'automne, alors que les feuilles tombaient des arbres en dessinant de jolies arabesques. Les cheveux roux de sa belle-famille se fondaient dans le décor, tandis qu'Hermione ne pouvait décrocher le sourire qui lui tirait douloureusement, mais joyeusement, le visage. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Qu'il lui semblait loin ce jour, à présent… Elle était toujours coincée, derrière le voile qui avait laissé disparaître Sirius lors de la bataille au département des Mystères.

Sirius. Il se trouvait toujours là, avec elle. Il était appuyé dans un coin de la…pièce, dont les murs n'en étaient pas vraiment, pendant qu'Hermione faisait les cent pas, tournant comme un lion en cage.

Elle aurait voulu sortir, mais l'inconsistance des murs ne rendait pas l'évasion plus évidente. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ressentait, mais ne comprenait pas… Aucune logique ne pouvait expliquer pour quelle raison un ensemble inconsistant ne pouvait pas être traversé, et pourquoi Hermione avait traversé le voile comme si elle n'était qu'atomes, s'organisant et se désorganisant. Elle n'avait aucune prise sur ce qu'il lui arrivait.

La vérité, c'était probablement que ce n'était pas la réalité. Sirius lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas morte. Et sa conscience, enfermée dans un étau, lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un rêve plus que réaliste, mais tout de même. Elle était là, mais sans être vraiment présente. Comment expliquer autrement sa condition, donc ?

Elle cessa subitement de tourner en rond, sortant de ses pensées. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius. D'abord surpris par son arrêt soudain, un sourire amusé finit par se dessiner sur son visage.

« Quoi ? », réagit Hermione, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire d'amusant.

Sirius haussa les épaules sans se dépeindre de son sourire.

« Rien. »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

« Mais dis-moi ! Tu as forcément pensé à quelque chose. »

Son sourire s'élargit, découvrant ses canines, mais il ne répondit pas pour autant.

« Sirius ! », s'exaspéra Hermione, tapant du pied sur le sol.

Cela ne provoqua que son rire, aux résonances d'aboiement. Nul autre que lui ne riait de cette manière et malgré elle, Hermione sourit également. Mais qu'il était exaspérant à garder le silence !

Son rire se tarit de lui-même, puis il redevint sérieux, observant Hermione.

« Quel est ton plan ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Pardon ? », fit Hermione, les yeux ronds. Elle n'avait aucun plan.

« Allez, tu en as forcément un. Ton cerveau ne cesse jamais de fonctionner. Et après tout, _tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération_ », expliqua-t-il, insistant sur les termes. « Alors, quel est ce plan ? »

Abasourdie, rougissante, Hermione resta quelques instants à dévisager celui qui semblait prêt à la suivre dans ses idées les plus folles… Le temps ne changeait pas l'adolescent aventureux qui se cachait en lui.

« Je…je… Je n'en ai pas », avoua-t-elle, piteuse.

« Des théories dans ce cas ? »

« Hum… Je rêve ? », tenta-t-elle.

« Penses-tu que tu rêves, Hermione ? », lui lança-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Merlin, est-ce qu'il était obligé de lui sortir ce sourire ?!

« Pourquoi pas ? », fit Hermione en reprenant du poil de la bête. « Cela expliquerait pourquoi je suis ici, sans pour autant être morte, alors que tu… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, soucieuse de la réaction du sorcier. Mais plutôt que de perdre son sourire, il afficha une expression suggestive à la fois déstabilisante qui rendit Hermione perplexe.

« Quoi encore ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un air de défi.

« Donc si tu rêves, c'est de moi ? », releva-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ?! Mais…oui…non… Sirius, arrête avec ce regard, je t'en prie ! », s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il jouait avec ses sourcils.

Alors qu'il partait dans un nouveau rire aboyé, Hermione s'échappa de sa vision en se tournant vers le voile, qui ondulait doucement, à la manière d'une pensée légère. Et ses propres pensées s'échappèrent au-delà du voile, dans le monde des vivants.

Subitement, dans un hoquet de surprise, elle sentit quelque chose sur le dos de sa main, comme si la paume d'une autre main s'y était posée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour qu'il la rejoigne en deux enjambées, se postant en face d'elle.

Tout comme elle, son regard se posa sur sa main, où la sensation avait déjà disparu, mais qui laissait l'impression d'une douce chaleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », lui demanda-t-il, prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, captant ainsi son regard et son attention.

« J'ai…senti…quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. »

Hermione remarqua que Sirius n'avait pas l'air surpris, ni plus préoccupé outre mesure. Il ne semblait pas plus comprendre qu'elle, mais portait plus d'intérêt à son ressenti qu'à une explication rationnelle. Cela la changeait tellement de ce qu'elle connaissait… quoique, pas tellement en fin de compte. Harry se comportait aussi de cette manière avec elle, à la différence que son parrain dégageait quelque chose d'éminemment plus…viril, en plus d'un instinct protecteur. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry n'avait rien de viril, mais il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans l'attitude de l'ancien aristocrate.

« Juste quand j'ai regardé le voile, et que j'ai pensé à eux… », souffla-t-elle, continuant son explication. « Ils me manquent… »

Sirius hocha simplement la tête, lui offrant une étreinte à laquelle Hermione n'eut pas envie de se soustraire. Elle avait besoin de réconfort.

 **OoOoO**

Assis contre un mur, Sirius et Hermione étaient côte à côte. La tête d'Hermione s'était posée sur son épaule, et Sirius avait l'impression que tout son flanc droit irradiait. La présence de la jeune sorcière était agréable. Elle avait quelque chose de _vivant_ , qui manquait à son existence.

Ce n'était pas tant parce qu'elle était vivante alors que lui n'appartenait plus au monde des vivants, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours ressenti lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité. Mais à l'époque, il n'aurait jamais pu l'avouer. Hermione était beaucoup trop jeune, et une trop grande différence d'âge les séparait.

Par Godric, elle n'avait que seize ans lorsqu'il avait perdu la vie ! Ce qu'en auraient pensé les autres, il s'en fichait comme de son dernier repas. Même si Molly se serait exclamée qu'Hermione n'était qu'une enfant si elle avait su. Elle était déjà une sorcière exceptionnellement admirable au vu de son âge.

En revanche, il n'aurait pas pu lui infliger ça. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, des aventures à découvrir, des erreurs à expérimenter…une guerre à mener. Elle avait mieux à faire que de se terrer au 12, Square Grimmaurd avec lui, vieil aigri, condamné par la vie, par sa détention à Askaban, par sa vie de captif pour échapper au Ministère. Non, il n'aurait pas pu lui infliger cela.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se montrer rieur et fort, d'aller au-devant des dangers, ce qui l'avait finalement mené à sa perte. Il l'avait regretté au début. Il avait toujours agi de cette manière, c'était son tempérament, sa manière d'être et de vivre, mais une part de lui l'avait fait pour l'impressionner et susciter son admiration, le rendant un peu stupide et irréfléchi. Et dès lors, il avait perdu toute chance d'avoir un jour une place significative dans sa vie, puisqu'il n'était plus.

Mais la situation avait changé, à présent. Hermione n'était plus l'adolescente de seize ans qu'il avait quittée. Elle était devenue une jeune femme de vingt-six ans, qui avait eu l'occasion de vivre. Étant une Gryffondor, il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas restée dans son coin en attendant que sa vie se fasse d'elle-même. Elle devait avoir agi, avoir donné un sens à sa vie. Avoir connu d'autres hommes également, aussi douloureuse était cette pensée… Mais c'était un fait. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, vu la magnifique femme qu'elle était devenue ?

Alors, un peu comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, contournant la question des petits amis – et espérant au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa vie, aussi ridicule cela soit-il -, Sirius avait commencé à questionner Hermione sur la vie qu'elle menait.

« Après la guerre, j'ai entamé des études pour travailler dans la politique. Je voulais réformer l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, faire en sorte qu'ils soient plus informés sur la vie des Moldus, mais aussi sur les guerres moldues. J'étais, et je le suis toujours, persuadée qu'il fallait que le monde des sorciers tire des leçons sur le vécu des Moldus pour comprendre le règne de Voldemort et pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Sirius l'écoutait, plus que convaincu. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, après ce qu'il avait vécu. Sa famille continuait à le répugner, et il ne prenait jamais grand plaisir à se rappeler sa bien chère cousine Bellatrix. Heureusement, dans ce monde-ci, il n'y avait place que pour la quiétude. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais l'au-delà ne manquait pas d'étendue.

« Je suis certaine que tout passe par l'apprentissage. On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'on n'a pas appris, et on ne peut pas l'apprendre si ceux qui savent ne nous transmettent pas. Alors je travaille activement à faire passer dans le programme de Poudlard un cours obligatoire d'éducation civique, et même avant cela, instaurer une collaboration entre les bibliothèques sorcières et moldues, pour permettre aux plus jeunes sorciers l'accès à l'histoire. »

La passion d'Hermione se ressentait dans chacun de ses mots, et cela faisait sourire Sirius. Elle avait de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition. Son courage, comme son intelligence, la mènerait loin. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle rentre chez elle, dans ce monde. Et à n'en pas douter, elle le ferait. Il la laisserait partir. Il la laisserait vivre. Même s'il profiterait un maximum de sa présence dans cet entre-deux.

 **OoOoO**

Naturellement, Hermione avait laissé reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, mais il n'avait pas tenté de se dérober. Et comme elle se sentait bien, ainsi appuyée contre lui, elle n'avait pas bougé. Sa chaleur avait un côté réconfortant.

Elle se sentait si bien en sa présence qu'elle lui parlait de sa vie. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle avait commencé. Est-ce qu'il lui avait posé une question ? Est-ce qu'elle avait pris l'initiative ? Elle ne savait plus, mais toujours était qu'il l'écoutait, et que parler lui faisait du bien.

Rapidement, après lui avoir raconté ses projets de carrière, elle en était venue à parler d'Harry. C'était son meilleur ami, il était important pour elle, mais surtout, elle se disait que c'était ce qui devait le plus intéresser Sirius. Elle avait pris plaisir à lui raconter son mariage avec Ginny, et la naissance de leur premier enfant, qui avait à présent deux ans.

« Harry a absolument tenu à faire honneur à deux personnes qui ont une place particulière dans sa vie au moment de le nommer », annonça-t-elle avec un sourire, certaine que la nouvelle ferait plaisir à Sirius, ainsi qu'au père d'Harry, lorsque le premier pourrait en informer le second.

« Et comment l'a-t-il nommé ? », s'enquit le sorcier.

« James Sirius Potter ».

Sirius rit doucement, d'un rire qui résonna de manière douce et mélodieuse à l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle aurait juré qu'il était ému.

« S'il est comme son grand-père et le parrain de son père, Harry et Ginny ne sont pas sortis du Chaudron baveur. Il va leur en faire voir de toutes les étincelles de leurs baguettes. »

« Alors ça, c'est certain », lui confirma Hermione, amusée. « Mais ils pourront aussi en être fiers. »

Hermione avait terminé sa phrase en parlant de plus en plus bas, comme si elle révélait un secret. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cette sensation, mais elle était un peu gênée de cette révélation. La confortant de son embarras, Sirius eut tôt fait de relever le compliment dissimulé.

« Ah oui ? Tu penses qu'il y a de quoi être fier de tenir de deux imprudents ? »

« Mmmh… oui ? Ce n'est pas tant l'imprudence qui vous caractérise. C'est plus que cela », avoua-t-elle, glissant rapidement sur ce qu'elle pensait de Sirius malgré l'emploi du pluriel. « Vous êtes courageux, toujours prêts à protéger ceux que vous aimez, à défendre vos valeurs, qu'importe à quel péril vous vous exposez. Vous aimez la vie, mais vous l'aimez encore plus en étant libres, plutôt que de la vivre à genoux. Et votre assurance a un côté sécurisant qui fait du bien à votre entourage. On sait que l'on peut compter sur vous. »

« Ouah ouh ! Ça c'est de la déclaration », commenta Sirius après un silence prolongé.

Il s'était exprimé à voix basse, donnant l'impression à Hermione qu'il était soufflé par ses propos. Elle-même avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, mais son esprit n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Elle avait parlé, non pas sans penser ses propos, mais sans penser aux conséquences ou à leur signification. Qu'en était-il ? Ce n'était peut-être pas si important. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

« Je suis un peu obligée d'être fier de lui », se reprit-elle. « Je suis sa marraine, après tout. »

« Alors ce bonhomme a beaucoup de chance de tirer le meilleur de son potentiel. »

Hermione sourit. Le compliment était également perceptible.

« Merci. »

« À votre service, ma chère. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, laissant l'air les envelopper, comme une bulle de paix.

Hermione ne se réveilla que plus tard, à la fois étonnée de constater qu'elle s'était endormie, et perplexe. Elle se redressa, rougissante elle s'était servie de Sirius comme d'un oreiller, non plus appuyée contre lui, mais complètement avachie sur son torse. Lui-même semblait s'être déplacé pour lui permettre d'être à l'aise.

« Je…heu…pardon… », bégaya-t-elle, évitant son regard. « Je n'ai pas réalisé que… »

Puis elle se figea, comprenant pour quelles raisons elle avait quitté la douceur de son sommeil. Du voile s'échappaient des voix.

« Tu as entendu ? », s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant totalement en position assise, le regard hagard.

« Non, je n'entends rien de particulier. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait, marchant vers le voile.

Les sons étaient indistincts, mais plus elle s'approchait et se concentrait dessus, plus elle avait l'impression que les voix devenaient intelligibles.

« Mon prénom », répondit-elle soudainement. « Quelqu'un prononce mon prénom ».

Elle sentit et entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Sirius approcher, se postant derrière elle.

« C'est Harry, je crois. Oui, c'est ça », confirma-t-elle, à présent certaine.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'entendait pas Ron, plutôt qu'Harry, mais elle ne dit rien. Le toucher sur sa main se fit à nouveau ressentir, et elle détacha difficilement son regard du voile pour le poser sur sa main.

« Il semble inquiet », continua-t-elle. « Mais je ne saisis pas ce qu'il dit. »

« Ferme les yeux », l'enjoint Sirius, pendant qu'Hermione s'exécutait. Elle se concentra sur le son de sa voix, à la fois doucereuse et forte. « Maintenant focalise-toi sur la voix. Écoute-la avec ton cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il décode ? »

Il lui sembla alors pendant quelques instants qu'elle se trouvait à deux endroits en même temps. À la fois debout, enveloppée par la chaleur réconfortante de Sirius, et allongée sur un matelas. Elle sentait l'odeur du parfum de Sirius, mais également celle de potions antiseptiques. Le sorcier respirait lentement derrière elle, et des battements de cœur se faisaient entendre autour d'elle, en même temps qu'un picotement parcourait sa peau. C'était ses propres battements de cœur, révélés par la magie.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, à présent : si sa conscience se trouvait avec Sirius, dans le monde des morts, son corps, lui, se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste. Hermione n'était plus tout à fait persuadée de rêver, à moins qu'elle puisse rêver en étant dans le coma. Elle ne savait pas si c'était possible.

Enfin, elle fut capable de comprendre ce que lui disait son meilleur ami.

 _« On va tout faire pour te sauver, Hermione. Je te le promets. Tu vas vivre, vieillir, être heureuse avec nous. »_

 **OoOoO**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Hermione pleurait dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait pas fait part de ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais son cœur le serrait douloureusement de la voir si mal. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, sinon être là, continuer à lui caresser les cheveux et tenter de la rassurer en lui chuchotant des mots qu'il souhaitait apaisants.

Lui-même n'était pas rassuré. Plus le temps passait, plus elle parvenait à se connecter avec le monde des vivants. Et pendant qu'elle se connectait, elle n'était plus tout à fait avec lui. Il savait que le temps était compté bientôt elle devrait rentrer. Égoïstement, il n'en avait pas envie.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'en réalité, elle avait le choix. Elle pouvait choisir de rester avec lui, de l'accompagner dans son monde. Ils pourraient vivre une éternité ensemble, la rendre heureuse. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait la faire craquer, s'il le voulait. Et une part de lui le voulait.

Mais si dix ans auparavant il avait pris la décision de lui laisser vivre sa vie parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour se terrer avec un vieux clébard, il n'allait pas lui demander de mourir pour lui aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Et si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être parce que le destin lui donnait la chance de dire à la sorcière tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Une chance de lui dire qu'il serait cette étoile qui veillerait sur elle sa vie durant. Une chance de lui dire que, quoi qu'elle fasse de sa vie, elle devait le faire intensément, sans crainte. Une chance de lui dire que, le jour où son heure viendrait, elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de mourir, parce que quelqu'un l'attendrait.

Mais pour ça, il devait la laisser partir. Lui dire qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle, auprès de ses amis et de sa famille. Il devait le faire. Il allait le faire. Il avait juste une dernière chose à lui dire.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione avait pris conscience que le temps avec Sirius était limité. C'était pour cela qu'elle pleurait. Entendre Harry lui parler lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, à la manière d'un défibrillateur. Elle devait revenir à la réalité, quitter ce cocon qui était le leur, à Sirius et à elle, depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Le temps s'était écoulé d'une étrange manière. Elle était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle ne ressentait ni la faim ni la soif, probablement parce qu'elle était nourrie par une sonde. En revanche, elle sentait la fatigue. Elle sentait la fatigue, et elle sentait également la tension qui régnait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ses proches – qu'elle parvenait à présent à identifier, comme si elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux – l'attendaient. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Elle devait vivre.

Elle nota mentalement qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. Le rythme des battements de son cœur s'était calmé, tandis qu'elle respirait l'odeur de Sirius à travers sa cape en soie. Doucement, il s'écarta d'elle, avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son front.

Hermione ferma les yeux sous la douceur de son geste. Elle se sentait protégée. Il lui insufflait le courage nécessaire pour traverser le voile en sens inverse. En cet instant, si elle avait cette certitude qu'elle devait rentrer, elle sentait également qu'elle devait poser une dernière question, au risque de regretter toute sa vie d'avoir manqué cette occasion.

« Sirius ? », se risqua-t-elle.

« Oui, ma belle ? »

Les pupilles noires trouvèrent les siennes, lui donnant la confiance qu'il lui manquait pour continuer.

« Est-ce que toi aussi…tu as l'impression qu'on aurait pu…se connaître différemment ? »

« Si j'avais survécu ? », lui répondit-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. « Assurément. »

Hermione pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, observant les lèvres du sorcier qui se trouvaient toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle n'expliquait pas cette envie qui la tenait au ventre, mais elle les trouvait divines, et absolument captivantes.

« Je dois rentrer », lui dit-elle, exprimant l'inverse de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en cet instant.

« Je sais », lui répondit-il sans la quitter du regard.

« Je…je ne t'oublierai pas », lui promit-elle.

Il acquiesça, lui montrant qu'il avait compris. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'esquissait un geste pour signifier leur départ. Ils n'avaient pas terminé, ils n'étaient pas prêts à se séparer.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? », dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le rythme de son cœur s'était sensiblement accéléré, comme s'il savait sans qu'elle-même en ait conscience.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser », exprima-t-il sans détour.

C'était une demande autant qu'une requête. Un besoin, une nécessité, pour que l'un puisse retourner à sa mort et l'autre à sa vie.

Intuitivement, Hermione glissa ses mains autour du cou de Sirius, dans la douceur de ses longs cheveux noirs, lui donnant implicitement son accord pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Elle ferma les yeux à l'approche de son visage, sentant la chaleur de son souffle de plus en plus près. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, tout son corps sembla exploser en des milliards d'atomes qui se dispersaient dans l'atmosphère, pendant que leurs langues se liaient dans un tango enivrant.

Puis son corps se reconstitua à nouveau, la sensation des lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes se dissipa, la gravité se modifia. Elle recouvra ses esprits, sa conscience découvrant la tiédeur d'un lit et de draps. L'odeur des potions antiseptiques était présente, tout comme les picotements de la magie qui contrôlaient les battements de son cœur, ainsi rendus audibles.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière ambiante, le soleil baignant la chambre d'hôpital. Elle discerna Ron, assoupi dans un coin de la pièce. Puis son regard tomba sur Harry, qui l'observait avec un trouble perceptible.

« Hermione ? Tu es vraiment éveillée ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, comme s'il craignait d'être en train de rêver.

Elle lui sourit, hochant la tête.

« Par Merlin et les quatre fondateurs réunis, j'ai tellement eu peur que tu n'ouvres plus jamais les yeux », s'exclama-t-il en approchant enfin, l'enlaçant.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? », le questionna-t-elle lorsqu'il la relâcha finalement, lui attrapant la main.

« Une altercation qui a mal tourné avec des anciens Mangemorts. On t'avait conseillé de ne pas aller au Ministère ce jour-là, mais évidemment, tu ne nous as pas écoutés. Tu nous as répondu que l'éducation n'attendrait pas, et qu'il était d'autant plus important que tu ailles travailler si quelques mages noirs tentaient encore de rallier de jeunes sorciers à leur cause », lui expliqua-t-il dans un léger rire qui exprimait toute la tension et la peur qu'il avait ressentie.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire désolé qui se transforma en grimace. Elle se reconnaissait bien là, mais elle n'avait évidemment jamais voulu infliger ça à son meilleur ami.

« Et évidemment, ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde à t'attaquer lorsqu'ils t'ont vue », continua-t-il. « Tu as été percutée à la tête par un sortilège de magie noire extrêmement puissant. Les médicomages ne savaient pas dire si tu parviendrais à récupérer tes fonctions cognitives. »

« Oh ! », répondit Hermione. « Et ensuite ? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé que ses cognitions mentales avaient été défectueuses, à quelque moment que ce soit.

« Divers tests ont rapidement révélé que tu avais une activité cérébrale très intense. En fait, c'était comme si tu étais éveillée. Rien ne montrait que tu étais dans le coma…sauf que c'était bien le cas. Tu étais dans le coma. Et on ne savait pas comment te faire revenir. »

Ron remua alors, attirant l'attention d'Hermione sur lui. Elle déglutit, n'ayant pas oublié le baiser échangé avec Sirius. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait rêvé tout cela, ou si tout s'était réellement produit. Mais elle se sentait un peu coupable vis-à-vis de lui, parce que rêvé ou pas, ce baiser, elle l'avait désiré.

Il la regarda, avant de lui sourire.

« Tu es de retour parmi nous », dit-il simplement, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle reviendrait.

« J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve », avoua alors Hermione. « Je savais que je devais…me réveiller. »

« Intéressant…on a essayé de te parler. C'est ce que tes parents nous ont conseillé. Ils ont dit que les Moldus avaient déjà eu des cas où les gens entendaient, même dans le coma. »

« J'ai entendu Harry me parler », dit Hermione en tournant la tête vers le concerné, dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion.

« Ils avaient raison alors », continua son mari. « D'ailleurs, ils sont dans la cafétéria, je vais aller leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. »

Il quitta la chambre, alors qu'Hermione avait gardé son contact visuel avec Harry.

« J'ai vu Sirius », lui apprit-elle sans détour.

Il sembla encaisser l'information. Puis, en une seconde, il parut avoir compris quelque chose.

Hermione avait une histoire étonnante à lui raconter. L'histoire d'une vie qui aurait pu être différente, et qu'elle avait en quelque sorte rattrapée le temps d'un coma.

* * *

Alooors.

Déjà, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :p J'attends avec impatience vos retours, comme toujours, et d'autant plus parce que c'est bien un défi ce pairing. :p

Ensuite, je vous avais promis des infos, les voici ! Ce mois-ci, il n'y aura pas UN défi OS, mais deux ! J'ai craqué... j'ai été inspirée par le montage Sirmione, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire plaisir à **Muushya** pour son anniversaire. Alors j'ai choisi un fanart Dramione qu'elle m'avait proposé... et un défi du mois de février _bis_ sera publié le 15 février.

Enfin, comme je suis une véritable sadique, petit décompte... il reste huit jours avant la publication du prologue de la nouvelle fic longue ! :D Plus que deux anecdotes (sur la page), dont la dernière sera l'annonce du titre de la fic. J'ai TELLEMENT hâte ! hihi

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous, et à très vite ! :D


	4. Le défi du mois de février bis

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Cette fois, je vous écris de mon tout nouvel ordi (avec plusieurs jours d'avance par rapport à la publication effective), ouf ! Pour celleux qui n'avaient pas suivi l'histoire, mon ordinateur avait grillé début du mois de décembre. J'en aurais pleuré tellement j'avais de favoris (sur Harry Potter, le féminisme, ma PAL de fanfictions à lire et autres sources en lien avec mes études). Heureusement, j'avais sauvegardé tous mes écrits.

Bref, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce tout nouveau défi, qui est un défi _bis_ puisque je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire plaisir à **Muushya** , à qui je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira.

Réponse au/à la reviewer anonyme :

 **Guest** : Merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que tu ais passé un bon moment ! :D Frustrant, en effet. Mais je crois que c'est mon côté Serpy qui parle (appris par mon véritable caractère Serdy qui approuve la construction de l'histoire).

 _Note : cet OS peut être considéré comme ensemble de_ missing moments _s'inscrivant dans la continuité d'_ Oxymoron desti. _Spoilers présents pour celleux ne l'ayant pas lu._

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Une voix pour raconter des histoires**

Hermione avait toujours aimé lire des histoires. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle s'était évadée à travers les romans qu'elle lisait. Merlin savait qu'elle avait passé de nombreuses heures seule, dans sa chambre, isolée du monde extérieur. Parfois, elle en oubliait même qui elle était. Souvent, elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir vivre les mêmes aventures que ses héros préférés.

Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que son homme lui lisait à voix haute un extrait.

 **OoOoO**

« Encore dans tes livres ? »

« Mmh ! », fit Hermione sans même relever les yeux de son roman. Ce jour-là, elle lisait _Orgueil et préjugés_ de Jane Austen.

« Tu me surprendras toujours. Autant tu peux être terre à terre, autant tu peux te perdre dans des histoires à l'eau de rose complètement ridicules. »

Cette fois, Hermione leva un sourcil, avant de baisser son livre. Elle dévisagea Drago, qui semblait aussi indifférent qu'à l'accoutumée, presque lassé. Mais pas moins réellement intéressé par sa réponse, elle le savait.

« Figure-toi que l'un des personnages principaux te ressemble beaucoup », argua-t-elle.

« Alors là, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup », commenta le blond.

Hermione referma le livre d'un mouvement vif et décidé, le tendant en direction du Serpentard sceptique.

« Juges-en par toi-même », lui dit-elle sur un air de défi.

Il l'avait regardée avec l'air de dire _« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Granger »_ , mais avait pris le livre sans prononcer un mot. Hermione savait qu'elle avait touché la brindille sensible en le mettant au défi. Son ego de serpent mordait, quand bien même se savait-il piégé par sa lionne.

Il avait passé les jours suivants à lire, dans une concentration extrême, fronçant parfois les sourcils, semblant réellement réfléchir à d'autres instants. Hermione aimait le contempler ainsi, lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail, ou lorsqu'elle cuisinait, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle voyait sa lecture avancer, et elle attendait le moment où il refermerait l'ouvrage, après en avoir lu les derniers mots.

Et ce jour arriva enfin.

Elle était occupée à lire le _Mediwizard magasine_ lorsqu'elle le vit refermer le livre, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il évaluait le sens des mots, qu'Hermione connaissait par cœur : _« Les habitants de Pemberley restèrent avec les Gardiner dans les termes les plus intimes. Darcy, aussi bien que sa femme, éprouvait pour eux une affection réelle et tous deux conservèrent toujours la plus vive reconnaissance pour ceux qui, en amenant Elizabeth en Derbyshire, avaient joué le rôle providentiel de trait d'union. »_

Puis, brisant le silence, Drago déclara :

« Je ne vois pas du tout quel personnage pourrait me ressembler. »

Hermione sourit, amusée. Sa mauvaise fois était aussi manifeste que le hurlement d'un loup-garou dans la nuit.

« Vraiment ? », pouffa-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard faussement outré, avant de lui répondre par une réplique du livre.

 _« Qu'en dites-vous Mary ? Vous qui êtes une jeune personne réfléchie, toujours plongée dans de gros livres ? »_

Se prenant au jeu, Hermione s'approcha, lui prit le livre des mains et lui répondit sur le même ton en ayant trouvé la page correspondante.

 _« Mr. Darcy, aidé de la rumeur qui, cinq minutes après son arrivée, circulait dans tous les groupes, qu'il possédait dix mille livres de rente, attirèrent bientôt sur celui-ci l'attention de toute la salle »_ , lut-elle, avant de reprendre un peu plus loin sa lecture. _« Peu à peu, cependant, le désappointement causé par son attitude vint modifier cette impression favorable. On s'aperçut bientôt qu'il était fier, qu'il regardait tout le monde de haut et ne daignait pas exprimer la moindre satisfaction. Du coup, toute son immense propriété du Derbyshire ne put empêcher qu'on le déclarât antipathique et tout le contraire de son ami. »_

L'ego de Drago prenant une nouvelle fois pleinement le dessus, il reprit l'ouvrage pour lui répliquer.

 _« Cet orgueil, dit miss Lucas, me choque moins chez lui parce que j'y trouve des excuses. On ne peut s'étonner qu'un jeune homme aussi bien physiquement et pourvu de toutes sortes d'avantages tels que le rang et la fortune ait de lui-même une haute opinion. Il a, si je puis dire, un peu le droit d'avoir de l'orgueil. »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, et s'ensuivit alors un échange purement littéraire, mais pas moins intellectuel, entre les deux amoureux.

Drago emporta cependant le jeu, en clôturant de la manière suivante :

 _« Je suis bien loin d'être aussi présomptueux. J'ai bon nombre de défauts mais je me flatte qu'ils n'affectent pas mon jugement. Je n'ose répondre de mon caractère ; je crois qu'il manque de souplesse – il n'en a certainement pas assez au gré d'autrui. – J'oublie difficilement les offenses qui me sont faites et mon humeur mériterait sans doute l'épithète de vindicative. On ne me fait pas aisément changer d'opinion. Quand je retire mon estime à quelqu'un, c'est d'une façon définitive. »_

À cette réponse, Hermione sourit amoureusement. Cela restait tellement…égocentrique. Tellement Drago. À la fois exaspérant et adorable. Elle approcha alors son visage du sien, l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres, avant de se lover contre lui.

« On devrait refaire ça, une fois. C'était plutôt drôle », déclara-t-elle.

 **OoOoO**

Après cet épisode, Hermione avait vendu les mérites de _La part de l'autre_ , roman d'un dramaturge français. Elle avait fait l'analogie entre Adolf Hitler, dictateur moldu de la première moitié du XXème siècle, et Tom Jedusor. Dans l'histoire, l'auteur envisage une vie alternative au moldu, dans laquelle il n'aurait pas commis les crimes racistes dont il s'est rendu coupable durant ce que les Moldus nomment la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale.

Par-là, Hermione voulait lui montrer que Tom, ou n'importe lequel de ses serviteurs, aurait pu connaître une toute autre trajectoire de vie. Drago, lui-même, avait finalement choisi une autre voie, même s'il ne serait jamais le sorcier le plus tolérant et ouvert d'esprit. Une part de lui resterait le sorcier à l'éducation de Sang-pur. Il n'empêchait que la brune lui avait particulièrement bien vendu l'ouvrage en question, et qu'il le lut avec autant, si pas plus, d'avidité qu' _Orgueil et préjugés_.

Cette fois, il revint vers elle directement après son travail. Il l'attendait dans l'entrée du Centre de recherche médicomagique de Londres quand Hermione descendit les escaliers, prête à rentrer chez eux. Elle était épuisée, et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : manger et dormir.

Néanmoins, en apercevant Drago dans le hall, elle sourit. Il était déjà venu la chercher quelques fois après le travail et, systématiquement, il l'avait invitée au restaurant.

« Je devrais peut-être me changer », lui dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé.

« Tu es parfaite ainsi », lui assura-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Sans plus attendre, il l'emmena à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là-bas, Hermione le suivit dans son restaurant préféré, _The WizMark House_ – littéralement _La Maison de la Marque Magique._

À l'intérieur, ils furent guidés par un serveur, qui les amena à une table réservée et décorée avec luxe. Une bouteille d'un vin onéreux était prête à être dégustée, et Hermione comprit rapidement que le repas avait déjà été commandé à l'avance après dix ans de couple, ses goûts n'avaient plus de secrets pour Drago.

Ils trinquèrent à leurs carrières et leur vie commune, puis Drago reposa son verre, décidé à s'exprimer. L'oreille attentive, Hermione attendit.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé le livre sur les vies parallèles de ce Moldu », commença-t-il. « ça fait réfléchir sur…le destin, les événements de la vie qui nous amènent à mener telle ou telle existence. Ce type, Adolf…n'était pas quelqu'un de très appréciable, même dans sa vie romancée. Mais il n'est pas devenu ce tyran que les Moldus ont réellement connu. »

Hermione le dévisageait avec attention et, lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers elle, elle remarqua le bouleversement dans ses pupilles ses yeux eux-mêmes semblaient hésiter entre une tendance grise et une tendance bleue, tremblant légèrement. Elle soutint son regard, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Tu as fait l'analogie entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce Adolf. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire l'analogie avec celui que j'étais alors et que je suis devenu », avoua-t-il.

Hermione n'en pensait pas moins. C'était cela, la magie des livres qu'ils soient écrits par des Moldus ou des sorciers. Malgré tout, elle se tut, préférant le laisser parler tant qu'il se dévoilait. Ces moments étaient toujours précieux tant ils étaient rares.

« J'ai fait des choses horribles », admit-il à voix basse. « Même si je ne voulais pas. Même si je me suis tenu par la suite et que j'ai obtenu ma rédemption. Je crois que cette Prophétie y est foncièrement pour quelque chose. Surtout parce que… »

Il s'arrêta, rompant le contact visuel avec Hermione. Il avait déjà dit beaucoup, et il n'en fallait pas plus à Hermione pour qu'elle comprenne. Il ne le dirait pas, mais leur amour, les sentiments qu'ils partageaient, l'avait rendu meilleur. Tout cela, elle le savait.

Tendant le bras vers lui, elle attrapa avec douceur la main qu'il avait posée sur la table.

« Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, Drago. Et je suis fière de me promener à ton bras, autant que je me fiche de savoir que tu es un Malefoy et quelle réputation a ton père. Tu es parfait pour moi. »

Son visage s'illumina alors, d'une lumière dont l'ego était en majeure partie responsable. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient pas, et l'égocentrisme du blond en faisait partie. Tout comme l'amusement que cela provoquait dans le chef d'Hermione.

« Et tu es parfaite pour moi aussi », lui répondit-il, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait alors.

Ils s'étaient sauvés l'un l'autre, en quelque sorte. Lui l'avait sauvée de sa dépression, elle d'un destin triste. Ils formaient un couple particulier, mais amoureux et heureux.

La suite du repas se déroula agréablement, entre dégustation goûteuse et discussions enjouées sur leurs métiers respectifs. Quand vint le moment du dessert – une délicieuse île flottante, que la magie gardait à température parfaite -, Drago se racla la gorge. Surprise, Hermione en fut temporairement déstabilisée. Elle pensait qu'il avait suffisamment parlé « affaires sentimentales » pour ce jour-là, mais son expression annonçait le contraire.

« J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose », lui dit-il alors. « Je sais que…le mariage n'est pas quelque chose que tu envisages et, vu mon nom, je le comprends parfaitement. »

Hermione voulut l'interrompre, pour nuancer ses propos ce n'était pas tellement la raison, même s'il était vrai qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'appeler _Hermione Malefoy_. Une part d'elle-même, étrangement, souhaitait conserver une certaine individualité, comme si elle avait appris cela de Drago, ce qui était probable. En tous les cas, il ne lui permit pas de continuer. Ce n'était pas l'objet de sa prise de parole.

« _En revanche_ », reprit-il, « j'approche de la trentaine. Et de plus en plus, je me dis que j'aimerais bien avoir une descendance, un mini-moi…un mini-nous, duquel je pourrais être fier. »

« Oh ! », fit Hermione pour toute réponse.

De surprise, elle avait lâché sa cuillère, que Drago rattrapa d'un sortilège informulé. Un mini-nous ? Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Drago lui fasse une telle demande. Un enfant n'avait jamais été dans leurs plans de couple. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. Certes, elle y avait déjà pensé, et une petite voix en elle lui répétait par intervalles qu'elle rêvait d'être maman. Mais elle avait toujours rationalisé l'idée qu'à cause de sa famille, Drago ne voudrait jamais avoir d'enfant avec elle. Qu'il ne voudrait pas jeter l'infamie sur la noblesse de sa famille en ayant au sang-mêlé.

Interdite, Hermione se recomposa quelque peu.

« Tu…veux un enfant avec moi ? »

« Non, j'envisageais de me trouver une Sang-pur pour conserver la pureté de mon sang. Bien sûr que c'est avec toi que je veux un enfant Hermione, qui d'autre ? »

Hermione referma la bouche, partagée entre l'ironie et la beauté des paroles de Drago.

« Oui, je…c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas », souffla-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée », la rassura-t-il, une expression de déception peinte sur le visage. « Je me ferais à l'idée de ne pas être père, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Drago ! », s'insurgea Hermione. « Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Hermione n'était qu'un amas d'émotions, mêlées entre elles à la manière d'une pelote de laine. Ses pensées étaient emmêlées, mais douces. Puis le mot s'imprima dans son esprit, comme une évidence : _maman_. Elle avait la possibilité d'être maman, et Drago voulait en être le père.

« Que voulais-tu dire dans ce cas ? »

« Oui », dit-elle, avant de préciser : « Moi aussi, je veux un enfant avec toi. »

Et devant ses yeux, le paon déploya à nouveau ses plumes aux multiples couleurs. Son regard, plein de malices, vint finalement s'ancrer dans les pupilles d'Hermione.

« Je crois qu'on aura du travail en rentrant. »

Hermione secoua la tête en pouffant discrètement. Il ne perdait pas une minute.

 **OoOoO**

Un matin de juillet particulièrement lourd, Hermione se sentit suffisamment mal pour quitter le travail plus tôt – ce qui n'était pas peu dire, venant d'elle. Drago, qui avait travaillé de nuit la veille, l'accueillit avec surprise.

« Je ne me sens pas en forme », lui expliqua Hermione, avant de prendre la direction de la chambre conjugale, et de se glisser sous les draps sans prendre la peine de mettre un pyjama.

Il ne fallut pas moins de dix secondes à Drago pour venir à son chevet, plaquant une main agréablement froide sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre », commenta-t-il.

« Je me sens juste…fatiguée », minimisa Hermione, qui se sentait plus proche de l'épuisement que de la fatigue.

« Je vais te préparer une potion de sommeil. »

Il disparut et, lorsqu'il revint une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione ne s'était pas endormie. L'effet de la potion fut cependant immédiat.

Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, pas plus reposée qu'auparavant, mais seule, puisque Drago se trouvait à Sainte Mangouste.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu, et ce fut au moment de se brosser les dents qu'elle prit conscience de quelque chose. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ses menstruations ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle avisa une des potions qui permettaient de vérifier la présence d'une grossesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le verdict était sans appel. Elle était enceinte de deux mois.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione ne garda pas l'information secrète très longtemps. Elle voulait malgré tout faire la surprise à son homme. Ainsi, lorsqu'il rentra du travail, elle ne lui dévoila rien. Elle lui sourit, le faisant sourire en retour.

« Tu sembles aller mieux. Cernée, mais de bonne humeur. »

« Oui », confirma Hermione. « Je vais d'ailleurs retourner au Centre médicomagique. »

Drago acquiesça, peu étonné.

« Le contraire m'aurait surpris de ta part. »

Il partit prendre sa douche, tandis qu'Hermione se prépara pour le travail. Si elle allait effectivement prester sa journée, elle fit un détour par _Fleury & Bott_ à la fin de celle-ci. Bien sûr, elle y acheta quelques ouvrages traitant de la grossesse, mais surtout, ce pour quoi elle s'y était rendue en tout premier lieu.

Passant la porte de son logement, elle rangea ses victuailles dans une étagère de la bibliothèque, gardant près d'elle le seul ouvrage qu'elle avait fait emballer. Elle savait que Drago n'allait pas tarder à émerger du sommeil.

De fait, elle eut à peine le temps de se servir une tasse de thé que le blond sortit de la chambre - en pyjama, mais peigné -, visiblement l'esprit encore embrumé par son somme.

« Un thé ? », lui proposa Hermione, tous sourires.

« Volontiers », fit-il en s'installant à l'une des chaises hautes du comptoir de la cuisine.

Hermione se leva, et commença à préparer une tasse, tandis qu'elle observait Drago du coin de l'œil. Il avisait l'emballage cadeau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle déposait un thé fumant face à lui.

« Un cadeau pour toi. »

Intrigué, il le déballa, découvrant l'objet.

« _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_? », lut-il, perplexe.

« Tout juste », lui répondit-elle, mystérieuse, en reprenant sa place assise.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est un livre pour enfants. Tu l'as déjà dans ta bibliothèque. Et jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as fait lire que des livres pour Moldus. »

Hermione lui sourit, impatiente de connaître sa réaction.

« Il n'est pas vraiment pour toi. Et je tenais absolument à en acheter un neuf, pour commencer une nouvelle page. »

Le front plissé de Drago semblant lui signifier son incompréhension, Hermione se sentit dans l'obligation d'expliciter.

« J'aime ta voix, quand tu me lis des extraits d'un ouvrage », expliqua-t-elle. « Tu prends tellement au sérieux les interactions qu'on se croirait dans une pièce de théâtre. Notre enfant adorera également que tu lui lises des histoires. »

« Mmmh ! », fit Drago, les lèvres pincées. « D'accord. Mais pourquoi l'acheter maintenant ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. La Noise sembla tomber dans l'esprit de Drago, en même temps qu'il écarquillait les yeux.

« Tu n'étais pas malade. Tu es enceinte », comprit-il.

Alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête à l'affirmative, il se leva. Il ne dit rien, mais apposa son front contre le sien, les yeux clos. Il devait être ému. Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce à quoi il ne réagit même pas.

Ils allaient être parents, et l'émotion du papa était sans équivoque pour la maman qui avait appris à décoder les petits signes évocateurs.

 **OoOoO**

 _« Il était une fois un jeune sorcier beau, riche et talentueux, qui avait remarqué que ses amis devenaient sots lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux, folâtrant et se pomponnant, perdant l'appétit et leur dignité. Le jeune sorcier décida qu'il ne sera jamais la proie d'une telle faiblesse et il eut recours à la magie noire pour assurer son immunité. »_ (1)

Allongée tout contre Drago dans leur lit conjugal, son ventre grossissant séparant quelque peu leurs corps, Hermione écoutait la mélodie qui caractérisait la voix du futur papa chaque fois qu'il lui narrait une histoire. Ce conte en particulier faisait toujours beaucoup sourire la brune, tant la ressemblance avec Drago était palpable. Et, tout comme à son habitude, il jouait son rôle à la perfection : d'un égocentrisme exaspérant et adorable, mais également d'une sensibilité à peine perceptible et encline à faire chavirer le cœur de sa belle.

Charmée, elle laissait les mots la bercer en direction d'un entre-deux, dans une veille tout aussi proche de l'éveil que du sommeil. Lorsque les derniers mots résonnèrent autour d'elle comme les dernières vibrations d'une basse, Hermione s'engouffra dans le sommeil, sentant à peine les lèvres qui effleuraient son front avec tendresse.

 **OoOoO**

Appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, Hermione observait la scène. Penché par-dessus le berceau de leur fille, Drago lisait. Il avait rapidement fait le tour des Contes de Beedle le Barde, et n'avait pas rechigné lorsqu'Hermione lui avait tendu un livre de contes moldu. Ce soir-là, il lisait _La femme de l'écureuil_ de Philippa Pearce.

Hermione l'aimait particulièrement en raison de la sagesse qui s'en dégageait. Mais à n'en pas douter, elle l'aimait d'autant plus lorsque c'était Drago qui le lisait. Sa voix emplissait tout l'espace, au point qu'elle en oubliait qui elle était il n'y avait que lui, et ce son mélodieux qui l'entourait.

Le regard et l'esprit perdus dans un autre monde, elle ne réalisa pas que l'histoire était terminée. Il fallut la douceur des mains de son homme dans sa nuque pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur deux pupilles céruléennes.

« Alya n'est pas la seule à être prête pour le lit », remarqua-t-il.

« Mmmh ! », répliqua Hermione, qui n'était pas en mesure de le contredire.

« Sauf que sa maman ne va pas aller dans son lit pour dormir… », sous-entendit-il.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione ne se refusa pas aux avances de Drago. Ses baisers les menèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre conjugale, où ils étaient prêts à s'aimer encore longtemps…au moins jusqu'au réveil de leur nouveau-né.

 **OoOoO**

* * *

(1) Premier paragraphe de _Le Sorcier au cœur velu_ , dans _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ de J.K. Rowling.

Et voilà pour ce défi _bis_. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai conscience que j'ai déjà écrit beaucoup mieux, mais si je me suis amusée à écrire l'histoire sur base d'autres histoires. Je crois que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que le Dramione ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'auparavant, depuis que j'ai découvert le Drarry. Sans pour autant lui dire adieu (puisque j'en lis encore, surtout ceux de **Loufoca-Granger** , et que je suis en train d'écrire ma deuxième fic longue), la magie n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous dans mon esprit, et ça se ressent dans l'écriture. J'ai besoin de nouveauté...

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.

On se retrouve le mois prochain pour le défi du mois de mars. Je vous donne rendez-vous le **2 mars**.

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	5. Le défi du mois de mars

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Celleux qui me suivent sur FB le savaient, mais oui, j'ai effectivement du retard pour la publication de cet OS. Il se trouve qu'en fait...le défi du mois de mars était un véritable défi pour moi.

D'abord, Dean et Luna ne sont pas des personnages que j'ai l'habitude d'exploiter. Luna un peu, mais pas énormément. Alors un Dean/Luna... (mais c'est tout l'intérêt du défi, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi le fanart qui les représentait)

Ensuite, il a fallu imaginer une histoire avec ces personnages. Du coup, j'ai lu quelques OS sur eux...qui ne m'ont pas franchement emballée, pour être honnête. Alors j'ai cherché, cherché, jusqu'à me faire une idée non seulement de leur personnalité, mais également de ce qui pourrait les unir.

Enfin, j'ai fait un premier jet...et je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite. D'ailleurs, je remercie grandement **MissPika42** et **BrownieJune** pour avoir lu cette première version un peu catastrophique. xD Ça n'allait pas, mais je ne savais pas où jouer pour améliorer mon écrit. Leurs conseils m'ont permis de réévaluer l'histoire sans fondamentalement la changer. J'ai bossé dur mardi soir... et la satisfaction fut. Merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ pour son habituelle relecture. Merci également à **BrownieJune** et **Muushya** pour votre réflexion sur les dessins !

Et voilà mon oeuvre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Une petite précision par rapport au titre, parce que je m'en rends compte qu'il n'est peut-être pas accessible à tout le monde (et vous savez que mes titres sont significatifs) :  
\- **mistral** : vent violent, de secteur nord à nord-ouest, froid et sec, résultant de dépressions formées au-dessus de la Méditerranée et qui souffle dans la vallée du Rhône et sur le littoral méditerranéen.

\- **tramontane** : étoile polaire, qui servait autrefois de guide aux navigateurs, avant la découverte de la boussole.

(Définitions cnrtl)

Bonne lecture. :D

* * *

 **Du mistral à la tramontane**

Luna dansait presque alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues animées, comme si elle était seule au monde. Elle aimait sentir le léger voile de chaleur sur sa peau, le soleil étant au rendez-vous en cette douce journée d'avril. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle songeait à ses précédentes expéditions dans la ville. Le plaisir était présent à chacune de ses visites. La vie à Florence avait ce côté lumineux qui résonnait en écho avec sa musique intérieure.

Mais où qu'elle soit, sa musique intérieure ne cessait jamais. Même à Londres, avec son climat brumeux, elle avait toujours une raison de sourire. À Paris, avec son agitation, elle appréciait se fondre dans la masse comme une goutte au milieu d'un océan en tempête. À Rio de Janeiro, elle aimait la musique entraînante, s'oubliant dans les rythmes chauds. Et même sous la pluie, les orages, en temps de guerre – ce qui était parfois le cas dans les pays qu'elle découvrait -, un véritable orphéon vivait là, à l'intérieur d'elle, modifiant ses mélodies à l'atmosphère ambiante.

Et si Luna parcourait le monde, c'était d'abord pour _Le Chicaneur_ , qu'elle alimentait en collaboration avec son père, qui commençait à se faire vieux. Mais c'était aussi pour son projet de mettre sur parchemin toutes ces créatures ignorées. Inspirée par Norbert Dragonneau et son manuel, qu'elle avait dû étudier – avec des étoiles plein les yeux et un enthousiasme entêtant – pour le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, elle avait décidé de se lancer sur les traces de ces animaux magiques décriés par la majorité.

Honnêtement, comment pouvait-on ignorer leur existence ? Ils étaient partout. Mais les sorciers faisaient parfois preuve de fermeture d'esprit, et Luna ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il y avait de la magie que tout le monde ne parvenait pas à sentir, et c'était ainsi. Même si elle souhaitait quand même tenter de leur ouvrir les yeux sur cette magie. Ils étaient tellement intéressants ! Tellement attendrissants. Elle voulait qu'ils soient reconnus partout et respectés pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce cheminement mental lui rappela d'ailleurs les raisons de sa présence dans la ville toscane : malgré tous ses efforts pour y parvenir, elle n'était définitivement pas douée pour dessiner les créatures qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Ces tentatives ressemblaient définitivement plus à des matières organiques non digérées qu'à des coups de plumes maîtrisés.

Elle cherchait donc un compagnon de route qui pourrait réaliser pour elle cet aspect du travail, et elle avait entendu dire qu'un artiste d'un genre nouveau exposait en ce moment même dans une galerie florentine. Il se faisait appeler _Il inglese nero_.

Les maigres connaissances en italien de la blonde lui avaient permis de comprendre l'idée du pseudonyme : « L'Anglais noir ». En attendant son nom, ses idées avaient voyagé, lui donnant des images de voyages, d'un expatrié, mais aussi d'un homme du monde, d'ici et de là. Quelqu'un un peu comme elle, mais avec des racines beaucoup plus variées. Et elle aimait ça : elle imaginait bien comment un voyageur pouvait l'aider dans son œuvre. Puis elle avait pensé à un ancien camarade de Poudlard, dont elle avait entendu dire qu'il vivait à présent sur les terres de la célèbre botte. Elle ne croyait pas que Merlin la mettait sur sa route sans raison.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait rejoint le quartier sorcier, situé au bout d'une ruelle dissimulée par un sort d'invisibilité.

L'ambiance typiquement méditerranéenne la happa d'un seul coup, agrandissant davantage le sourire qui ne la quittait jamais. Entre les uns qui discutaient avec animation autour d'un _cappuccino_ ou d'une glace, les enfants qui couraient les rues de part et d'autre, se retrouvant sur le mini-stade de Quidditch du parc en contre-bas, et cette odeur entêtante de _bistecca alla fiorentina_ qui lui chatouillait les narines, Luna avançait, le nez en l'air, salivant des effluves épicés.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle soupira de bien-être. Elle ne se lassait pas du quartier malgré le fait qu'elle en soit à sa cinquième venue. Elle aimait tellement ça, autant qu'elle aimait le plaisir des souvenirs qui se rappelaient à elle.

Après avoir pris une ruelle sur sa droite, Luna arriva face à l'établissement qu'elle était capable de retrouver les yeux fermés : c'était le lieu de l'exposition qui, d'apparence, faisait étrangement penser à une église avec ses vitraux colorés.

Mais lorsqu'elle y entra, ce n'est pas la luminosité qui la frappa. Il y faisait aussi sombre que dans la profondeur de la Forêt Interdite à peine éclairée par la lune.

Intriguée, elle passa le panneau qui lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait bien dans la bonne galerie. À présent, elle n'avait plus du tout l'impression d'être entrée dans une église. La pénombre lui permettait juste de voir où elle mettait les pieds. Ces derniers l'amenèrent dans un espace clos par de grands panneaux opaques, et duquel s'échappait une mélodie jouée au piano. Elle avançait comme dans un rêve, incertaine, mais pas apeurée. Elle était intriguée.

Passant les panneaux, Luna pénétra dans la salle. Celle-ci était occupée par quelques personnes, plongées dans un silence contagieux. Seule la mélodie (1) se faisait entendre, emplissant tout l'espace, tandis qu'une brise légère et magique soufflait. Quelques mèches de cheveux balayèrent son visage, et elle fut immédiatement prise d'un frisson.

 _Broken bottles in the hotel lobby  
Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again  
I know it's crazy to believe in silly things  
But it's not that easy_

Tel un automate, envoûté par la musique, elle se dirigea vers le premier tableau.

Il s'agissait d'une œuvre à la craie, représentant une jeune femme. Elle était positionnée de face, mais son visage était baissé et dissimulé par un long rideau de cheveux châtain doré, qui semblaient onduler au rythme de la brise. Ses yeux étaient clos, et ses lèvres se relevaient sur un léger sourire. Bercée par la musique en fond, qui ne cessait pas, Luna continua à contempler la jeune femme, comme hypnotisée par sa vue : elle avait la sensation qu'elle était là, dans la pièce, qu'elle emplissait tout l'espace.

 _I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started  
But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now  
It's time to let it go, go out and start again  
But it's not that easy_

 _._

 _But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started  
High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again  
High hopes, when it all comes to an end  
But the world keeps spinning around_

Et, au plus elle contemplait les traits de la jeune femme, au plus Luna avait le sentiment que cette jeune femme avait une importance cruciale. Elle représentait un souvenir intense, et elle était absorbée par un souvenir qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître. Il lui était familier, mais il était plus fort en émotions qu'en images.

 _And in my dreams, I meet the ghosts of all the people who have come and gone  
Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon  
Naïve I was just staring at the barrel of a gun  
And I do believe that, yeah_

Et tout cela était prenant. Consciemment, Luna savait qu'elle observait un dessin, mais son cœur se serrait d'appréhension. Une petite voix en elle lui soufflait que tout cela avait une fin.

 _…How this world keeps spinning around_

Avec peine, elle se détacha du dessin, rejoignant la seconde salle.

Là, elle dut attendre quelques instants. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les visiteurs n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer tous en même temps. On la pria de patienter quelques minutes. Un autre visiteur demandant quelques explications, Luna avait tendu l'oreille l'employé lui avait assuré que l'attente ne serait pas plus longue, mais que l'artiste avait souhaité que chaque personne soit seule pour découvrir cette partie de l'exposition. Luna était intriguée par cette information, et d'autant plus désireuse de découvrir cette nouvelle œuvre.

Elle fut finalement autorisée à entrer dans la seconde salle, qui avait, elle aussi, sa propre ambiance musicale. (2) Elle s'arrêta au centre de l'espace, ne sachant où donner de la tête.

 _Cold bones. Yeah, that's my love  
She glides away, like a ghost_

Des dizaines de tableaux occupaient l'espace. Et chacun d'entre eux représentaient la même jeune femme, mais dessinée sur une multitude de tableaux, disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce, sans agencement logique.

 _Does she know that we bleed the same?  
Don't wanna cry but I break that way_

Luna pivota sur elle-même, admirant chacun des tableaux à tour de rôle. Elle remarqua alors que la jeune femme avait de magnifiques yeux verts rieurs.

 _Cold sheets. Oh, where's my love?  
I am searching high, I'm searching low in the night_

Sur chaque œuvre, elle irradiait de vie.

Sur l'une d'entre elles, la jeune femme arborait une tresse qu'elle terminait de nouer, avant de la poser sur son épaule, tandis que son visage se dérobait à la vue de l'observateur, laissant juste le temps d'apercevoir la gêne traverser ses pupilles et le rouge colorer ses joues.

 _Does she know that we bleed the same?  
Don't wanna cry but I break that way_

Sur une autre, elle prenait la pose comme sur une photo, s'amusant comme une enfant, donnant l'envie de sourire avec elle, sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse.

 _Did she run away?  
Did she run away? I don't know  
If she ran away  
If she ran away, come back home  
Just come home_

Sur la suivante, elle était allongée au sol, contre un lit, les jambes se balançant en l'air. Luna avait l'impression de voir une journée tranquille, un dimanche après-midi à paresser loin de la frénésie d'une semaine de travail.

 _I got a fear, oh, in my blood  
She was carried up into the clouds, high above_

Sur le haut du mur, un mouvement attira l'attention de Luna : la jeune fille riait aux éclats, alors qu'un homme l'étreignait, son visage enfui dans ses longs cheveux aux reflets dorés.

 _If you bled, I bleed the same  
If you're scared, I'm on my way_

Sur une autre, ce n'était plus la jeune femme, mais deux mains liées entre elles par les auriculaires, comme pour sceller une promesse.

 _Did you run away?  
Did you run away? I don't need to know_

Des yeux verts, brillants, faisaient perler des larmes après le passage d'une paupière tremblante.

 _If you ran away  
If you ran away, come back home_

Et enfin, une dernière, représentant une vallée où une averse tombait sur la verdure environnante. L'image était douce, et pourtant renvoyait tant de tristesse.

 _Just come home…_

Toutes ces images animées emportaient Luna dans un tourbillon de mouvements qui la perdait, alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même dans ce mélange de joie et de tristesse ambiantes, tant et si bien qu'elle s'oublia, comme si elle était plus qu'une simple spectatrice. Comme si elle vivait une histoire, la comprenant au-delà des mots, à travers les portraits.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que ses pas la menaient hors de la pièce, se rendant dans la dernière, sombre comme dans un four. Seul un tableau y était alors visible, suspendu dans le vide. Et la mélodie qui résonnait alors était plus qu'explicite. (3)

 _._

 _Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all the memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our face held high  
It never would have worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

 _._

 _I didn't want us to burn out, I_  
 _I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop_

.

 _I want you to know_  
 _It doesn't matter_  
 _Where we take this road_  
 _But someone's gotta go_  
 _And I want you to know_  
 _You couldn't have loved me better_  
 _But I want you to move on_  
 _So I'm already gone_

 _Looking at you makes it harder_  
 _But I know that you'll find another_  
 _Doesn't always make you want to cry_  
 _It started with the perfect kiss then_  
 _We could feel the poison set in_  
 _Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
.

 _Know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go_

 _I want you to know_  
 _It doesn't matter_  
 _Where we take this road_  
 _But someone's gotta go_  
 _And I want you to know_  
 _You couldn't have loved me better_

(…)

 _._

Sur le dernier tableau, un être difforme, imprécis, se mouvait à la façon d'une tornade silencieuse et effrayante, ayant déjà emporté tout bonheur avec elle.

Luna sortit de l'établissement, ressentant le besoin de s'aérer. À l'entrée de celui-ci, elle prit la mesure de son émotion. Et elle était vive.

Il était bouleversant de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense lorsque l'on n'était même pas soi-même protagoniste. Elle hoqueta soudainement, et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les essuie d'un revers de main. Alors, elle rit à travers les larmes, surprise de son propre émoi.

En cet instant, elle se sentait si proche de l'artiste. Ses œuvres étaient absolument magnifiques, son talent incontestable. Il parvenait à transmettre tant d'émotions à travers ses coups de fusain. Luna était impressionnée et, malgré la tristesse du dernier tableau, elle se sentait heureuse pour lui, parce qu'il semblait avoir vécu une très belle histoire d'amour.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui venaient dans sa direction.

« Luna ? »

 **OoOoO**

Elle n'avait pas sursauté alors qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle le regardait comme si elle s'était attendue à le voir. Peut-être même l'attendait-elle. Lui, en tout cas, était surpris par sa présence.

Il l'avait vue quitter l'exposition, et s'était senti un peu gêné d'avoir exposé ses sentiments à une ancienne camarade. Pourtant, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, il n'avait pas oublié que Luna Lovegood était l'une des sorcières les plus douces et les plus compréhensives que Merlin lui ait donné de connaître.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua ses yeux baignés de larmes. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

« Oh ! Tu pleures ? », lui demanda-t-il inutilement.

Elle lui sourit, comme pour lui prouver le contraire.

« Oh ! Dean, c'était absolument merveilleux. Cette exposition…je suis admirative. Il y a tellement de poésie et de magie derrière ces tableaux. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sourire, alors qu'au fond de lui, il doutait des propos de la sorcière. Cette exposition, il la connaissait par cœur, puisqu'il en était l'auteur. Mais merveilleux ? Poétique ? Magique ? Ce n'était certainement pas les qualificatifs qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'il y songeait. Il y voyait sa propre douleur.

« Mmmh ! Merci. Je suis content qu'ils t'aient plu », lui répondit-il malgré tout.

Il regarda plus attentivement Luna, qui s'était rapprochée. Un rayon de soleil éblouissait son visage et faisait briller ses cheveux, lui rappelant des souvenirs. Un flash. Des cheveux châtains, aux reflets dorés, et des yeux verts comme il n'en avait jamais vu en Italie. Des yeux qui avaient quelque chose de puissant et de précieux, comme deux émeraudes à l'état brut. Et ce rire… un rire cristallin, qui résonnait autant que ses cheveux brillaient au soleil.

Il ferma les yeux, envahi par la tristesse, la douleur le transperçant comme un _Crucio !_ en plein cœur.

« Dean ? », l'appela Luna d'une voix douce et inquiète. « Tout va bien ? »

Il acquiesça, mais il ne répondit pas. Luna enchaîna.

« La tristesse se lit sur ton visage », affirma-t-elle.

Il soupira, mais il ne répondit pas. La sorcière avait la capacité de lire en lui comme dans un grimoire, et ça avait quelque chose d'embarrassant. Ses émotions, il avait encore du mal à les accepter. Il n'avait pas fini de travailler sur lui depuis…depuis qu' _elle_ était partie.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? », continua Luna, sans s'offusquer de son silence.

Sans la regarder, l'esprit perdu dans des souvenirs qui paraissaient plus lointains qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement, Dean lui répondit sans chercher à se dérober.

« Federica. »

« C'est joli », commenta la blonde. « Elle a beaucoup de chance que tu l'aimes. »

Dans un râle, il se laissa tomber contre le mur de l'établissement, s'y adossant. Ce n'était pas ce que la concernée semblait penser, pourtant.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon, et à l'aide d'un briquet l'alluma, aspirant une première bouffée avant d'expirer. Son entreprise réalisée, il rangea l'objet. Son geste avait à peine pris quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il avait senti le regard de Luna sur lui. Il savait qu'il était étrange pour un sorcier de ne pas utiliser sa baguette pour un sort aussi simple. Mais parfois, il tremblait un peu trop pour cela…

« Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de partir... », répondit-il malgré lui.

Luna acquiesça, comprenant aisément. Elle n'ajouta rien et, après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette, ce fut lui qui enchaîna.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée ici ? »

« Je cherche quelqu'un pour illustrer le manuel de créatures magiques que j'écris. »

« Oh ! Et tu penses que je pourrais t'aider ? »

« J'ai entendu des échos positifs sur ton travail. Et maintenant que j'ai vu ce que tu fais, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Puis, il commença à rire franchement, d'un rire rauque à cause de la fumée. Il toussa un peu avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne pense pas être très qualifié pour ce que tu recherches », avoua-t-il enfin.

Il se tut, et Luna l'observa quelques instants dans le silence le plus total, tandis qu'il continuait à consumer sa cigarette.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Il ferma les yeux, ses paupières rougies par le soleil occultant sa vue. Il avait tellement espéré que dessiner exorciserait ses démons. Mais rien n'y avait fait. C'était devenu une frénésie, un besoin obsessionnel de _la_ mettre sur papier, comme si elle pouvait encore vivre de cette manière, à travers son coup de fusain. Des œuvres comme celles qu'il avait exposées, il en avait noirci des parchemins entiers durant les six derniers mois.

Force était de constater qu'elle ne revenait pas, et que sa douleur s'intensifiait. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'était même pas parvenu à quitter l'Italie, et il avait fait de son chagrin son inspiration première. Il n'était plus non plus capable d'utiliser la magie, comme si cette dernière avait disparu avec elle.

Ayant terminé sa cigarette, il l'écrasa subitement contre le mur, s'apprêtant à rentrer dans l'établissement.

« Je dois retourner bosser », lui dit-il.

Elle l'observa avec ses grands yeux qui dévoilaient tant de gentillesse et de bienveillance.

« On pourra se revoir ? J'ai très envie de discuter avec toi de mon manuel. »

Interdit, il la regarda. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle voulait à ce point travailler avec lui. Et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi il avait envie d'accepter. Si Seamus était doué pour les explosions, lui préférait habituellement éviter les dégâts.

« D'accord. Retrouve-moi ici à dix-huit heures, quand l'établissement fermera ses portes. »

 **OoOoO**

Luna flânait, le nez en l'air, lorsqu'elle revint devant l'établissement qui abritait l'exposition des œuvres de Dean. Elle était impatiente de le retrouver, de lui parler de son projet. Et depuis qu'ils avaient discuté, elle avait une idée obsédante en tête : elle voulait lui apprendre à voir le soleil tel qu'il était : chaud, brillant, presque aveuglant de beauté.

« Rebonjour, Dean », fit-elle en arrivant face au sorcier, qui l'attendait, une cigarette entre les doigts. « Tu ne devrais pas fumer tu sais, c'est très mauvais pour tes poumons. »

Dean sourit à sa remarque et, sans un mot, l'écrasa sur le mur, à moitié consumée. Il ne semblait pas contrarié, simplement amusé. Luna lui sourit en retour.

« _E questo è tutto!_ », chantonna-t-il en italien.

« C'est bien. Mais tu vas recommencer quand je ne serai pas là », affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Mmmh ! Ce n'est pas faux », admit-il.

« Alors je crois que je ne vais plus te quitter et que tu seras définitivement obligé de m'aider pour mon manuel ».

Le rire de Dean résonna, un peu tendu.

« Très bien, si tu commençais plutôt par m'expliquer ce projet que tu as en tête ? On va boire un verre ? »

Luna acquiesça, avant de lui montrer le panier qu'elle tenait.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut », lui dit-elle.

Dean leva un sourcil, interloqué.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? », releva-t-il.

« Oui », confirma-t-elle. « J'ai des sandwiches, du fromage, des cornichons et de quoi faire une salade. Et j'ai pris du vin et une bière bio. Tu préfères sans doute la bière. »

« Et si je suis un carnivore ? »

Luna secoua la tête. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que des animaux avaient souffert pour qu'elle puisse se nourrir. Il y avait tellement de bonnes choses à manger sur cette Terre pour qu'ils puissent laisser les animaux en paix. Les légumes, c'était très bien, c'était plein de vitamines et personne ne souffrait de leur consommation.

« Je n'ai pas de viande, ce n'est pas gentil pour les animaux qui sont abattus. Mais si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je t'amènerai de la viande végétarienne. Ça y ressemble beaucoup. Enfin, au goût, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais voulu en manger mais d'aspect, on y croirait à s'y méprendre. »

Dean l'observait, tandis qu'elle faisait son monologue. Elle se demanda s'il était contrarié par l'absence de viande, auquel cas elle serait déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui faire plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit contrarié.

« Est-ce que tu veux que l'on cherche s'il y a encore un magasin d'ouvert ? Si ça te fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir… »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de son ami, alors que son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Non, ça ira comme ça. Je t'embêtais. »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout. »

« Bien madame la philanthrope, dans ce cas, allons manger ce délicieux repas. »

Ils se mirent en route, décidant d'un commun d'accord pour le parc en contre-bas. Regardant le jeune homme, Luna se fit la réflexion qu'il semblait joyeux, mais elle ne se laissait pas bercer par ses airs. Il était encore blessé par sa rupture avec la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'émeraude. Son ciel était sombre, mais elle voulait être la lumière qui le guiderait.

« Tu sais Dean, j'ai envie d'être plus qu'une philanthrope pour toi. »

Il s'arrêta soudainement pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux être ta tramontane. »

Il resta interdit, mais il ne dit rien. Luna reprit sa route, rapidement rejointe par Dean. Il souffla quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais elle se demanda s'il pensait qu'elle était folle… Il n'aurait pas totalement tort. Enfin, elle était différente, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être si folle. Elle était en décalage, mais pas au point d'être internée à Sainte Mangouste au service psychiatrie. Elle se sentait surtout davantage connectée à la vie et à la nature, ce qui ne lui semblait pas si mal. Parce qu'elle aimait la vie, sa vie et la nature. Elle se sentait chanceuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc, Luna ouvrit son panier, duquel elle sortit une grande nappe en fleurs - des marguerites blanches et jaunes -, que Dean aida à déplier et installer.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à déguster leurs sandwiches, puis leurs boissons, pendant que Luna racontait sa vie d'exploratrice. Elle lui raconta les pays qu'elle avait visités, les sorciers et les sorcières, parfois même les moldus, qu'elle avait rencontrés, et par-dessus tout, les créatures magiques qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'approcher.

Elle se perdit dans son discours, tant et si bien que la nuit commença à tomber. Elle ne laissa cependant pas la possibilité à Dean de s'échapper. Elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle s'était faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je rentre avec toi », décida-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi donc ? », résista-t-il pour la forme, tandis que l'amusement se lisait sur son visage.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fumes et que tu broies des idées noires. Dorénavant, tu vas mettre des couleurs dans tes dessins. Tu verras, les créatures magiques sont beaucoup plus jolies avec des couleurs. »

Le noir rit franchement, comme si les couleurs dans ses mots l'atteignaient déjà. En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

« Très bien, tu me montreras comment faire ma… tramontane, c'est cela ? »

« Oui ! », confirma la blonde, heureuse qu'il accepte finalement de participer à son projet.

Et dans le fond, il acceptait ainsi beaucoup plus que de l'aider, elle : il acceptait aussi qu'elle l'aide.

 **OoOoO**

Installé dans le fond d'une cabane, à la faible lueur d'une lampe à huile, Dean dessinait.

Il était resté en Italie, le temps que l'exposition de ses œuvres laisse place à de nouvelles, puis il était parti en compagnie de Luna. Ils ne vivaient pas de grand-chose, mais il l'avait aveuglément suivie dans son projet.

Il ne savait pas où toute cette histoire le mènerait, mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Puis il devait avouer que la présence de la blonde était plutôt agréable. D'un côté, elle était toujours de bonne humeur, elle était à la fois douce et honnête on pouvait lire ses émotions sur son visage, ce qui avait un côté rassurant. D'un autre côté, cette sorcière restait une énigme pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment elle fonctionnait, juste qu'elle était surprenante de simplicité. Et ça lui plaisait assez.

Il releva la tête, regardant par la petite fenêtre de la cabane. Ils se trouvaient actuellement quelque part en Tanzanie, à la recherche du _Swildbokker_ (4), une espèce d'antilope argentée qui avait des effets bénéfiques sur le moral. Dean n'était pas certain qu'une telle créature existe, ni même que les effets soient réels si tel était le cas mais l'intention de la blonde était plus qu'explicite.

Il se sentait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus joyeux après un mois de route avec la jeune femme. Mais bien qu'elle persiste à dire que c'était la proximité de la créature magique qui agissait sur son moral et qu'ils allaient bientôt la trouver, Dean avait en réalité conscience que ce n'était nulle autre que la présence de Luna Lovegood qui avait cet effet sur lui.

Soupirant, il voulut revenir à ses parchemins, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était observé. Luna en personne se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, revenant de la promenade à laquelle il n'avait pas souhaité se joindre.

« Tu avais l'air concentré », lui dit-elle, s'approchant alors. « Tu pensais à elle ? »

Dean secoua la tête. Il lui avait tout raconté. En un mois, il n'avait pas pu échapper à son regard à la fois inquiet et bienveillant. Ô elle ne l'avait jamais forcé à s'exprimer sur le sujet. C'était surtout lui qui se sentait suffisamment en confiance avec elle pour lui faire part de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Mais c'était très vite qu'il avait vidé son sac. Il lui avait raconté comment il était tombé amoureux d'une lycéenne de dix-sept ans, pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme, mordant la vie à pleines dents. Il avait été charmé par son sourire, par l'éclat de ses cheveux au soleil. Par le son chantant de sa voix lorsqu'elle s'exprimait dans son italien natal. Par ses ambitions d'artiste, égalables aux siennes, même si elle s'exprimait par les mots et pas par des coups de fusain.

 _« Elle… Federica ». Il avait fermé les yeux, tant il lui était encore difficile de prononcer ne serait-ce que son prénom. « Elle était une étudiante florentine. »_

 _« Vous étiez très amoureux, pas vrai ? »_

 _« Oui… On était ensemble depuis deux ans. »_

 _En cet instant, il n'avait plus osé regarder Luna._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle étudiait ? », lui avait-elle demandé gentiment, consciente de son trouble._

 _« La littérature romane. Elle voulait devenir une grande auteure. »_

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui répondait. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Même à Seamus, il n'en parlait plus depuis qu'elle était partie._

 _Et pourtant, il lui avait aussi raconté comment il l'avait sentie s'éloigner de lui au fur et à mesure du temps, sans rien y comprendre. Elle était juste partie. Elle n'avait plus de sentiments, elle avait dit. Elle avait aussi dit qu'elle voulait vivre d'autres garçons, faire des expériences._

 _Comment Luna avait réagi ? D'une façon étonnante, mais qui l'avait soulagé : elle avait simplement dit « Je vais te faire du thé et des biscuits à la vanille. Maman appelait ça des langues de chat, et elle disait toujours que ça réchauffait le cœur des gens tristes. » Rien n'avait changé entre eux, elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas d'effusion d'affection. Et c'était vrai._

Il reporta son attention sur le temps présent et sur la sorcière, qui avait profité du fait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Patiente, elle l'observait. Elle n'était pas vraiment du style à s'offusquer quand on mettait du temps à lui répondre. Ni même quand on ne lui répondait pas, d'ailleurs.

« Non, je pensais à toi, en fait. »

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à découvrir ses dents. Il aimait particulièrement lorsqu'elle souriait de cette manière. Elle paraissait si calme, si posée qu'il se sentait instantanément plus serein. Le côté rêveur de Luna avait une façon si douce et si simple de le ramener à l'essentiel, à l'instant présent. C'était reposant.

« Moi aussi, je pensais à toi pendant que je me promenais. »

Dean lui sourit en retour, étrangement heureux de sa réponse. Depuis quelque temps, il sentait une espèce de chaleur dans son thorax, à la fois douce et enivrante, chaque fois qu'il pensait à la blonde ou qu'elle lui parlait aussi simplement et ouvertement.

« J'ai vu un insecte dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler auparavant », continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien dit à son propos. « On dirait un scarabée, mais avec une carapace semblable à celle d'un scorpion…qui aurait un léger duvet roux. »

« Mmmh », fit Dean qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel animal.

« J'aimerais bien que tu viennes le voir avec moi. Que tu me dises si tu en as déjà entendu parler, et que tu le dessines, comme ça on pourrait faire des recherches. J'ai senti une puissance magique s'en dégager, je suis très excitée à l'idée d'en savoir plus », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer. « Tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr », lui répondit-il, toujours partant pour de nouvelles aventures en sa compagnie. « Et même maintenant si tu veux. »

Pour corroborer ses paroles, il se leva effectivement, tendant la main à sa compagne de route. Ravie, Luna attrapa sa main, et ils partirent ainsi à la recherche du mystérieux insecte-arachnide.

 **OoOoO**

Luna regardait la pluie, appuyée à l'entrée de la hutte qu'elle partageait avec Dean. Ils étaient arrivés deux jours auparavant, à Jaipur, en Inde. Et c'était la saison de la mousson. Au loin, elle percevait l'oiseau qui avait annoncé, il y avait de ça quelques heures, le début des averses.

Derrière elle, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Dean. Le noir ne l'avait pas quittée en six mois, et depuis leur voyage en Tanzanie, elle avait vu beaucoup de changements dans son attitude. Il semblait beaucoup plus serein. C'était, avec certitude, l'œuvre du _Swildbokker_. À sa plus grande joie, ils avaient trouvé le mammifère, et avaient même pu l'approcher. L'effet avait été vivifiant. Magique. Luna, elle non plus, ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

« Tu avais prédit qu'il pleuvrait », chuchota-t-il à proximité, déclenchant une onde de bien-être dans le chef de la sorcière. Elle se sentait irradier de bonheur avec lui. Sa présence était chaleureuse, productrice d'un grand trouble.

« C'est le chant du _Shakun_ (5) qui m'a informée. »

« Le _Shakun_ ? »

Luna sourit. Elle aimait bien lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait des créatures magiques. Elle avait conscience qu'il n'y croyait pas toujours, mais il était gentil : il l'écoutait parler, il lui posait des questions avec un intérêt qu'elle ne ressentait pas comme feint. Il était plus que poli, il s'intéressait à elle. Et elle aussi, elle était intéressée par lui. Mais elle lui laissait le temps, le temps de son deuil et le temps de terminer son parchemin pour en commencer un nouveau.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle apprenait avec lui, aussi. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle était plus terre à terre. Elle se perdait toujours dans ses pensées, mais elle revenait souvent à l'instant présent, juste pour le plaisir de le regarder. Elle le trouvait très beau lorsqu'il dessinait.

« C'est comme l'Augurey qu'on trouve au Royaume-Uni, mais typique d'Asie du Sud », lui expliqua-t-elle. « Il chante pour annoncer l'arrivée de la mousson. »

Dean restant silencieux, Luna se tourna pour lui faire face. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il avait les yeux posés sur elle, avec une infinie tendresse qui fit sourire la blonde.

« Tu veux le voir ? », lui proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça à peine Luna avait-elle agrippé sa main, l'entraînant avec elle à l'extérieur de l'habitat, les exposant à l'humidité et aux bourrasques.

Riant aux éclats, trempée de la tête aux pieds en quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta sous un arbre un peu plus loin, présentant du doigt l'oiseau, semblable à un perroquet aux milles couleurs. Elle riait tellement qu'elle était incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Mais Dean ne la quittait pas du regard, un grand sourire éblouissant accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu…ne…le…regardes…même…pas ! », parvint-elle péniblement à articuler. Elle essuya inutilement les larmes qui avaient débordé des yeux, se mêlant à la pluie sur ses joues.

« Il n'y a plus rien à voir », répondit simplement Dean, la dévorant littéralement des yeux. Son estomac se contracta, pendant que son cœur faisait une embardée.

Luna leva les yeux, se rendant compte que l'oiseau s'était envolé.

« Dommage », dit-elle.

« Mais ça en valait peut-être la peine », s'amusa-t-il, passant un doigt dans les cheveux ruisselants de Luna, dont le cœur manqua un battement.

« C'est romantique », souffla-t-elle.

Sa main s'arrêta sur sa joue, et elle ne bougea plus. Elle attendait, voyant les yeux noisette du noir s'accrocher aux siens. Lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de reculer, il approcha son visage du sien. Elle ferma les yeux, sans même que l'idée de se dérober ne lui traverse l'esprit.

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle goûta leur humidité, mais surtout leur douceur et leur tiédeur, avant qu'elle n'ouvre les barrières pour goûter à la suavité de sa langue. Luna soupira de bonheur jusqu'à l'instant où leurs lèvres se séparèrent à contrecœur.

« Tes lèvres goûtent le crumble qui sort du four. »

Dean eut un temps d'arrêt, avant qu'elle ne voie l'hilarité le gagner progressivement, trait par trait.

Lorsqu'il se reprit, il lui demanda :

« C'est à ça que te font penser mes baisers ? À du gâteau ? »

« Oui, à celui qui fait un jour de pluie pour se réchauffer le cœur », répondit-elle, songeuse. « Celui-là m'y fait penser, en tout cas. Il faudrait recommencer pour être sûr », dit-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Amusé, il secoua la tête.

« Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser, toi ? »

« Non ? »

« À une tramontane. Et je crois que tu m'as sauvé du mistral. »

Le cœur de la blonde fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Alors oui, ça en valait la peine. »

* * *

(1) _High hopes_ , Kodaline.

(2) _Where's my love_ , SYML.

(3) _Already gone_ , Sleeping at last.

(4) Mon esprit détraqué a trouvé amusant de mélanger des mots et des lettres pour donner ce nom improbable. De l'afrikaan « Wildsbokke » signifie simplement « antilope », et « silwer », « argenté ».

(5) Encore et toujours mon esprit détraqué. « Shakun » signifie « auspice » en hindi.

Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
Je vous retrouve demain pour le chapitre 4 de _Tu as les yeux de ton père, Elia_ et jeudi prochain pour le lancement des propositions de fanarts pour le défi du mois d'avril. En principe, celui devrait être publié le 6 avril.

Plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous !


	6. Le défi du mois d'avril

Bonjour mes amours. :D Vous l'avez attendu et le voilà : mon premier Drinny comme défi du mois d'avril.

Mon défi ici était de parler d'un couple peu probable, et de convaincre au passage mes amies **BrownieJune** et **MissPika42** , que je remercie chaudement pour leur relecture. Mon défi est à moitié rempli, saurai-je vous convaincre ? Pour le savoir, je vous laisse découvrir ce petit OS.

Merci à ma bêta en chef, l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ _._

* * *

 **Sur la colline**

Adossée à l'arbre, assise dans l'herbe, Ginny Weasley aimait regarder la plaine qui s'étendait face à elle. En contrebas, le terrain de Quidditch de l'école des Ramorompus baignait dans les tons rouge orangé du soleil couchant.

Étendant ses jambes engourdies devant elle, Ginny soupira. Elle aimait terminer une journée d'entraînement intense de cette manière, après avoir gravi à grandes enjambées la colline sur laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. Elle se coupait ainsi de l'effervescence et de l'excitation quotidiennes pour se ressourcer, avant de rentrer au dortoir.

Cela faisait à présent trois mois qu'elle avait entamé sa formation de Poursuiveuse dans la célèbre école d'Irlande du Nord, espérant ainsi intégrer les Holyheads Harpies au terme de celle-ci. Elle avait entendu dire que l'équipe opérait sa base de recrutement parmi les sorcières de l'école, et elle comptait bien prouver qu'elle avait l'étoffe pour devenir une grande joueuse.

Elle était très seule, ici. Elle revenait parfois passer un weekend ou l'autre au Terrier, mais sa relation tumultueuse avec Harry avait rendu les relations mère-fille très tendues et conflictuelles. La mère lion n'appréciait pas beaucoup le fait « qu'elle maltraite » ainsi celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils, et Ginny lui avait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'adopter si elle désirait à ce point qu'il soit un membre à part entière de la famille.

Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de chasser ses pensées négatives. Elle était anxieuse, en ce moment. Elle ne voulait voir personne, tout en manquant de présence humaine, et donnait tout dans ses cours et ses entraînements, autant pour oublier que pour réaliser ses rêves. Ses nerfs lui avaient d'ailleurs valu une altercation assez houleuse avec nul autre que…Drago Malefoy.

Ce prétentieux de Serpentard ! Dans toutes les écoles de Quidditch du monde – et Merlin savait que la famille Malefoy avait les moyens de se payer les écoles les plus prestigieuses -, il avait fallu qu'elle se coltine la pire des pestes. Il s'était évidemment amusé à lui rappeler à quel point il était doué dans son rôle d'Attrapeur, attrapant le Vif d'Or lors d'un match qui avait opposé leurs équipes respectives. Ginny ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était tant énervée lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas la même allure sur un balai sans « Potter pour lui voler la vedette ». Elle ne savait même pas si c'était un compliment au final, mais les Chauve-furie qu'elle lui avait lancé avait eu au moins pour effet de la calmer. Un peu.

Elle avait toujours été comme ça, et une part d'elle se détestait pour ça. Unique fille d'une fratrie de six garçons, elle avait dû faire sa place.

Au grand désarroi de sa mère, elle n'avait jamais été la parfaite poupée à coiffer et à habiller. Tout bébé, déjà, elle suivait ses frères partout, en particulier Fred et George. Elle se souvenait, elle restait assise dans un coin de la pièce, des heures durant, les observant alors qu'ils préparaient leurs magouilles. Même lorsqu'ils faisaient exploser une partie de la maison – explosion suivie d'un tonitruant « Weasley ! », tout le monde sachant de toute façon qui étaient les responsables -, elle ne les avait jamais vendus.

La défense, c'était encore la meilleure preuve qu'elle avait sa place parmi les hommes.

Rendue à ses pensées, Ginny ne s'était pas aperçue que la nuit était tombée. Sans trop d'entrain, elle se leva, jugeant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Quelques heures de sommeil ne seraient pas de refus pour affronter une nouvelle journée.

 **OoOoO**

Elle pleurait. Il la voyait, dissimulé derrière un arbre. Les yeux rougis, elle lui donnait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'elle se disputait avec ses petits amis. Oui, il l'avait vue. Et chaque fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi elle se contentait d'idiots comme Michael Corner ou Dean Thomas, alors qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux que cela. Elle avait affronté plus de danger qu'eux tous réunis. Et elle n'avait même pas cherché à le faire. Elle aussi savait ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est sous l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Mais il n'était pas en train de dire qu'il voulait d'elle comme amie, bien qu'il soit l'exemple type du parfait époux, à n'en pas douter. Pour l'heure, en tous les cas, il était le parfait-dissimulé-derrière-un-arbre - pourquoi cette horripilante habitude à inventer des mots à partir de combinaison d'autres déjà ? Ah oui, Potter, foutu Potter -, quelque peu décontenancé par les larmes de la sorcière.

À la base, il était venu pour se moquer d'elle. Elle avait du style sur son balai, la Weaslette. Bien plus que son idiot de frère jamais il n'avait compris qu'on puisse l'appeler « Weasley est notre Roi ». Beurk, un Roi roux. Bon d'accord, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, la Weaslette n'était pas repoussante. Elle était aussi talentueuse. Elle ne se laissait pas démonter par des techniques un peu brutes de certains autres joueurs. Mais une fois qu'elle descendait de son balai…, c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle s'emportait sans raison. Et il trouvait ça vraiment très drôle, raison pour laquelle il l'avait suivie jusqu'ici.

Un reniflement peu élégant le ramena à la réalité. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il ne lui avait encore fait aucune remarque aujourd'hui. Avait-elle des conflits avec Potter ? Est-il la cause de ses larmes ? Potter, toujours Saint Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien toutes lui trouver, à part la célébrité ? L'argent, il en avait aussi, mais Potter n'en usait jamais à des fins courtisanes. Comme s'il était capable de courtiser, de toute façon… De bien des manières, c'était un boulet – mais bien moins pitoyable que Weasley -, mais force était de constater qu'il arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il le détestait pour cela.

Somme toute, elle ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien. Il n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour elle, mais la voir aussi mal alors qu'il n'était pas responsable n'avait pas grand intérêt pour sa personne, et l'embêter dans ces conditions ne lui apporterait pas la satisfaction qu'il recherchait.

Résigné, il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche de son veston – il prenait toujours le temps de se rafraîchir et de mettre un costume propre après ses entraînements – et s'avança en direction de la sorcière, le laissant pendre juste devant son visage abaissé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder. À peine l'eut-elle dépossédé de son mouchoir qu'il tourna les talons, redescendant la colline.

 **OoOoO**

Après que Malefoy lui eut donné son mouchoir, Ginny n'osa plus retourner sur la colline, de peur de l'y trouver. Elle s'en trouvait ridicule, puisqu'elle le croisait de toute façon tous les jours dans l'établissement scolaire ou sur le terrain.

Finalement, après s'être houspillée à moult reprises, elle grimpa d'un pas décidé sur le haut de la colline, à l'endroit habituel.

Ce fut presque avec déception qu'elle trouva la place désertée, et personne aux alentours. Ce n'était pas comme si elle souhaitait le voir, puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et à se lancer des regards dignes de maléfices de Chauve Furie.

Enfin, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que, depuis l'épisode du mouchoir, Malefoy n'avait plus cherché à la provoquer et c'était bien cela qui était déstabilisant en fin de compte. Elle s'était rendu compte que, si ça l'énervait, ça comblait le vide présent en elle. Elle était si seule ici, que ça avait eu l'avantage de lui faire oublier sa solitude.

Jusqu'à présent.

 **OoOoO**

Il était revenu, les jours qui avaient suivi. Sans trop savoir pour quelle raison. Peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il pourrait à nouveau chercher la querelle, continuer ce petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux depuis le début de la formation. Oui, ce devait être l'explication la plus plausible.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas semblé mieux se porter durant la journée, et le soir, elle ne s'était pas présentée. Au bout de troisième soir, il avait perdu patience et, comme elle ne pointait toujours pas le bout de sa baguette, il avait fait demi-tour.

Il était revenu, une fois de plus, malgré tout. Presque malgré lui. Non, il avait bien une raison : il devait récupérer son mouchoir, brodé de son nom, à l'aide de fines paillettes de Gallions d'or. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui demander en public : quelle excuse aurait-il pour lui avoir prêté son mouchoir, alors qu'on les connaissait pour les deux sorciers qui ne pouvaient pas se voir sans déclaration d'inimitié ?

Alors, il y était, patientant. Révisant sa feinte de Wronski – il se devait de prouver à tous qu'il était le meilleur, tant dans la pratique que dans la théorie -, il ne se rendit compte de la présente de la Weaslette que lorsque celle-ci vint naturellement s'asseoir à quelques pas de lui.

Il fut surpris, mais il ne le montra guère. Il ne réagit pas davantage lorsqu'elle déposa son mouchoir, apparemment propre, sur son parchemin déroulé. Sans un mot, il le prit et le rangea dans la poche de son costume.

Et sans prononcer le moindre mot, ce fut le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle sortit à son tour un rouleau de parchemin et, munie d'une plume et d'un encrier, qu'elle commença à le noircir.

 **OoOoO**

Les jours s'égrainèrent ainsi sur une certaine durée. La journée, ils se chamaillaient autant qu'au premier jour le soir parfois, mais pas toujours, ils se retrouvaient pour faire leurs devoirs ou réviser. Jamais ils ne parlaient. Jamais ils ne se donnaient rendez-vous. Comme s'ils avaient tout dit durant la journée, en quelque sorte. Et c'était devenu une habitude.

C'était comme une trêve, une zone de cessez-le-feu. Ou plutôt, de cessez-les-étincelles. Il n'y avait de la place que pour la paix et le silence et, si Merlin était passé par là, il n'en aurait pas cru ses yeux…ni ses oreilles, vu le calme qui régnait.

Jusqu'au jour où Ginny était arrivée au sommet de la colline, les larmes inondant ses joues rougies. Rageuse, elle avait jeté son sac au sol, et s'était elle-même assise avec aussi peu de ménagement.

Deux secondes plus tard, le mouchoir était apparu devant ses yeux, et elle s'était bruyamment mouchée dedans.

« Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais ! », avait-elle hurlé, sa voix se rompant sur la fin. « Il faut toujours qu'elle me rappelle que je fais les pires choix. Mais je suis sa fille, pas son objet. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle projette sur moi ses rêves ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu, mais sa plume avait cessé de gratter sur son parchemin, signe qu'il l'écoutait. Il était lui-même étonné qu'elle lui parle, ici, alors qu'ils ne s'y étaient jamais adressé un seul mot.

Ginny, quant à elle, avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air boudeur. En vérité, elle voulait éviter d'exploser davantage parce qu'elle le savait, si elle laissait les larmes se muer en sanglots, elle deviendrait pathétique.

Le silence retomba, et elle jugea préférable de se taire. Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre, puis elle sortit son manuel de _Quidditch moderne : entre démonstration technique et démonstration de divertissement._

 **OoOoO**

Il s'était demandé ce que la mère Weasley projetait sur sa fille. Et ce que sa fille rêvait de faire différemment. Depuis quelque temps, il y avait des rumeurs concernant le couple Potter-Weasley. Il battrait de l'aile, et Drago ne doutait pas que cela devait être un sujet de discorde entre mère et fille. Mais au-delà de ce fait, y avait-il certaines choses pour lesquelles Weaslette devait se battre en dépit des considérations maternelles ?

Il avait dû lui-même se battre par rapport aux considérations de son père. Sa mère, elle, accepterait toujours ses décisions, quelles qu'elles soient, tant qu'elles le rendaient heureux. Mais son père…lui plaisait toujours autant la réputation familiale, et il estimait qu'au sortir de la guerre, il y avait autre chose à faire que rodomont sur un balai pour redorer l'image des Malefoy. Il n'avait pas tort…mais Drago rêvait à de grandes étendues et à des paysages verts après la sensation de confinement et le sentiment de noirceur qui avaient été son lot quotidien durant le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait fini par avoir réponse à ses questions.

Avec autant de délicatesse que la dernière fois – c'est-à-dire avec la lourdeur d'un Éruptif -, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'essuyant hargneusement les yeux. Elle sortit le mouchoir brodé de sa poche, l'ayant conservé depuis qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle en aurait plus besoin que lui.

« Ça ne s'arrange pas avec Potter, alors ? », demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Ce jour-là, il les avait vu se disputer dans l'établissement, alors que le Saint Potter était venu lui rendre visite. Ce qui n'avait, visiblement, pas vraiment été du goût de Weaslette, puisqu'elle avait fait un scandale en public.

En guise de réponse, elle secoua la tête.

« Je crois que je vais le quitter », lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Il l'avait senti venir, ce moment. Il ne ressentait même pas de joie à l'idée que Potter perdait sa belle il la voyait juste, elle, affligée et pourtant résolue. N'ayant pas les mots pour panser son chagrin, il sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu gardée fraîche sous l'effet d'un sort, et lui tendit pour qu'elle puisse boire directement au goulot.

« Buvons pour oublier ? »

Entre les larmes et ses yeux gonflés, elle lui sourit, avant de rire maladroitement.

« Buvons pour oublier », accepta-t-elle en penchant la bouteille pour une première gorgée.

 **OoOoO**

Ils avaient beaucoup trop bu. En tout cas, Ginny sentait l'effet de l'alcool sur son cerveau, ayant peu l'habitude de consommer. Elle sentait sa faculté de penser engourdie, anesthésiée mais son corps, lui, semblait fonctionner indépendamment. Tout comme sa langue…

« Embrasse-moi », lâcha-t-elle à Malefoy.

Sous l'effet de la surprise probablement, il se mit à tousser, comme s'il avait avalé une gorgée de travers.

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

Déterminée, elle se planta devant lui, et s'assit de force sur lui.

« Allez ! Tu voulais me faire oublier. Assume jusqu'au bout. Embrasse-moi. »

Ses prunelles prirent une coloration gris tonnerre tout en lui lançant des éclairs. Saisi dans sa fierté, son visage plongea vers le sien et, bientôt, elle sentit ses lèvres.

Elles étaient douces, mais leur mouvement était brusque, violent, et ce fut avec autant de violence qu'elle y répondit, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer.

La sensation était enivrante, Ginny se sentait prise dans un tourbillon, ses pensées fusant à toute allure, tellement vite qu'elle ne pouvait les attraper. Sa seule certitude, c'était qu'une boule de désir ne cessait de grandir dans son bas-ventre, aussi sûrement qu'elle glissait en arrière, le corps de Malefoy se positionna au-dessus du sien et ses grandes mains acheminèrent sur son buste, par-dessous sa cape.

 **OoOoO**

Elle pleurait. Il pouvait l'entendre alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol, alors que le jour s'était couché depuis un moment déjà. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas mieux que lui. Dans la nuit noire, il pouvait juste entendre le battement de leurs cœurs, comme deux tambours résonnant dans ses tympans.

Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? La tension montait en lui tandis que la réalité gagnait sa conscience, tel un feu dévorant.

Fuis, fuis.

Les mots cognaient dans son esprit, comme pour le faire réagir. Il sentait qu'il devait fuir, échapper à cette réalité qui n'avait aucun sens. Et elle, elle continuait à pleurer. Elle commençait à l'agacer. Lui qui avait toujours cru que ses anciens petits-amis n'avaient été que des idiots, incapables de prendre soin d'elle, il se rendait compte qu'elle pleurait vraiment pour un rien. En fin de compte, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

Il devait fuir.

Tel un automate, motivé et hâté par les pleurs, il se rhabilla et se dissipa tel un voleur pris au piège.

 **OoOoO**

Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste là, allongé près d'elle. Pourtant, à l'instant où il avait roulé à côté d'elle, séparant leurs corps de leur chaleur étouffante, elle avait senti qu'il regrettait. Elle n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle ne l'aimait pas, non. C'était juste plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait voulu oublier, s'oublier dans l'alcool, puis dans le désir ardent, mais la douleur n'était que plus intense à présent.

Elle avait honte. Honte de se montrer toujours aussi faible, après avoir agi sans réfléchir. Elle avait honte d'être si différente de ce que sa mère avait voulu qu'elle soit. Ô sa mère, si elle savait…elle l'enverrait valser, aussi sûrement que si elle avait été un Gnome.

Elle ne lui dirait rien. De toute façon, il avait déjà fui, comme piqué par un Billywig. Aussi honteux qu'elle, sans aucun doute. Et il s'était évanoui dans la nuit, comme si tout cela n'était que le vestige d'une pensée fugace, vécue de manière irréaliste sous l'effet de l'alcoolisation.

Aurait-il pu rester ? Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir sombrer, avoir l'impression de devenir vieille, rendue morose. Mais il était parti. En courant.

Alors c'était comme ça que tout allait se terminer, même si rien n'avait réellement commencé.

Telle une idiote, elle pleurait, regrettant d'avoir agi sous l'impulsion typiquement gryffondorienne. Telle une idiote, elle pleurait, parce qu'il avait fui, comme le parfait Serpentard qu'il était.

Et tout cela resterait ici, comme une tombe de fortune. Sur la colline.

* * *

Je vous avoue être relativement satisfaite du rendu de cet OS. Comme l'a remarqué **BrownieJune** , on y lit quelques difficultés que j'ai vécue récemment, et qui expliquent ma difficulté à écrire ces dernières semaines. Mais ça y est, je suis relancée ! Et ça fait du bien d'écrire. Cet OS était exutoire.

A la fin de chaque écrit corrigé, ma bêta me laisse un commentaire. J'ai particulièrement aimé la métaphore qu'elle a utilisée pour parler de Ginny, alors je vous en fais profiter :

 _"Qui pourrait lui en vouloir d'avoir craqué sur Drago ?_

 _N'empêche c'est triste, triste pour elle. Triste qu'elle n'arrive pas à avoir une vie de paix, à faire ce qu'elle veut et à pouvoir s'assumer sans ressentir de la haine ou, peut-être un peu moins, contre ceux qui s'opposent à ce qu'elle fait._

 _Quand je lis ce que tu as écris, Ginny est comme un hérisson. Un tout mignon hérisson qu'on ne peut pas vraiment approcher. Ça aurait été tellement chouette pour elle qu'elle se départisse de ses poils piquants, qui sont à la fois des armes contre les autres mais également le poids de sa morosité."_

Je vous laisse sur ces belles paroles, et je vous dis à demain pour les lecteurices de TALYPE ou à dans quelques semaines pour le défi du mois de mai.

Des paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	7. Le défi du mois de mai

Bonjour mes amours !

Mes examens étant terminés, je reprends l'écriture de ce recueil d'OS. Les défis des mois de juin et de juillet arriveront certainement dans les semaines à venir (je donne toujours ma priorité à TALYPE).

Pour cet OS, il y a un **rating M pour un contenu lourd en émotions** **.** Mes bêtas **LineM** et **NathanaelleS** (que je remercie encore, cœur sur vous) ont pleuré, et je me suis moi-même senti-e très mal en le relisant avant de le publier. Du coup, j'ai décidé de le publier ce soir, avant le chapitre de TALYPE, comme ça vous aurez encore le chapitre pour avoir des émotions un peu plus légères et même joyeuses.

J'ai écrit cette fiction en écoutant _Hurt like hell_ de Fleurie et _Sign of the times_ de Harry Styles.

 **Sortez les mouchoirs.**

* * *

 **Et la douleur jamais ne cesse…**

L'endroit était magnifique. Le jardin japonais, couvert d'un léger givre, donnait des allures féeriques à l'extérieur. Ses fleurs de cerisier étaient comme figées par le temps qui s'écoulait avec lenteur. Sa quiétude s'accordait parfaitement avec la mélancolie qui habitait son cœur. Sa beauté était si intense qu'elle en était douloureuse.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il devinait que les derniers préparatifs étaient en cours. Chaque chaise, au même nombre que les invités, serait recouverte du programme musical de la soirée, choisi par la mariée elle-même. Un orchestre, au talent indiscutable, mondialement reconnu. Il se disait que les ondes magiques, dispersées par la caresse des cordes, saisissaient les plus insensibles.

Harry tourna la tête vers les rideaux, qu'un souffle du vent avait fait onduler. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant ce jour-là.

Il avait ouvert la fenêtre, bien qu'il ne fasse pas tellement chaud. Il était cependant si tendu qu'il avait besoin d'air frais pour ne pas défaillir. Entre ses doigts, il faisait rouler un objet en métal argenté. Une promesse d'engagement. Les engagements, ça n'avait jamais franchement été représentatif de leur vie de couple. Et pourtant, il avait accepté.

Non seulement il avait accepté mais, en plus, c'était comme s'il avait lui aussi attendu ce moment pendant toutes ces années. Son sourire s'était élargi comme jamais auparavant, et ses prunelles anthracite avaient brillé comme un océan illuminé par la lune, tandis qu'il lui passait littéralement la bague au doigt. Ce jour-là, Harry avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre tant l'émotion avait été intense.

À l'instant présent, le stress le gagnait également, en attestaient ses articulations et sa gorge nouées. Il avait beau se frotter les mains, la tension ne se dissipait pas. Elle semblait au contraire s'accentuer de minute en minute.

Et il le voyait encore, avec ce costume trois-pièces noir, qui le seyait à merveille. Il aimait particulièrement lorsqu'il portait cette cravate, de la même couleur que ses pupilles. Ces pupilles qu'il aimait tant. On disait que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme et, le concernant, Harry en était intimement persuadé. Celui qui était attentif pouvait déceler ses émotions : colère, tristesse, désir, tendresse, sarcasme. Celles qu'il ne montrait pas, mais ses yeux trahissaient. À moins qu'il eût été le seul à détenir ce pouvoir. Ou cette faveur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa que cela pouvait être lui. Mais il fut bien vite ramené à la réalité. Ce ne pourrait plus jamais être lui.

D'un soupir résigné et douloureux, il suivit le sorcier de service, chargé de placer les invités. Il arriva à peine au palier du premier étage qu'il fût happé par l'exaltation de la masse. Harry dut s'accouder à la rampe et respirer profondément, la tête rentrée. Il avait des vertiges, une sensation que le monde vivait trop intensément autour de lui. Il manquait d'air, la nausée le gagnait. Brûlante comme le souffle d'un dragon. Il ferma les yeux à l'instant où le sorcier de service posait sa main sur lui, s'assurant qu'il se sentait bien. Il le rassura, alors même que son acquiescement accentuait ses nausées. Alors même que ce simple toucher lui était impossible à supporter. Il ne laissait jamais personne le toucher, plus depuis lui. À part Hermione.

Il ne supportait plus non plus la joie, qui qu'en soit le bénéficiaire. Mais le plus difficile à gérer était cette euphorie qui émergeait de la masse indifférenciée, de l'inconnu plus que du personnel. Malade du monde qui tournait trop vite pour lui, Harry s'était progressivement éloigné de toute vie. Il ne sortait plus. Il s'était arrangé pour travailler à domicile. Dans les journaux, il se disait que le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu à maintes reprises au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'avait terrassé, était à présent détruit par l'adynamie des sorciers.

Et c'était vrai. Son deuil l'avait atteint avec une force si destructrice qu'il avait altéré ses capacités magiques. Il était diminué, affaibli, meurtri. Au commencement, la maladie était psychique, mais elle avait finalement atteint son organisme, créant une maladie dont peu parlaient et pourtant bien réelle. Le deuil était parfois si douloureux qu'il agissait à la manière d'une infection, épuisant littéralement, allant même jusqu'à provoquer des troubles de la déglutition. Littéralement, Harry peinait à se nourrir. Métaphoriquement, il ne pouvait plus rien avaler, plus rien supporter.

Il se mouvait telle une âme en peine à travers la salle de réception, plus qu'il ne circulait réellement. Il percevait le bourdonnement des conversations autour de lui, comme une mélodie lointaine, comme des acouphènes dont on rêverait de se débarrasser, tout en étant conscient de la réalité de sa responsabilité dans leur présence. Il ne pouvait que subir, en attendant que ça passe. Quelques heures. Ce ne serait que quelques heures, ensuite il pourrait s'éclipser et retourner à sa solitude. Prétendre qu'il ne ressentait rien.

Il ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais tour joué par son imagination ou bien la réalité, néanmoins il entendit une mélodie s'élever. C'était un air de piano, lent et élégant, mesuré et doux. Un air romantique. Il ferma les yeux, plongeant une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs.

Ses longs doigts blancs dansaient sur le clavier, avec une délicatesse et une maîtrise à faire pâlir les plus grands virtuoses. Bien sûr, Harry n'y connaissait rien. Mais ces doigts-là étaient incontestablement ceux d'un ange. Un prodige.

La mélodie se modifia alors, devenant sombre et plus lente encore. Cette fois, il savait que c'était son esprit qui se jouait de sa conscience. Il perdit la connexion avec la réalité, les images l'avalèrent, comme s'il avait plongé dans une pensine. La mélodie provenait indiscutablement de ses souvenirs : c'était celle qui avait été jouée à son enterrement, deux ans plus tôt.

Le silence environnant égalait le repos éternel de celui qui fut, un jour, l'homme de ses jours et de ses nuits.

Le silence était tel qu'il avait gagné son cœur comme le froid gagnait les corps en hiver.

Sauf que le silence n'était jamais parti, il avait pris possession des lieux. La résignation était son maître mot. La résignation lui avait fait perdre la raison.

L'instant d'après, sans logique aucune dans l'espace-temps, il revit Hermione, pleurant la fin d'une vie. Hermione, pleurant la mort de celui qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, pour le bonheur qu'il apportait à son frère de cœur. Hermione, qui pleurait la mort de son meilleur ami aussi, d'une certaine façon.

Avec une lenteur désespérée, il secoua la tête, comme pour refuser la réalité de ce passé. Entre l'euphorie ambiante et l'intensité émotionnelle du passé qui l'entraînait dans les abysses, il préférait… Non, il ne préférait rien en réalité. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'extraire du monde, disparaître dans les méandres de l'univers. Mais les images du passé continuaient à le soustraire du moment présent.

Les jours qui avaient suivi le décès, Hermione s'était occupée de lui. Elle s'était installée chez lui, restant à ses côtés comme on restait au chevet d'un malade. Elle lui apportait le thé, plusieurs fois par jour. C'était la seule chose qu'il acceptait d'avaler. Elle restait parfois assise, des heures durant, dans un silence presque religieux, tant il était respectueux.

Elle avait dû reprendre sa vie. Mais la douleur n'avait jamais quitté Harry. Son soutien était à l'égal d'un effleurement de paumes, avant que les mains ne s'entrelacent. Comme lui en avait l'habitude, glissant ses doigts entre les siens. Harry les regardait toujours, en se faisant la réflexion que leurs mains s'unissaient à la perfection, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Et chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, il tombait sur son sourire radieux, presque moqueur, mais pas moins amoureux.

Oh oui, il avait été amoureux. Harry le savait à la manière dont ils se disputaient. C'était à chaque fois comme une explosion, dévastant tout à des kilomètres à la ronde. Même un Éclair de feu lancé à toute vitesse n'aurait pas pu échapper aux débris. Et pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Terriblement. Passionnément. À en perdre la raison.

Ils s'étaient notamment disputés à propos du mariage. Il exigeait une sécurité maximale, jugeant que l'union d'un fils de Mangemort et de celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une cible parfaite. Il craignait surtout pour la vie de son futur époux, même s'il ne l'avait pas énoncé en ses termes. Mais il avait affirmé être confiant, persuadé qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Pas autant d'années après la guerre.

À chaque dispute, ils se réconciliaient aussi violemment qu'ils s'étaient déchirés. Les éclats de voix faisaient place aux étincelles d'un baiser fougueux, dans l'intensité des retrouvailles après qu'il soit parti en claquant la porte. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse, des mots échangés sur le bout des lèvres.

Harry l'avait laissé gagner la bataille. Ils ne changeraient rien à la sécurité mise en place pour le mariage.

Harry avait tout perdu. Le 30 mai 2017, moins de deux mois avant l'échange des consentements, il l'avait retrouvé allongé sur le sol, son corps sans vie. Il se voyait encore se précipiter sur lui, comme dans un film au ralenti. Il avait passé sa main sur son corps, cherchant un pouls, un quelconque signe, une réaction. Sa main était ressortie poisseuse. Il avait mis longtemps à accepter qu'il s'agissait de sang. Et un voile était tombé devant ses yeux, refusant la réalité des faits. Mort. Il était mort. Et Harry était devenu froid comme la pierre.

Il avait dû rester là durant une éternité. Ou peut-être pas. Il était presque certain d'avoir hurlé. Ou peut-être que son hurlement ne pouvait pas s'exprimer. Peut-être que seul le silence avait déchiré ses poumons. Cet instant, il l'avait vécu. Mais son souvenir était abrasé de tout sentiment. La scène était irréelle. Tout comme les larmes d'Hermione, lorsqu'il l'avait appelée, ne sachant comment réagir, que faire. Face à son impuissance, elle avait tout pris en charge. Jusqu'à l'enterrement en lui-même.

Il renvoyait encore le cercueil, d'un bois couleur de cendre, en magie renforcée pour préserver le corps. Il renvoyait encore la procession, les capes noires et les visages tournés vers le sol. Les sorciers, peu nombreux, mais silencieux dans une déférence digne des Sang pur.

Il renvoyait aussi les clous s'enfoncer dans le bois, scellant à jamais son dernier toit. Chaque coup était un retour brutal à la réalité, martelant son torse en rythme. Il se courba, pris de haut-le-cœur. Puis les souvenirs l'emmenèrent à nouveau à ce jour si douloureux.

Face à lui, sa belle-mère. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, mais toujours digne. Donnant l'impression d'avoir pris vingt ans en l'espace de quelques jours, mais dissimulant sa souffrance derrière un sourire. D'un geste apaisant, elle lui avait signifié qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ils partageaient la douleur d'un amour perdu. Celui d'une mère pour son fils, celui d'un homme pour son compagnon.

Elle avait déposé un bouquet de roses rouges éternelles sur le cercueil, avant qu'il ne soit recouvert, la terre s'entassant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Des roses rouges qu'il avait eu le temps de voir disparaître, tandis qu'Hermione le serrait fort contre elle. Tandis que ses propres larmes s'échappaient en flots continus sur ses joues.

Des roses comme il y en avait, en ce jour de mariage. Ce mariage en l'honneur de sa meilleure amie, qui avançait avec grâce sur le chemin de pétales, et avec une excitation évidente. Dans un état second, Harry assista à l'échange d'alliances, au baiser sous une salve d'applaudissements, aux sourires radieux d'Hermione et de Ron en tant que mariés qui renouvelaient leurs vœux. Comme pour se promettre que rien n'avait jamais changé, que leur amour était toujours plus fort.

Harry ne pouvait que constater leur bonheur. Il ne le ressentait pas. S'il ne souhaitait que cela, il n'y croyait pas pour lui-même. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui pour se noyer dans son abîme. Dans cet état où il n'y avait plus que lui-même, où le présent et le passé se confondaient sans aucune séparation nette, sans rien pour les différencier. Mise à part son absence, toujours aussi tenace. Le temps ne guérissait pas, c'était un mensonge pour ceux qui croyaient en le pouvoir de l'espoir.

Se noyer dans l'alcool, c'était cela son seul espoir. Pour un court répit. Lui permettant ainsi de survivre à la soirée, jusqu'à ce moment de relâchement sous la douche. Où, détaché de lui-même, il se vit plus qu'il ne se sentit glisser le long de la cabine, éclatant en sanglots. Mais la douleur, elle, se ressentait avec une intensité qui ne semblait pas avoir diminué au fil des mois. La douleur était partout. En dedans, en dehors. Partout autour de lui, tel un cancer qui s'était répandu. Voracement.

L'eau coulait le long de sa colonne, dans ses cheveux. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, se mêlaient à l'eau. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, à nouveau happé par les souvenirs qui ne cessaient de l'envahir.

Un baiser. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes. Affamées. Une langue avide, à la recherche de la sienne. Des mains qui se frôlent, s'entrelacent. Des sourires échangés, des regards qui ont faim de l'autre. La perte de contrôle sous l'effet du désir. Des caresses exigeantes, des soupirs de corps qui ne trouvent pas la satiété. Et cette confusion des êtres, du passé et du présent, de ce bonheur et de cette déchirure. Mélancolie.

Impuissance.

Épuisement.

Un appel au secours pour un trépas. Les souvenirs heureux qui se mêlent au rouge.

Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme les roses. Un cri qui ne pouvait s'exprimer.

La nuit allait être longue.

 **OoOoO**

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, la nuit avait été un enfer. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il avait hurlé sa souffrance silencieuse, se déchirant de l'intérieur, et les larmes avaient coulé, comme pour le sang invisible de sa déchirure intérieure.

Sans même accorder un regard à son radioréveil magique, il avait sauté hors du lit, puis dans un jeans, et s'était rendu au seul endroit où il retrouvait encore une part de lui-même.

Au cimetière.

Face à sa tombe, qu'il dévisageait comme s'il espérait que l'écriture change. Mais ses prières étaient restées vaines pendant deux ans, pourquoi aurait-il de la chance ce jour-là ? La pierre demeurait désespérément froide.

Il avait voulu lui faire croire que c'était son cœur qui était froid comme la pierre. Il avait menti. Il avait sans doute voulu y croire lui-même. Harry avait toujours su, au fond de lui. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Jamais. On ne pouvait feindre une telle passion.

Et une telle passion tuait aussi sûrement qu'un Sectumsempra. Harry aurait presque souri de cette pensée. Mais il en était incapable. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui ne pouvait plus en être un. C'était la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle. Elle durait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse un jour se réveiller.

Il entendit une voiture se garer, un moteur arrêter de tourner, puis une porte claquer. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, en tailleur.

« Je vais partir en nuit de noces », lui annonça-t-elle.

Mais il le savait déjà. Il ne dit rien. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, Harry. Tu brûles à petit feu et… »

« Je ne brûle plus, Hermione », la contredit-il d'une voix rauque, d'être resté sans parler pendant très longtemps. « Je suis déjà en cendres. »

« Le phénix renaît de ses cendres », lui assura-t-elle, telle une promesse, la voix douloureuse.

Harry soupira. Il s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Je ne suis pas un phénix. Je ne vais pas renaître de mes centres. »

« Alors j'y croirai pour toi. »

Ces paroles résonnaient comme une urgence. Elle avait peur pour lui, pour sa vie. Lui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu peur pour lui-même, un jour dans sa vie. Alors encore moins maintenant.

Elle lui glissa un morceau de parchemin dans la poche de sa chemise, puis se releva, pressant sa main sur son épaule.

« Si, un jour, tu te sens prêt…, c'est l'adresse d'un psychomage de renommée. Il fait des merveilles. Et il est spécialisé dans le deuil. »

Elle partit après avoir pressé son épaule une dernière fois. Harry entendit à nouveau des portières claquer, le moteur rugir et la voiture partir, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits.

Après un temps infini, Harry se décida enfin à poser les yeux sur l'épitaphe gravée en face de lui, qui n'avait bien évidemment pas changé.

 _« L'ataraxie comme leitmotiv, l'amour comme seule rédemption. »_

Un hommage à ce personnage qui n'aspirait qu'aux plaisirs, mais qui avait succombé à l'amour, malgré lui. L'amour qui l'avait finalement amené à sa propre mort. Quelle ironie cette vie.

« Tu te rappelles, ce jour-là ? », commença-t-il, s'adressant à la pierre sans vie. « On s'était disputés. Violemment. Tu es parti. On baisait toujours comme des mânes après s'être déchirés avec des mots. Alors je t'attendais. J'ai attendu longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais cette fois-là, t'es jamais revenu. T'es jamais revenu. Tu m'as bousillé le cœur comme tu me l'avais promis. »

Sa voix s'était brisée, et pourtant, il continua, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard, Drago. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut l'impression que sa poitrine se déchargeait d'un poids. Il éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots amers avec un goût de libération.

* * *

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cet OS, mais si c'est le cas, je vous comprends. Je me suis auto-traité-e d'horrible personne en le relisant i peine une heure.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous, cœur sur vous.

PS : Tout va bien, Drago est toujours vivant dans TALYPE.


	8. Le défi du mois de juin

Bonjour mes amours ! :D Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Ou plutôt pas trop cette fois, cet OS est plutôt doux et sans prétention.

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais cette histoire en tête. Depuis bien cinq mois, pour être honnête. Mais je pense que ce n'était pas le moment. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de vivre un peu reclu-e pour ça. Peut-être que j'avais aussi besoin d'approfondir, par l'écriture, la relation que je prête à Harry et à Hermione (ce que je fais depuis plusieurs mois par le biais de TALYPE).

Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la chanson _Be there_ du groupe Seafret, et en particulier par le refrain :

'Cause I can't be without you  
(Parce que je ne peux pas être sans toi)

I'll be there when you need me most  
(Je serai là quand tu auras le plus besoin de moi)  
I'll be there if you're ever alone  
(Je serai là si jamais tu es seul)  
Together, we can grow old.  
(Ensemble, nous pouvons vieillir)  
I can't leave you  
(Je ne peux pas te quitter) 

Il est sans prétention, mais il me sort de ma zone de confort : en effet, la scène s'inscrit dans les livres. Pour la première fois, je suis retourné-e lire certains passages pour m'imprégner de la scène en question. Ce qui change ici, c'est uniquement le point de vue : c'est l'analyse d'Hermione du départ de Ron. Il s'agit donc d'un écrit 100% canon (comme Drago). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **NathanaelleS** et **LineM** pour vos si gentils commentaires. Merci aussi à **BrownieJune**. Je sais que mon premier jet ne t'a pas plu. Je n'ai rien changé finalement : ma prise de risque se situe à un autre niveau, pas dans les événements mais dans la contrainte du contexte.

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup pour ton passage sur le précédent OS alors que tu n'aimes le Drarry ! Y a-t-il un chance pour que je t'y fasse adhérer ? (a)

* * *

 **Together we could grow old (On pourrait vieillir ensemble)**

La neige était tombée cette nuit-là. Elle avait recouvert le sol et les arbres d'une nappe blanche, donnant la sensation que la vie dormait d'un sommeil aussi profond que celui de Blanche Neige. Ça avait toujours été son Disney préféré, enfant comme adolescente. Peut-être parce qu'elle rêvait, en attendant de pouvoir vivre son propre conte de fées, avant de découvrir le monde magique.

Sauf qu'aucun prince charmant ne viendrait sauver Hermione de son indolence. Elle avait justement versé trop de larmes en raison du départ explosif de son roi. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'espérer son retour, et l'abattement l'avait envahie.

Une bourrasque la fit frissonner et elle resserra étroitement son manteau. À côté d'elle, appuyé contre le même arbre, Harry en fit autant.

Lui aussi feignait de ne rien ressentir. Son hébétude avait laissé place à une douleur sourde, mais qui criait tellement fort qu'on la sentait comme une aura mélancolique.

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle voyait encore sa réaction, lorsque Ron s'était levé en lui assenant qu'il avait cru en lui, qu'il avait cru qu'Harry savait où ils allaient. Il avait encaissé, comme s'il recevait un coup de poignard. Puis son regard s'était voilé, et la haine avait remplacé la douleur. Pour qu'elle ne le détruise pas, elle devait exploser, sortir de son corps.

Les mots avaient été durs. Comme toujours, Ron ne mâchait pas ses mots, les usant pour blesser autant que lui l'était. Ça aussi, Hermione le savait. Tout comme elle savait que « Celui-Qui-A-Vu-Pire » n'était pas directement une atteinte envers son meilleur ami. C'était surtout, et avant tout, une maladresse. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas d'autres pour exprimer son inquiétude ou son impuissance.

Pendant des jours, aidé par l'Horcruxe pendu à son cou, il avait ruminé. Il avait perdu la foi, comme un enfant qui apprend que le Père Noël n'existe pas réellement et ce qui comprend ce qui se cache réellement derrière les cadeaux. Lui qui avait toujours cru en Harry, presque comme un super héros, il se rendait compte que lui aussi avait des limites. Il ne pouvait pas tout résoudre, encore moins sans difficultés.

Ça partait du bon sens, mais pour Ron… Harry était non seulement la première personne à l'avoir considéré, mais en plus il était comme un modèle. Il est difficile d'accepter qu'un modèle ne réussit pas en tout, parce que si lui ne le pouvait pas, qui le pourrait ? Sûrement pas Ron. Dans sa conception des choses, en tout cas.

Et Hermione n'avait rien arrangé en lançant un Protego. Bien sûr, elle avait d'abord pensé à les protéger, Godric savait à quel point la colère de deux têtes brûlées pouvait être pernicieuse. Ensuite, elle avait réalisé avec horreur le tableau qui s'était peint sous ses yeux : le bouclier ne les avait pas seulement protégés, il les avait également séparés, dressant une barrière invisible entre eux. Enfin, Ron parti, l'horreur avait laissé place à la culpabilité.

Consciemment, elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Elle savait aussi qu'à la seconde où il le ferait, Harry lui pardonnerait. Pour elle, ça prendrait un peu plus de temps, parce qu'elle était amoureuse, et donc blessée autrement plus profondément. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, elle n'en doutait donc pas une seule seconde qu'ils seraient à nouveau tous les trois réunis. Comme avant. Comme s'il ne s'était rien produit, ni les mots durs ni le départ impromptu.

Néanmoins, la guerre, les pertes, la peur les rendaient plus vulnérables. L'espoir tanguait comme une flamme dans une brise. Par peur de s'effondrer, l'un comme l'autre restait silencieux depuis son départ. Elle pleurait la nuit, parfois. Si la journée elle se retenait pour ne pas en rajouter sur sa peine, elle lâchait les vannes une fois qu'il s'était assoupi. Elle avait besoin de ça pour tenir le coup, se décharger avant de repartir. Autant que possible.

Il fallait aussi admettre ce qui était. Lorsqu'elle avait utilisé le charme du bouclier, elle n'avait pas uniquement pensé à protéger ses amis. Elle avait aussi pensé à protéger Harry. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ça n'avait plus été Ron, celui qu'elle aimait. Ça avait été un sorcier qui aurait pu s'en prendre à son meilleur ami. Et ça, Hermione ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle s'opposerait toujours à quiconque voudrait s'en prendre à Harry. Toujours.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, c'était au-delà de tout, au-delà du descriptible.

Elle l'aimait pour sa façon de se battre pour des causes justes, sans chercher la gloire ou la reconnaissance. S'il avait pu le faire, il aurait toujours agi dans l'ombre, mais toujours pour le bien de tous.

Elle l'aimait aussi pour son humilité, sa bonté de cœur, mais aussi son humour : il était ridicule, mais si léger et enfantin que l'on ne pouvait qu'en rire. Il ne demandait rien à personne, il n'aspirait qu'à vivre. Et malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, toutes les responsabilités auxquelles il devait faire face alors qu'il était si jeune, il ne se plaignait jamais. Il ne se posait jamais en éclopé. Il fait simplement face à ce qu'il estimait être un devoir.

Quand Ron lui avait demandé de choisir entre Harry et lui, il n'avait même pas été envisageable de le suivre. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle considérait Harry comme la seule famille qui lui restait. C'était aussi parce qu'elle lui avait fait la promesse d'être toujours là, à ses côtés. De le soutenir, d'affronter les difficultés avec lui. S'il devait se soulever pour combattre Voldemort, détruire ses Horcruxes, elle irait jusqu'au bout avec lui. Qu'importe ce à quoi elle devait renoncer pour cela.

Ça lui était égal si elle risquait sa vie. Si elle avait pris une décision contraire, elle n'aurait plus pu affronter son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il avait besoin d'elle d'un point de vue intellectuel, c'était incontestable. Mais tout seul, dans cette forêt… il n'y survivrait pas. On n'affrontait pas seul le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps sans pilier, même si on était Harry Potter. Oh ! À la fin, ce serait lui, elle le savait. Ce n'était cependant pas pour cette raison qu'il ferait le chemin sans âme, sans soutien.

Ce devait d'ailleurs bien être pour cette raison que Dumbledore lui avait légué _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_. Il savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout pour lui. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente. Elle était persuadée qu'il lui avait laissé un message, et elle se devait de découvrir lequel.

Il n'était plus question de rester ici et de vieillir dans la solitude, perdus au milieu d'une forêt. Ils vieilliraient ensemble, dans un monde en paix, débarrassé de Voldemort et de ses sbires. Elle se leva, décidée à percer l'énigme dont elle était l'héritière.

Ils avaient une guerre à gagner.

* * *

Comme toujours, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre retour !

Ce weekend, je vous publierai également le défi du mois de juillet, qui est écrit. J'aurai ainsi rattrapé le retard engendré par ma pause "examens" ! :D

Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	9. Le défi du mois de juillet

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Le jour est venu pour moi de rattraper mon retard dans ce recueil de défis. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un Deamus (Dean/Seamus), que je gardais dans un coin de mon esprit depuis un moment déjà. Il m'a été inspiré par la chanson _Mon évidence_ de M. Pokora. Pourquoi un Deamus et pas un autre pairing, je vous avoue que je n'en sais absolument rien. Le fait est que, quand j'écoute cette chanson, j'imagine Dean caresser le dos de Seamus. J'imagine quelque chose de très doux.

Et j'espère que c'est ce que vous inspirera mon OS : de la douceur. C'est un pairing que j'ai toujours apprécié, sans jamais avoir rien lu ni écrit (jusqu'à ce jour). Ça a simplement toujours été... une évidence. Que vous perceviez ces deux-là comme meilleurs amis (ce que je peux comprendre, puisque c'est comme ça que je perçois Hermione et Harry) ou amants, je vous laisse découvrir cette petite histoire.

Merci à **NathanaelleS** et **LineM**. Cœur sur vous.

* * *

 **Mon jour de chance**

Il avait fait partie des premiers arrivants de l'Ordre à rejoindre Poudlard pour la grande bataille. Malgré la tension qui régnait et la noirceur des derniers mois passés sous le règne de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'était surtout l'excitation qui habitait Dean.

Enfin, il quittait la clandestinité pour se battre, pour résister et renverser le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Enfin, il quittait la clandestinité et il retrouvait son meilleur ami de toujours, Seamus.

À peine était-il passé par le tableau d'Ariana, pénétrant dans la Salle sur Demande, qu'il l'avait cherché du regard. Et il l'avait trouvé.

Leurs pupilles accrochées, ils avançaient l'un vers l'autre, inconscients et déconnectés du chaos alentour, qui ne faisait pas plus attention à eux qu'eux ne le faisaient. De toute façon, les autres pourraient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Même s'ils s'en fichaient certainement. En ces temps de guerre, les retrouvailles étaient toujours si intenses que rien ne pourrait leur paraître disproportionné.

Les derniers mètres furent anéantis en quelques foulées, impatients de se retrouver après huit mois de séparation. Ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, ôtés d'un poids. Rien n'avait changé entre eux.

« Tu avais intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau », s'exclama Seamus alors qu'ils s'écartaient suffisamment pour se dévisager.

Dean sourit, révélant sa dentition. Qu'il était bon de le revoir, qu'il était bon d'entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix. Qu'il était bon de le sentir si près de lui. Derrière ses mots, sa boutade, il détectait le soulagement. Égal au sien.

« En revanche, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi », souligna-t-il, perdant instantanément le sourire tandis qu'il découvrait le visage tuméfié de son ami.

Son regard furetait les contusions présentes en quantité. Et, à en juger par les couleurs variant du violet au jaune, certaines étaient plus récentes que d'autres. Il avait pris cher plus d'une fois. Affolé, il fut incapable de détacher ses yeux des meurtrissures, imaginant les pires sévices qu'il avait pu subir.

« Les Carrow », expliqua Seamus, répondant à sa question silencieuse. « Ils s'en prennent à quiconque ose se rebeller contre leur autorité. J'ai fait exploser quelques trucs pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

Il rit jaune, à la fois fier de lui-même et anxieux à l'idée de provoquer son mécontentement pour les prises de risque. Dean secoua la tête, étant lui-même à la fois fier et inquiet pour lui. Il se pencha, déposant un long baiser sur son front, tâchant d'éviter un endroit trop sensible. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que les bras de Seamus raffermissaient leur prise autour de sa taille.

« Tu aurais dû venir avec moi quand je suis parti. »

 **OoOoO**

 _Huit mois plus tôt._

« Purin de merde. Demain tu pars et, dans quelques jours, c'est la rentrée. Et tu n'seras même pas là », se plaignit Seamus, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

Comme chaque été, ils passaient du temps ensemble, jouant au Quidditch, assistant à des matches de football, ou simplement restant l'un à côté de l'autre, pendant que Dean profitait d'un peu de calme pour dessiner. Mais cet été avait un goût particulier. Amer. Parce que c'était la guerre, et que Dean ne prévoyait pas de retourner à Poudlard. C'était trop dangereux pour lui. Il n'avait aucune preuve qu'il était Sang-mêlé. Pour les Mangemorts, il était un Né-moldu. Pour les Mangemorts, sa vie ne valait rien.

Il frissonna, comme pour chasser de ses pensées que les faits atroces subis par celles et ceux qui avaient été attrapés. Se cacher, vivre une vie de fugitif était sa seule chance d'en réchapper.

« Tu peux encore venir avec moi », dit-il d'une voix triste, conscient de la réponse qui allait suivre.

Seamus soupira.

« Je ne peux pas… enfin si, je pourrais. Mais ma place est ailleurs. Je veux être de la résistance active, à Poudlard. On aura du taff, c'est clair. Et je me sentirais utile, alors qu'en me cachant… », se justifia-t-il.

Dean acquiesça. Il savait tout ça. Il le comprenait. Il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait pu. Mais lui n'avait pas le choix. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Si seulement je pouvais résister avec toi… », soupira-t-il à son tour.

Il aurait tellement aimé partager ça avec Seamus. Tout aurait été différent, mais, avec lui, il se sentait plus fort.

« Ouais, moi aussi j'aurais voulu que tu sois là. Mais il faut que tu sauves ton cul », se plaignit-il en réponse.

Un silence lourd de tristesse prit place durant quelques secondes.

« Tu vas me manquer, t'sais… », ajouta Seamus dans un murmure.

Dean tourna vivement la tête vers lui, surpris. Ça, en revanche, c'était nouveau. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il lui manquerait. Ce serait la même chose pour lui, et son cœur se serrait d'avance. Il était incapable de dire quand ils se reverraient. Si même ils se reverraient un jour. Mais jamais l'un deux ne l'avait formulé à voix haute.

« Ouais, toi aussi… », souffla-t-il, de peur que sa voix ne se brise s'il parlait plus fort.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir de regrets si je ne fais rien », continua-t-il, ses pupilles brûlantes de détermination.

Dean acquiesça, il avait déjà compris depuis longtemps. Il ne dit rien, préférant détourner les yeux. C'était trop douloureux de le regarder en sachant que, bientôt, ils devraient se séparer.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser alors que Seamus se déplaçait et il déglutit. Il mourrait d'envie de l'avoir près de lui, mais sa présence lui était pénible, maintenant que le jour de son départ approchait. Pourtant, il savait qu'une fois le moment venu, il regretterait de ne pas avoir profité de son meilleur ami. C'était évidemment plus facile à penser qu'à mettre en place.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un genou le toucher, et il se figea en voyant Seamus passer une jambe par-dessus lui, s'asseyant sur ses propres jambes repliées en tailleur. Perdu, il le laissa s'installer, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je ne pensais pas à la révolution quand je parlais de ne pas avoir de regrets », expliqua-t-il, son visage occupant tout son champ de vision.

Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Il pouvait voir ses taches de rousseur, qui disparaissaient presque sous ses pommettes rougissantes. Il pouvait aussi le voir mordre ses lèvres épaisses, et il eut envie d'en faire autant, d'en découvrir la texture sous les lèvres. Étaient-elles aussi douces qu'elles le laissaient présager ? Il ferma les yeux, sentant une raideur se former dans son short.

 _Et merde_ , songea-t-il. Il suffirait que Seamus baisse les yeux pour s'en rendre compte. À coup sûr, il verrait. Il dissimulait ses penchants depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait pas se vendre pour leur dernier jour. C'était trop bête, il allait tout gâcher.

« Dean… », l'appela Seamus, son souffle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il semblait aussi erratique que son propre cœur, qui se démenait dans sa cage thoracique, prêt à en découdre avec une force invisible.

Courageux, il rouvrit les yeux, découvrant son visage penché sur le sien. Comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal pour agir, Seamus effaça les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, pas même dans ses rêves les plus insensés.

Par Godric ! Cette fois, il ne rêvait pourtant pas. Ils s'embrassaient, pour de vrai ! C'était trop beau.

Le visage de Seamus s'écarta, et Dean put voir l'étendue de sa gêne : il était rouge pivoine. Il était tout simplement adorable. Son propre cœur battait tellement vite qu'il peinait à respirer.

« Depuis quand ? », demanda-t-il malgré tout, chuchotant à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres.

« Depuis toujours ? J'en sais rien, en fait. Au moins trois ans, en tout cas… », répondit Seamus, baissant la tête.

Ému plus qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer, même pour lui-même, Dean glissa ses bras sous ses fesses, le rapprochant de lui. Juste au-dessus de lui, deux yeux écarquillés le dévisageaient. À la fois amusé et heureux, il se grandit pour toucher à nouveau ses lèvres, déjà avide de les joindre à nouveau aux siennes.

Seamus glissa une main dans le haut de son dos, le pressant davantage contre lui, et il en fit autant avec celles posées sous ses fesses. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, leurs langues se taquinant dans une fougue dévorante. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps pour ça…

« Jusqu'où…jusqu'où tu veux aller pour ne rien regretter ? » lui demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse et, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, leurs regards se posèrent en même temps sur leurs entre-jambes, qui formaient des bosses douloureuses à la surface de leurs shorts. Ils rirent, gênés, avant que leurs regards ne s'accrochent à nouveau. Leurs pupilles se consumaient de désirs l'un pour l'autre.

Et ils brûlèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Ils ne fermèrent pas l'œil, pas une seule seconde, bien conscients qu'ils n'auraient pas une deuxième chance. Chaque minute comptait, c'était la dernière fois. Avant longtemps. Ou de toute leur vie. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec cette lucidité douloureuse que Dean parcourut son corps nu de baisers, tentant de s'imprégner de chaque parcelle. Il voulait le connaître du bout des lèvres, et il se délectait de ses soupirs, à chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur sa peau.

Il le désirait encore, ardemment, malgré la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. S'il avait cru ça un jour… et dire que, sans l'intervention de Seamus, il n'y aurait jamais rien eu. Il était à la fois si triste et si heureux. Il craignait tellement de ne plus jamais le revoir. Même si, en cet instant, il se disait aussi qu'il pourrait mourir en paix après avoir vécu une telle nuit.

« Dean… », l'appela-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il remonta, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il remarqua ses yeux baignés de larmes, son esprit étant probablement hanté par les mêmes pensées.

« On se retrouvera après la guerre », lui promit-il, captant son regard, tentant au mieux de lui transmettre tout son courage et son espoir. Il voulait le rassurer, même s'il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

« T'as intérêt à survivre, mec. Sinon, je te défonce... », déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Souriant, il étira son cou pour se rapprocher de son visage.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, quand même… », s'amusa-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, avant que leurs fronts se touchent, restant accolés. Dean glissa sa main dans sa nuque, la caressant du bout du pouce.

« Je reviendrai », s'engagea-t-il. « Je reviendrai ».

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, comme pour sceller sa parole.

 **OoOoO**

Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart de l'effervescence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, après avoir profité de l'euphorie de la victoire. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, juste tous les deux. Au calme.

Assis dans l'une des cours du château, ils avaient vue sur le pont que Seamus avant détruit un peu plus tôt, pour empêcher les partisans du mage noir, à présent anéanti, de pénétrer les lieux.

« Joli travail », le félicita-t-il.

En guise de réponse, il entendit un reniflement. Il tourna doucement la tête vers lui, l'observant avec tendresse. Il attendit qu'il se livre, sachant qu'il le ferait à un moment donné.

« On a gagné. Par Merlin, on a gagné », dit-il simplement, en prise avec ses émotions.

Dean ne savait pas s'il parlait de la guerre ou du fait qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Mais il ressentait la même chose. C'était tellement merveilleux et libérateur qu'il peinait à y croire. Ils étaient libres. Libres et vivants. Libres de vivre. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes déborder des orbites de Seamus, il tendit le bras, l'attirant contre lui.

« Oui, on a gagné », confirma-t-il, tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre son torse. « Maintenant, on a tout le temps pour être ensemble. Si c'est toujours ce que tu veux. »

Seamus renifla une nouvelle fois, et il attendit. Il ne pouvait jamais rester sans rien répondre, il avait toujours réponse à tout.

« Compte là-dessus. T'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi, t'sais », lui dit-il sur un ton à la fois rieur et plein de promesses.

Dean sourit, à présent lui aussi ému aux larmes. Regardant au loin, là où le pont se trouvait encore quelques heures auparavant, il songea qu'une vie explosive l'attendait certainement. Il l'espérait même. Il ne l'imaginait pas autrement.

Parce que, entre eux, ça avait toujours été une évidence.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Vous inspire-t-il autant de douceur qu'à moi ? Vous est-il toujours apparu comme une évidence ?

On se retrouve en reviews et le mois prochain pour le défi du mois d'août ! Paillettes sur vous.


	10. Le défi du mois d'août

Bonsoir mes amours !

Vous l'attendiez peut-être, le voici enfin : le défi du mois d'août. J'ai mis du temps à vous le poster, d'une part parce qu'il a fallu que je l'écrive et, d'autre part, parce que j'ai préféré le faire relire par plusieurs personnes.

La raison tient dans son thème : il s'agit d'une **darkfic**.  
Comme vous le savez peut-être, je prépare une Drarry en fiction longue, dont le début se déroule à Azkaban. Je me documente sur l'univers carcéral, et ça m'a mal à plusieurs reprises, tellement l'ambiance est lourde et oppressive. J'ai eu besoin d'évacuer tout cela. Et puis, de cette façon, je peux me tester, voir si je sois au point à ce niveau. Du coup, en tout logique, vous devriez ressentir ce que j'ai moi-même ressenti. **Warning donc, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'ambiance**. Et surtout, ce que je voulais dire, c'était que je ne voulais pas que vous repartiez avec cette lourdeur.  
A ce sujet, je remercie énormément **MissPika42** , qui m'a aiguillé-e sur la clôture de l'OS. Mon premier jet était vraiment trop sombre.

Il s'agit d'un Dramione. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment central ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à **NathanaelleS** , **Line.M** , **BrownieJune** , **MissPika42** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et _Sylwia_.

* * *

 **Et il emportera la vérité en pénitence.**

 _« Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground. »_ _Hurricane,_ 30 seconds to Mars.

 _« Dis-moi… tuerais-tu pour sauver une vie ? Dis-moi… tuerais-tu pour prouver que tu as raison ? C'est l'explosion, c'est l'explosion, tout brûle. Laisse le feu se propager. La tempête nous poursuit jusque dans nos retranchements. » La tempête,_ 30 seconds to Mars.

 **OoOoO**

Dans le parloir de la prison d'Azkaban, un couple profite du temps qui lui est imparti. Une fois par semaine, le samedi après-midi. C'est comme ça depuis deux ans, à présent.

La femme, fin de la vingtaine, a les yeux rougis, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

L'homme, de la même tranche d'âge, a les yeux fatigués, le visage émacié, ravagé par le temps qui s'écoule distinctement en prison. Il paraît être en geôle depuis le triple du temps, au moins.

Aucun des deux ne semble tenir bon. Ils dorment peu, survivent plus qu'ils ne vivent. Et pourtant, ils sont là, tous les weekends, à se damner pour quelques mots de l'autre, une tendresse, un baiser.

« J'ai besoin de savoir… Tu dois me le dire… Je t'en prie, Drago », le supplie-t-elle pour la millième fois au moins.

En face, le détenu ne fait pas bonne figure. Il semble se décomposer, devenir plus blanc que la craie, accentuant sa pâleur déjà effrayante. Il lutte pour ne pas laisser le flot de paroles se déverser. Il souffre visiblement de son silence, mais son intérêt doit être bien supérieur pour en faire tout un mystère.

« Hermione, mon amour… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas », lui répond-il d'une voix qui se brise, déchirée par son mutisme. Dans sa cellule, il ne parle pas avec son codétenu. Dans ses déplacements, il exécute, mais ne pactise pas avec les surveillants.

Drago Malefoy n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il n'est plus qu'une âme errante. Sa compagne ne fait pas meilleur amendement. Elle n'est libre qu'aux yeux de la Justice. Son esprit, lui, se trouve dans un étau inextricable.

« Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ! Je ne peux plus vivre avec ce…ce… ce trou noir ! Il faut que je me souvienne, que je me rappelle pour comprendre. Et tu es le seul à connaître la vérité… », insiste-t-elle, le ton de sa voix frôlant l'hystérie.

Drago ferme les yeux. Les muscles de tout son corps sont tendus, son cou et ses épaules semblent noués dans un dilemme suppliciant. Il grimace, déglutit.

« S'il te plaît… Drago, je ne survivrai pas à ça… », ajoute-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

De nouvelles larmes perlent au coin de ses paupières. Drago le sait. Il ouvre les yeux, plongeant son regard éternellement anthracite, dans lequel on sombre comme dans une tempête dévastatrice.

Il tend la main, caressant du pouce la joue de celle qu'il aime. Avec la tendresse qui traverse ses pupilles, personne n'oserait douter de ses sentiments, pas même les plus sceptiques.

Pleurant doucement au creux de sa paume, Hermione se laisse aller. Elle n'a plus que l'énergie de l'abandon. Il emportera, une fois de plus, son secret dans la cellule 483.

C'est l'heure des séparations. Les amants se quittent d'un baiser chaste et appuyé, grappillant quelques secondes d'un temps qui ne leur appartient déjà plus.

Dans la salle de maintenance, un étage au-dessus, le directeur de la prison, accompagné d'un technicien de vigilance, accueille le Chef des Aurors, lui-même en présence de l'un de ses officiers, le célèbre Harry Potter.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demande le supérieur.

Harry prend une grande inspiration.

« J'en pense que vous me placez dans une situation délicate, Monsieur. Avec tout votre respect, je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions. Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie. Cela induit forcément quelque chose de ma part », explique-t-il, tentant de paraître le plus assuré possible.

Le Chef des Aurors soupire.

« Je savais que vous diriez cela, Harry. C'est également pour cette raison que je vous le demande. Vous êtes intègre, courageux, impliqué dans vos fonctions. J'ai confiance en vous. »

Harry se frotte les yeux, mal à l'aise. En cet instant, il ne se sent pas Auror. Voir Hermione dans un tel état lui donne envie de vomir, bien que cette situation ne présente rien qu'il ne sache pas déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on a encore comme légitimité dans cette affaire ? » questionne-t-il malgré tout.

Le Chef lui tend un document. Un mandat provenant du Ministre de la Magie, autorisant l'écoute et l'enregistrement des conversations entre Drago Lucius Malefoy et Hermione Jean Granger. Motif : Narcissa Druella Malefoy, née Black, retrouvée sans vie à son domicile. _« Merde »_ , pense Harry.

« Les circonstances de son décès ne sont pas suspectes », répond son supérieur. « En revanche, son corps disperse encore les halos d'un Secret Inviolable particulièrement puissant. Le médicomage légiste et l'expert en sortilèges évaluent le moment de l'incantation dans une fourchette de dix mois à trois ans. »

La nouvelle tombe comme le corps d'un joueur de Quidditch chutant du haut de son balai. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Tout cela confirme ses premiers soupçons. Les faits qui ont amené Drago derrière les barreaux remontent à deux ans et huit mois.

« Je ne… Je ne possède rien de concret, Monsieur », avertit-il en déglutissant.

Son Chef sourit.

« Allez-y. »

« Il protège quelqu'un », avance-t-il.

Il en est persuadé, pourtant il n'en a aucune preuve.

« Qui donc ? Votre amie ? »

Harry secoue la tête.

« Non, je ne la vois pas commettre un meurtre, quand bien même cet homme était abject », la défend-il.

« Pourtant, elle a été retrouvée dans… »

« Je sais dans quel état elle a été retrouvée ! » hurle-t-il alors. « J'étais là, je vous rappelle ! »

Une main solide se pose sur son épaule.

« Je sais, Harry, je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le psychisme est quelque chose de puissant. Si Hermione Granger ne se souvient de rien concernant les faits, il est possible, je dis bien _possible_ , que sa conscience ne puisse pas supporter la réalité », suppose-t-il.

Cependant, Harry ne peut concevoir cette possibilité. Pas Hermione.

« Ça ne repose sur aucune preuve. Mais, au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle n'est pas coupable. »

« Et le Juge n'affirmera jamais le contraire. Son état psychologique au moment des faits l'exempte de toute responsabilité », confirme-t-il.

Harry fronce les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, quelle utilité à chercher la baguette pour se torturer ? Quelle utilité à laisser bouillir le chaudron qui ne nous apportera pas une potion différente ? »

« Pour la Justice. Pour la Vérité. Peut-être pour innocenter un prisonnier injustement privé de sa liberté. »

Se peut-il que Drago Malefoy soit innocent ? Qui protège-t-il ? Et de quoi ?

Harry laisse son regard se perdre sur les écrans de surveillance. Dans la salle de fouille, Drago Malefoy subit un examen corporel, nu comme un Véracrasse. Gêné dans cette observation impudique, il se détourne.

Il a choisi de se sacrifier. C'est une évidence pour lui. Il ne l'imagine pas s'imposer une captivité, coupable ou pas. Si lui, Drago Lucius Malefoy, décide consciemment de pourrir à Azkaban, alors il protège quelque chose qui a plus de valeur à ses yeux que sa propre liberté. Qui est-il pour lui retirer ça ?

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Il vous faudra trouver un collègue pour mener à bien cette enquête », refuse-t-il.

Il obtient un sourire indulgent, puis ils quittent les lieux, remerciant leurs hôtes de les avoir reçus. Retour au Département de la justice magique.

 **OoOoO**

Le soir même, allongé dans son lit, Harry est incapable de fermer l'œil. Il se rappellera de cette journée toute sa vie.

Ce jour-là, il entamait sa carrière en tant qu'Auror. Il venait de terminer l'école des officiers, réussissant avec succès son stage, travaillant pour la première fois avec son partenaire, et non plus en tant qu'élève. Il était enthousiaste. Et pourtant, ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire comme celui qu'il aurait préféré de ne pas vivre. Ou, à défaut, oublier.

Durant la nuit, le Bureau avait reçu une note. Un meurtre, que l'on qualifiait de drame familial. L'équipe des experts avait été dépêchée sur les lieux et venait de donner son accord pour que les Aurors fassent leur apparition. Premier binôme arrivé, premier binôme servi. Harry et son équipier partirent.

Ils transplanèrent face à un bâtiment qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : le Manoir des Malefoy. À l'intérieur, et plus particulièrement dans le salon, c'était un véritable bain de sang. Le liquide bordeaux, poisseux, recouvrait murs, plafond, tapis et meubles. La table était dressée pour quatre, la nourriture avait à peine été touchée.

Avec horreur, Harry se rappela que, la veille, Hermione était invitée à dîner chez les Malefoy. Drago et elle se côtoyaient depuis la fin de la guerre, ayant fait la même école de Magie-strature. Narcissa Malefoy était déjà informée de la situation. Le père devait l'être ce soir-là.

Harry était sorti de là, nauséeux. Il avait à peine vu la scène et entendu les faits : la dépouille de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy gisait dans son propre plasma, et sa femme, son fils, ainsi que sa belle-fille étaient suspectés.

Dans un état second, Harry était rentré au Bureau. Hermione était dans la salle d'interrogatoire, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle ne ressemblait plus à sa meilleure amie, elle ressemblait à un animal apeuré, couvert de sang. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit. L'angoisse la rongeait comme un feu dévasterait une forêt. Les officiers qui l'avaient arrêtée disaient l'avoir trouvée comme ça.

Harry avait préféré fermer les yeux, incapable de supporter cette vision. Il avait demandé à être écarté de l'enquête. Vu les liens qu'il partageait avec l'un des suspects, ça avait été une évidence.

Au jugement, elle avait été déclarée _« en état de démence au moment des faits »_ , et avait été acquittée malgré les preuves qui convergeaient vers elle. Elle avait été internée le temps de pouvoir retrouver ses capacités de discernement. Depuis, elle vivait en communauté avec d'autres personnes sujettes à des troubles de l'humeur, tentant de vivre une vie ordinaire.

Drago, lui, avait été déclaré coupable de meurtre avec circonstance aggravante de patricide, et condamné à une peine de réclusion à perpétuité. Son silence à l'interrogatoire et au procès n'avait pas joué en sa faveur, compte tenu des éléments qui l'impliquaient.

Narcissa, quant à elle, avait été acquittée, faute de preuves suffisantes. Elle avait elle-même appelé les autorités sur les lieux du crime, plusieurs heures après qu'il se soit produit, laissant entendre qu'un plan avait été discuté. Mais cela pouvait également être un rappel à la raison pour que son fils se rende. Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Et puis, il y avait les victimes collatérales. Ron, fol amoureux d'Hermione, n'avait pas su faire face à la culpabilité. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû la retenir, l'empêcher de vivre son histoire avec Drago. Il s'était éloigné de tous, avait quitté le pays. Harry avait sombré dans la dépression et, quelques fois, usait un peu trop de la boisson. Son comportement avait eu raison de son mariage, et Ginny s'était remariée avec un riche héritier écossais, emmenant James, leur fils unique, avec elle.

Non, Harry ne pourrait jamais oublier comment cette journée d'entrée en service avait détruit tout ce qui faisait sens dans son existence.

 **OoOoO**

Harry marche tranquillement aux côtés de Drago. Ce dernier a obtenu un congé pénitentiaire pour pouvoir assister aux funérailles de sa mère, et Harry est l'Auror désigné pour le tenir à l'œil. Discrètement. Il a simplement entravé ses poignets d'un sortilège, moyen plus discret que les menottes utilisées par les moldus. De toute façon, il n'a aucune intention de se substituer à son sort. Sans doute encore moins en ce jour, par respect pour sa mère.

Hermione, elle, est absente. Personne n'a eu le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et ça arrange bien les autorités, puisqu'elle et Drago ne peuvent pas être en contact. Cela aurait été trop difficile pour eux deux, de se voir, sans pouvoir s'approcher ni se parler.

« Ils ont rouvert une enquête », lâche-t-il alors à l'attention du Serpentard. « Ils sont persuadés d'avoir découvert une nouvelle pièce du puzzle. »

Celui-ci s'arrête, le dévisage. Son visage émacié donne toujours des frissons à Harry. Il symbolise la misère, la déchéance, et toutes ces vies gâchées.

« Tu y es opposé », affirme-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Oui. Ils m'ont demandé de la mener », répond Harry sur le même ton monocorde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu ? »

Harry soupire.

« D'aller se faire foutre », déclare-t-il.

Un sourire en coin semble prendre forme sur le visage de Drago. Si léger qu'Harry croit rêver. Et, pendant une seconde, il put revoir l'éclat bleu qui brillait autrefois dans ses pupilles, lorsque lui et Hermione étaient heureux.

« Tu leur as vraiment répondu ça ? »

« Non », s'esclaffe discrètement Harry, n'oubliant pas qu'ils sont supposés être à un enterrement. « Mais je n'en pense pas moins. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, il s'arrête, regardant celui qui aurait pu devenir son ami si la vie leur en avait donné le temps. Aujourd'hui, il est trop tard. L'un est considéré comme un meurtrier, l'autre est représentant de l'autorité publique.

« Tu protèges Hermione. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu la protèges, mais j'ai décidé de te faire confiance », admet-il d'une voix lasse.

Drago le regarde, sans expression pour le vendre. Comme toujours, Harry est incapable de déchiffrer ses pensées ou ses ressentis. Il est tel un mur de glace, dur et froid.

« Elle me fait peur », annonce alors Drago dans un soupir. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai essayé de lui mentir, de lui créer une histoire de toute pièce pour qu'elle puisse avancer, vivre sa vie. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a de sens. »

Sans lui confirmer explicitement, Drago lui a dit, à travers ses mots, qu'il cache bien la vérité. Il n'est pas ce que la Justice a affirmé. Il n'est pas le monstre que les quotidiens ont dépeint. Drago est un homme qui a sacrifié sa liberté, tant physique que psychique, par amour.

Il y a là une autre forme de justice que les Juges n'appliqueront jamais. Harry lui promet qu'il réfléchira à un moyen pour aider sa meilleure amie. Pour lui construire une vérité avec laquelle elle pourra vivre.

Ce jour-là, l'un est raccompagné jusqu'à sa cellule, tandis que l'autre retourne au Ministère rédiger son rapport de mission.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, des sorciers regardent le plafond de leur cellule, cherchant un sens à leur existence.

Le premier est derrière les barreaux, se sentant plus légère d'un poids. Il sait que son abnégation est comprise. Il sait qu'il n'est plus seul à raisonner sur une solution.

Le second est en-dehors de la prison, percevant enfin une éclaircie. Plus tôt dans la soirée, une tête rousse l'avait attendu à la sortie du Ministère. Revenu au pays au nom de leur trio.

Dans le fond, qu'importe où se situe la vérité. Qu'importe si le factuel est chimère. Parfois, le chemin à suivre est celui qui nous permet de retrouver ce qui a du sens.

* * *

L'histoire s'achève ici. C'est volontairement flou, et Drago emportera avec lui la vérité... Mais soyez libres d'émettre vos hypothèses, si vous vous sentez l'âme d'Aurors.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'ambiance ? Est-ce de cette façon que vous vous représentiez l'univers carcéral ? Est-ce que vous y êtes familier ? Si c'est le cas, votre opinion m'intéresse vraiment.

Je sais que, parmi les lecteurices, peu sont friand-e-s du Drarry. Est-ce que, malgré tout, cet OS pourrait vous avoir donné envie de découvrir la fic longue qui viendra après _Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia_? Ça ne changerait de toute façon rien à mes plans, parce que j'ai vraiment envie et besoin d'écrire cette histoire. Mais si vous suivez, je vous accueillerez avec plaisir dans mon monde.

Plein de paillettes de licorne sur vous. *cœur*


	11. Le défi du mois de septembre

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Après seulement deux semaines d'attente, je vous présente le défi du mois de septembre. Il s'agit d'un **Zabnott**. Je n'ai découvert ce pairing que très récemment, au détour d'un OS qui se trouve dans mes favoris. J'ai été happé-e par l'ambiance, quelque chose de très sombre qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. Je dois vous avertir d'un **rating M** , pour mention de violence et sexualité explicite.

Je vous annonce d'ors et déjà que ce n'est pas un OS mais un **two shots** , tout simplement parce que je n'ai juste pas pu rester sur cette fin. Je m'attache trop à mes personnages, j'exagère. Il y aura donc un défi du mois de septembre _bis_ d'ici deux semaines. Ce n'est pas chouette ça ? :D

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir cette petite histoire.

Merci à **LineM** , **Slyth12** , **MissPika42** , **Mery-AliceGilbert** et _Laura_ _._

* * *

Musique :

NF – _Can you hold me_

Mogwai – _Take me somewhere nice_

Radiohead - _Creep_

* * *

 **Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais…**

 _« Je ne cherche pas à fuir ma noirceur, j'apprends à m'aimer en m'y trouvant. » Rune Lazuli_

Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais. Je t'ai donné rendez-vous à ton appartement, tu m'y attends pendant que je grimpe les cinq étages qui nous séparent. Ton sourire m'accueille, je ne vois plus que ça, tes dents blanches et tes pupilles brillantes. Mes convictions vacillent alors que tu me prends dans tes bras. À moins que ça ne soit mes jambes qui flanchent. Je sens ton odeur qui m'enveloppe, cette senteur de mâle à laquelle je ne peux habituellement pas résister. Mais ici, c'est pire, tout est exacerbé parce que c'est toi.

Tu me lâches après un temps, tes bras ont laissé une sensation de chaleur dans mon dos. Je voudrais que tu me serres encore, pour que je tienne en un seul morceau, parce que je ne suis pas sûr. Je pourrais m'effondrer à tout instant.

Blaise, toi qui connais toutes mes failles, mes vices et mes luxures, peux-tu les lire en moi aujourd'hui ? Je te vois rire et illuminer tout autour de toi, tandis que, moi, je suis l'habituel taciturne et inexpressif. Blaise, toi qui connais mes vices, peux-tu deviner ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière ? Tu as trop l'habitude pour déceler quoi que ce soit.

Je peux encore flairer l'odeur de rouille, l'odeur du sang qui couvrait mes mains et qui s'écoulait sur le sol. Mes mains blanches et rouges. Elles m'avaient fait penser au serpent blanc de la légende chinoise, à la fois tentatrices et effrayantes. Ondulant jusqu'à ma chemise blanche, immaculée à son tour. Comme la sainteté, sauf qu'il s'agit d'un méfait du Diable.

Et justement, parfois, je me sens comme le Diable en personne, Blaise. Pendant que, toi, tu me regardes comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Pourtant tu le sais que j'ai tué. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu le sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire : je fais la une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Avec mes acolytes, on sème la terreur dans tout le Royaume, nos têtes sont mises à prix.

Malgré tout, tu ne m'as jamais vendu. Malgré tout, ta porte m'est toujours ouverte. Et tu plaisantes, tu éclates de rire comme si le monde tournait rond. Nos esprits s'épanchent de Whisky pur feu, s'étourdissent et je m'enivre de toi, de ton odeur qui emplit la pièce comme un gaz incolore. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il est là et qu'il m'endort doucement. Bientôt, je ne veux plus aller nulle part. La tête me tourne, ma vue tangue mais ce n'est pas l'alcool qui agit, c'est ta proximité. Tu rayonnes littéralement.

Tes lèvres goûtent les miennes, ton souffle emplit ma bouche et j'ai perdu toute raison. Je ne résiste pas. Je ne sais plus pour quelle raison je suis venu, Blaise. Mais je sais que je veux me perdre en toi, je veux oublier tout ça. Tout le mal que je fais. Tout le mal que je vais bientôt te faire. Emmène-moi loin d'ici. Emmène-moi loin de cette noirceur, Blaise. Je t'en prie.

Ma conscience se dissipe dans la douceur de tes baisers, dans l'empressement de tes mains qui glissent sous mon T-shirt. Les miennes ont trouvé d'elles-mêmes leur chemin dans ta nuque pour approfondir notre salve de langues, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. La chaleur de tes mains sur mes côtes me fait gémir, tu as trouvé mon point sensible. Tu connais mon corps, bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais te l'avouer.

Bientôt, ton corps écrase le mien. D'une légère poussée, tu t'es allongé sur moi, m'emprisonnant de ta fougue irradiante. Je sens ton ardeur frotter contre la mienne, et j'ai chaud, mon souffle se fait court. Je ne dis rien mais je soupire longuement, pendant qu'une partie de moi t'appelle. Tu le sens, et tes mains glissent jusqu'à mon intimité, la tâtant à travers mon pantalon.

Je ne dis rien mais ma respiration devient erratique. Je te dépossède de ta chemise, de laquelle quelques boutons sautent dans ma précipitation. Je plaque mes paumes sur ton torse ardent, avant d'y déposer mes lèvres, te faisant frissonner.

Ton visage plonge dans mon cou, pendant que tu mords ma peau, sans concession, sans limite. Tu sais que j'aime ça. Tu sais que je grogne de plaisir. Tu sais que ma verge tressaute d'impatience quand tu fais ça.

Je te fais basculer, nous tombons du canapé dont j'avais oublié l'existence. Tu éclates de rire, ton hilarité se répercute contre les murs du salon, tandis que, moi, je m'y perds. Mon cœur en capte la sonorité, en suit le rythme, et je te dévore des yeux jusqu'à ce que ton rire se tarisse de lui-même.

Alors, seulement, je vais à la rencontre de ton intimité. Ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement baissés, j'attrape ta hampe à sa base et j'y fais glisser ma langue. J'entends ta respiration se bloquer dans ta gorge, remplacée par un son rauque. Tu gémis alors que la pointe de ma langue tournoie sur ton gland mais tu cesses de respirer lorsque mes lèvres entourent ton sexe durci.

Je m'applique dans mes vas-et-viens. Je sais que l'humidité de ma bouche te fait perdre la tête, tout comme les bruits de succion qui accompagnent le mouvement. Et j'accélère le rythme tandis que tu t'agrippes à mes cheveux. Tu me supplies d'arrêter, tu veux garder ta rigidité pour me prendre. Je ne peux pas te le refuser, parce que je me rappelle, cette fois.

Je me rappelle que je devais partir. Je me rappelle que j'étais venu pour te dire que je m'en vais. J'accède à ton désir, je remonte avec lascivité jusqu'à tes lèvres que j'embrasse avec ferveur. Je m'y accroche désespérément, parce que c'est la dernière fois. Tu les mords en retour, tu es fiévreux, fébrile, maladroit. Tu me fais mal mais j'adore ça. Tu me dis de me retourner sur le tapis et je m'exécute, te laissant œuvrer.

Une œuvre. C'est presque comme cela que l'on devrait nommer ce que tu me fais. Je sens ta langue chaude et humide fouiller ma cavité, tandis que tu t'agrippes à mes fesses. J'empoigne les poils du tapis, courbant l'échine. Et je me sens coupable de te laisser faire alors que je vais partir. Alors que ma décision est prise.

Pour un peu, je te laisserais là, avant d'aller trop loin, avant d'être incapable de partir. Mais c'est sans compter tes doigts d'expert qui remplacent ta langue. Je suis pris au piège dans ce déferlement de plaisir. Ma raison a fondu comme neige au soleil. Mes gémissements gagnent en intensité et en sonorité, ils se transforment en cris. Je ne sais à nouveau plus pour quelle raison je suis là, mais je n'aspire qu'à ce plaisir coupable qui siffle au fond de mes entrailles.

Ton prénom s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, et je sais que tu souris. Tu souris toujours quand je prononce ton prénom. Je sens ta bouche dans le creux de mon dos, et tu la presses tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à remonter dans ma nuque, que tu mordilles. Et je m'égosille, perdant le contrôle de moi-même. Je passe mon bras derrière la tête, t'attrapant la nuque. Je te veux en moi et tu le sais.

Tu te redresses et je suis le mouvement, me mettant à quatre pattes. J'entends le bruit d'un emballage qu'on déchire. Je devine le latex qui recouvre à présent ton sexe. Je n'attends plus que toi, et tu ne tardes pas.

Bientôt, je sens ton gland titiller l'entrée de mon orifice, et tu t'engouffres, d'abord lentement, puis trop vite, emporté par ton désir. Mon ventre est happé par la brûlure, prodigieusement contrebalancée par la fraîcheur du lubrifiant, tandis que je te sens au plus profond de moi. Je me redresse.

À la verticale, les genoux ancrés dans le sol, je m'empresse de coller mon dos à ton torse, m'empalant davantage sur ton membre. Tu commences tes vas-et-viens, accentuant l'exquise déchirure qui me fait te désirer davantage. Tes dents rencontrent mes épaules et je hurle, perdu dans ce havre de déliquescence. Tu combles mes failles, tu t'y es engouffré de tout ton être, métaphoriquement et physiquement.

Tes doigts caressent ma hampe d'un geste rapide et aussi incontrôlable que le mouvement de nos reins et nous jouissons l'un dans l'autre. Les traces de ma jouissance collent les poils de ton tapis entre eux, c'est presque de l'art, de l'art que la magie viendra bientôt effacer.

Mais pour l'heure, je suis tien, tu es mien, et nous perdons tous les deux. Moi, je n'ai pas su partir. Toi, tu t'es agrippé à mon fantôme. Mes démons ont encore gagné, je ne peux pas les contrôler.

 **OoOoO**

Je me réveille avec l'esprit embrumé. Je sais que j'ai merdé quand je prends conscience de ton bras autour de moi. Après le premier acte de déperdition, nous avons regagné ton lit. Et nous nous sommes encore aimés comme des mânes, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. J'ai perdu. Je n'ai pas su te quitter comme je l'avais prévu.

Tu remues, toi aussi éveillé. Tu m'appelles en chuchotant, te rendant compte que je ne dors plus. Tu m'appelles encore, jusqu'à ce que je vienne me loger contre toi, et tu m'encercles de tes bras. Ta main se perd dans mes cheveux, l'arrête de ton nez effleure ma nuque. J'adore ces moments de douceur. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge, les larmes menacent de s'écouler. Mais je ne craquerai pas.

J'étais venu te dire que je m'en vais. Mais je repense à toi, à moi, à nous. Je repense à tous ces moments qui font que je ne suis bien que dans tes bras. J'ai rêvé pouvoir affirmer que je suis quelqu'un de spécial. La vérité, c'est que c'est toi qui es exceptionnel. Moi, je suis un pauvre type. Un pauvre type prêt à te briser le cœur sans scrupules.

J'ai rejoint le côté obscur de la magie parce que c'est la seule chose qui fait réellement sens dans ma vie. Mon cœur est fait de Ténèbres, Blaise. Et tu le sais. J'aurais aimé pouvoir affirmer que je te mérite, mais tu es mon opposé. Tu es la Lumière, tu es la Lune dans ma nuit. Tu es la musique qui fait résonner mon cœur sur des notes nostalgiques. Tu me rappelles mon enfance, le réconfort des bras de ma mère avant qu'elle ne soit tuée par les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ironique, pas vrai ? Je suis retourné auprès de ceux qui me l'ont prise. Je suis retourné auprès de leurs fils, de leurs filles, eux aussi perdus par la chute du Grand mage noir. Mais, malgré sa chute, les Ténèbres n'ont jamais disparu. Elles sont là, partout autour de nous. C'est juste que tu ne les vois pas. Tu ne veux pas les voir. Tu es l'espoir, tu es la joie de vivre.

Serre-moi contre toi, veux-tu ? Sers-toi de moi, si tu veux. Mais retiens-moi, avant que je ne me perde définitivement, loin de ta chaleur enivrante. J'ai peur, dans le fond. J'ai peur de ce qu'il adviendra de moi, quand je partirai. J'ai peur aussi de ce qu'il adviendra de toi.

Je pourrais rester… mais je suis un pauvre type, Blaise. Je suis un pauvre type, et c'est pour ça que je pars. Tu mérites mieux. Peut-être que tu mérites que je reste aussi mais, comme je suis un pauvre type, je vais te briser le cœur. Et comme je suis également un lâche, je me dégage de tes bras, alors que ton esprit est encore embrumé par le sommeil, alors que tu ne peux pas encore réaliser ce qui est en train de se produire.

Je m'habille en silence et je t'entends t'étirer, alors je prends sur moi. Je sens la tension dans ma mâchoire alors que j'use du peu de détermination que j'ai pour ne pas te regarder, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. J'étais venu pour te dire que je m'en vais, alors je m'en vais. Cette fois, je le jure, je suis sur le départ.

Mais tu m'appelles par mon prénom et, au son de ta voix qui vacille, je devine que tu as compris. Ton injonction à revenir près de toi, _juste pour deux secondes_ , sonne trop posément, trop assurément pour que tu sois pris au dépourvu. Tu as compris. Et je me demande bien à quel moment.

J'évite ton regard alors que je me penche par-dessus le matelas où tu es toujours allongé. Mais tu m'attrapes la mâchoire des deux mains, et je suis forcé de regarder dans l'intensité de tes yeux marron, presque noirs. Tu as mal, mais tu ne dis rien de ta douleur. Tu as mal, mais tu me demandes de t'embrasser. Tu n'en dis pas plus, mais ça se répercute en moi comme un adieu. Et mon cœur se serre douloureusement.

Et j'accède à ta demande, parce que je ne peux pas te le refuser. Je suis un pauvre type, mais je suis amoureux de toi, Blaise. Je réalise soudainement tout ce que je vais perdre, mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Il est trop tard pour ça. Ma décision est prise.

Cette fois, ça y est. Je ne te dis pas au revoir, je pars comme un voleur. Tu as compris, de toute façon. Je t'ai dépossédé de ton cœur, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu arriveras à t'en procurer un nouveau. Du moins, je l'espère.

Je dévale les cinq étages qui mènent à ton appartement mais, cette fois, je m'en éloigne. Je presse le pas. Puis, je cours dans les rues, sans regarder où je vais. Puis, perdu au milieu d'un bois pour rester à l'abri des regards, j'allume une cigarette. Je n'oublie pas que je dois faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion si je ne veux pas crever à Azkaban.

Je porte la cigarette à mes lèvres, la main tremblante. Et je prends conscience que, en réalité, c'est tout mon être qui tremble. Les sanglots menacent. J'ai le cœur lourd de t'avoir quitté. J'ai le cœur lourd d'avoir quitté le réconfort de tes bras.

J'ai le cœur froid aussi, comme s'il avait péri. Comme si ton amour était ce qui le gardait en vie.

J'ai le cœur froid, parce que je ne suis rien sans toi, je ne suis rien loin de toi.

De toute façon, je suis un pauvre type parce que tu m'as tout donné, et, moi, je t'ai envahi de ma noirceur. Mais c'est tout ce que j'avais Blaise, je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement.

J'écrase ma cigarette à moitié consumée du talon, la bouche sèche, regardant les arbres à perte de vue devant moi. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose a du sens.

J'étais venu te dire que je m'en vais. Mais, finalement, j'ai décidé que je reviendrai. J'ai juste quelques démons personnels à affronter, mais je te le promets, Blaise. Je reviendrai.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

S'agissant de mon premier lemon yaoi, j'attends impatiemment votre retour à ce propos. Evidemment, j'attends aussi votre avis global ! Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	12. Le défi du mois de septembre bis

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D  
Comme je vous l'annonçais deux semaines auparavant, j'ai été incapable de rester sur la fin initialement prévue. Je vous propose donc la suite du _défi du mois de septembre_ avec, cette fois, le PoV de Blaise. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que cette histoire vous mettra un peu de baume au cœur en ce dimanche soir.

Merci à **Line.M** , **Slyth12** , **MissPika42** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et _Laura_.

* * *

Musique :

Placebo – _My sweet prince_

Damien Rice – _Cheers darlin'_

The Cure – _Lovesong_

* * *

 **Je voulais te dire que je t'attends…**

 _« Le pire dans la vie, c'est d'attendre. Le meilleur dans la vie, c'est d'attendre quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on le fasse. » Jessica Brumley_

Tu es toujours dans mes pensées. Depuis le jour où tu es parti, Theo, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Je te vois encore te rhabiller et partir sans un mot, comme si tu allais revenir, comme si tu descendais juste te racheter un paquet de clopes. Mais j'avais compris. J'avais compris.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ton départ me ferait cet effet. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'aucun départ ne me ferait d'effet. J'en ai aimé des mecs, avant toi. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais parce qu'aucun ne m'a laissé aussi vide, aussi vide qu' un cœur décharné.

Tu te souviens de ces soirées que l'on passait à boire des bières et à fumer des joints à la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide ? On regardait le monde vivre cinq étages plus bas et on rigolait. Enfin, moi, je rigolais. Toi, tu m'écoutais et parfois, je jurais voir la commissure de tes lèvres s'étirer.

Tu ne riais jamais. Tu ne souriais que brièvement, comme si tu te prenais toi-même en flagrant délit et que tu ravalais ton sourire. Tu sais… il n'y a aucun mal à être heureux, Theo. J'ai l'impression que tu te blâmais pour tes actions, pourtant. Comme si tu devais te châtier pour le mal qui te ronge.

J'ai compris à quel point tu étais hanté le jour où je t'ai retrouvé en larmes sous la douche. Tu n'as rien voulu me dire. Tu ne semblais même pas supporter que je te touche. Que j'assiste à ta souffrance ressemblait à un véritable supplice. Et tu es parti. Tu as disparu pendant plusieurs jours. Quand tu es revenu, je savais ce que tu avais fait. Le meurtre a fait les gros titres de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Tu as été identifié comme un des membres du groupuscule Néo-Mangemorts.

Ensuite, tu es devenu l'ombre de toi-même. Même ton sourire en coin, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je te regardais dépérir à vue d'œil mais je ne disais rien. Je savais que tu ne parlerais pas, comme si tu avais peur qu'en ouvrant la bouche, ta noirceur contamine tout autour de toi.

D'ailleurs, tu étais persuadé que ça finirait par me bouffer aussi. Que ta noirceur allait m'atteindre et qu'on plongerait tous les deux. La vérité, Theo, c'est que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi désespéré que depuis que tu es parti.

Les jours qui ont suivi, je suis resté prostré sur une chaise, en regardant la porte d'entrée. Tout comme je savais que tu allais partir, je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

C'est Drago qui est revenu me chercher. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir au travail. D'autant plus qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer : grâce à un départ à la retraite, je venais d'être promu Directeur du département communication & commerce extérieur, dans la boîte où on bossait. Où on bosse toujours, d'ailleurs.

Me ramenant à la réalité, Drago m'interpelle. Comme tous les vendredis soirs, après une semaine éreintante, on se retrouve chez moi, avec Miles Bletchey, qui fait partie de la même compagnie et on boit des bières, avant de se décider à sortir dans une quelconque boîte de nuit moldue, pour se moquer des gens. Ou bien on reste chez moi et on se saoule jusqu'à pas d'heure.

C'est ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui et, comme d'habitude, je me perds dans un autre monde, un monde où je peux te parler. Un monde où je te vois encore faire un saut par mon appart', un saut qui s'éternise parce qu'on ne parvient pas à se quitter. Un monde où je vois ton joli petit cul blanc se promener chez moi, et qui me donne l'impression que j'ai trouvé un coin de paradis.

Drago s'adresse à nouveau à moi, et je consens finalement à lever la tête vers lui.

« Eh ben ! T'en as mis du temps, Blaise. Heureusement que tu es chez toi ! Tu pourras décuver tranquille », se plaint-il. « Bon, en fait. Je voulais te proposer de sortir avec nous, mais je crois que ça vaut mieux que tu restes, hein ? »

Je ne cherche même pas à le contredire. J'acquiesce. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le cœur à sortir, ni à faire quoi que ce soit. Je meurs de ton absence, Theo. Chaque jour un peu plus.

J'accompagne Drago et Miles jusqu'à la porte, et d'un mouvement du menton, je vois le premier dire au second de l'attendre en bas. Un regard anthracite capte mon attention.

D'abord, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me fixer. En fait, il me sonde.

Ensuite, je vois au froncement de ses sourcils qu'il réfléchit. J'ai juste envie de lui dire de partir, de ne pas chercher à comprendre, de me laisser avec mon gouffre... mais je ne dis rien, parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Enfin, il relâche son regard oppressant, regardant les alentours avec dédain. Quand il fait ça, on croirait voir son père. Je sais ce qu'il se dit.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester ici », commenta-t-il. « C'est ton premier appart'. Avec ce que tu gagnes, tu pourrais te payer le loft le plus luxueux du centre de Londres. »

Ses pupilles se posent à nouveau sur moi, rieuses.

« À l'exception près que c'est moi qui l'ai. Donc, en fait, non, tu ne pourrais pas », plaisanta-t-il.

Je force un sourire. Je m'en fiche. Je suis à mille lieues de son amusement. Drago fait un pas dans ma direction, puis un deuxième. Je le regarde faire, alors qu'il se penche à mon oreille.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, Zab' ? Il s'est passé un truc ici. Un truc que tu ne veux pas oublier », dit-il, sérieux, avant de se reculer. « Ma baguette au feu que c'est une histoire de mec. Mais rends-toi à l'évidence. Il ne reviendra pas. Pas après tout ce temps. »

Le coup est brutal. J'encaisse. Six ans, c'est long, six ans. Mais Theo, de là où tu es, écoute-moi bien.

Je t'attends. Et tant pis si je perds mon temps, ma vie. Tu es tout ce qui m'importe. Tu étais ma vie. Tu es toute ma vie. Drago pourra dire ce qu'il voudra : je n'abandonnerai pas. C'est pour que tu saches où me trouver que j'ai gardé l'appart'.

 **OoOoO**

Il avait raison. Tu ne reviendras pas. Tu ne reviendras jamais.

Devant moi, une bouteille de Whisky pur feu à moitié vide et un article de journal. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de le lire pour savoir ce qu'il contient. Je l'ai parcouru tant de fois que je sais ce qu'il contient, à la virgule près.

.

 ** _Arrestation massive de jeunes Néo-Mangemorts_**

 _Ce mercredi 9 décembre 2006 à 7h23, un groupe de jeunes a été arrêté dans sa cache. Ces jeunes, ce sont Pansy Parkinson, Flora & Hestia Carrow, Alexey Dolohov et Gregory Goyle. Rappelez-vous. Ils avaient semé la terreur dans le Royaume à la fin de la guerre, se proclamant « sauveurs de l'honneur du Seigneur »._

 _À la chute du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Vous-Savez-Qui, nombreux de ses disciples, connus sous le nom de Mangemorts, ont été poursuivis et arrêtés avant d'être jugés et enfermés à Azkaban._

 _Ce que le Ministre n'avait pas prévu, ni les Aurors assurant notre protection, c'était que leurs rejetons décident de prendre la relève._

 _Flora & Hestia, jumelles d'Amycus Carrow, bien connu pour avoir pris le contrôle de la célèbre école de magie de Poudlard, durant l'année scolaire 1997-1998._

 _Pansy Parkinson, élève à la sombre maison de Serpentard, qui avait déclaré qu'il fallait vendre le héros Harry Potter à son maître._

 _Gregory Goyle, élève en même année, n'avait jamais caché sa volonté de venger son ami Vincent Crabbe, décédé lors de la grande bataille._

 _Alexey Dolohov, fils caché d'Antonin Dolohov. Nos sources nous indiquent qu'il serait le fruit d'une union avec Alecto Carrow, la sœur d'Amycus._

 _Tous ont été emmenés en détention préventive à Azkaban, dans l'attente d'un jugement dont l'issue ne fait aucun doute._

 _Un mystère continue cependant à planer sur cette affaire : Theodore Nott, également fils de Mangemort, n'a pas été retrouvé. Il est également bien connu des services de l'ordre. Seule sa baguette a été retrouvée sur les lieux et son état suggère que sa magie n'est plus reliée à un être vivant. Il serait donc fort probable que le jeune homme soit décédé._

 _Affaire à suivre._

 _Britney Skeeter, rédactrice à la rubrique des faits divers_.

.

 _Décédé._ Le mot danse encore devant mes yeux, comme pour me faire admettre une vérité trop douloureuse. Tu n'es plus de ce monde, Theo. Depuis combien de temps ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? As-tu souffert ? Avais-tu prévu de revenir ?

Je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne saurais jamais si tu comptais revenir. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir cette fois-là. J'aurais dû te retenir, te dire combien je t'aime. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, pas avec des mots, en tout cas. Ça me semblait tellement évident. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr. Finalement, est-ce que tu le savais ?

J'allume une cigarette. La troisième. Alors que je ne fume pas, habituellement. Pas du tabac, en tout cas. Enfin, j'ai essayé une fois. On était en cinquième. Tu avais apporté un paquet en douce. On était seuls dans le dortoir. Je t'ai regardé comme on regarde un mauvais garçon, un voyou que l'on admire. Je te trouvais déjà beau.

Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, à personne, c'était notre secret. Je sais que tu draguais des filles, pour la couverture. Je ne sais pas comment auraient réagi nos amis, si je leur avais dit. Mais j'ai fini par dire à Drago, moi, que j'aimais les mecs. Un jour après la guerre. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit qui. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi. Drago s'en fiche, il ne se mêle pas de la vie des gens. Drago aussi se cache. Il préfère cacher sa vraie nature, donner l'impression que ses relations sont superficielles.

Comme toi, toi aussi tu cachais la tienne. Tu voulais me faire croire que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre type, mais c'était ta façade. Moi, je voyais tes failles. Tu voulais te montrer dur comme la pierre, froid et sensible. Mais je les voyais. Elles étaient rouges et irritées sur ta peau blanche, et je les voyais à trois kilomètres.

Non, je sais. Tu n'étais pas un ange, Theo mais tu illuminais ma vie, vraiment. Tu m'avais choisi moi, parmi tant d'autres. Moi le comique de service, le gars avec qui on aime passer du temps, mais qu'on ne juge pas suffisamment intéressant pour apprendre à le connaître. Mais, toi, Theo, tu as vu ce qui se cachait derrière mon rire. J'avais juste envie de partager des bouts de vie avec quelqu'un, et tu étais là pour moi.

Tu n'étais pas un ange, malgré tout, ça ne faisait pas de toi un monstre ou un pauvre type. Loin de là. Tu étais juste une âme en peine qui cherchait sa voie, qui cherchait comment sourire dans un monde qui t'apparaissait en noir et blanc. J'aurais aimé que tu y arrives, Theo.

Je ne sais plus si je pleure ou si j'ai déjà trop pleuré. Mon visage est humide, et je renifle. J'essuie mes joues d'un geste brusque.

Maintenant, je peux regarder la porte en sachant que tu ne l'ouvriras plus jamais.

 **OoOoO**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Mon esprit est brumeux mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas me rappeler que tu n'es plus.

J'encaisse. Je me penche par-dessus la table du salon, avisant le paquet de cigarettes, hésitant avec le fond de bouteille. Ma vue se brouille et tangue comme sur un bateau. J'ai la nausée. Tant pis, ce sera le Whisky. À défaut de pouvoir encore me noyer en toi, je me noierai dans l'alcool.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça », m'interpelle une voix rocailleuse, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Je sursaute, me rattrape de justesse d'une main sur le sol. J'ai renversé le reste de Whisky sur le tapis. Je peste. Sans ménagement, je repose la bouteille sur la table. Je prends une cigarette et je l'allume. Et seulement, je regarde qui se trouve dans la pièce.

C'est toi, Theo. Tu es assis un peu plus loin, sur le fauteuil à une place. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir consumé des stupéfiants.

J'évite de te fixer en tirant sur ma cigarette.

« Voilà que je vois des fantômes, maintenant. Bien joué, Blaise, t'as trop forcé hier soir », grogné-je.

Tu souris doucement, indulgent. Tes yeux brillent d'amusement mais une part de toi semble triste. J'aurais aimé te voir comme ça de ton vivant, Theo. Tu t'en serais vachement bien sorti, si ça avait été le cas.

« En fait, on est toujours le soir. Mais je confirme, tu as bien descendu, si tu as bu seul », continues-tu.

Je déglutis. Tu parais bien trop réel. Je pourrais presque te dire de partir, de cesser de me donner de faux espoirs mais je ne peux pas. Je veux que tu sois là. Pourquoi te dire de me laisser ? Tu m'as déjà quitté une fois. Ton fantôme peut bien m'accompagner, lui.

Je ne dis rien. Tu ne me lâches pas du regard. Finalement, c'est toi qui reprends la parole.

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme, Blaise », murmures-tu.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Il n'y a que toi qui as cette façon de prononcer mon prénom. À la manière d'un Irlandais qui masque son accent mais dont une oreille aguerrie peut en déceler les nuances. Et puis… cette douceur, qui en fait quelque chose de si unique.

« Ce n'est pas ce que la _Gazette des sorciers_ affirme », rétorqué-je, plus durement que je ne le voudrais.

« Ce torchon », soupires-tu. « Je ne suis pas retourné les voir après. »

Tu me regardes dans les yeux, et je comprends qu' _après_ signifie bien _après_. Après que tu sois parti. Je t'interroge du regard. Je veux comprendre.

« J'ai simulé ma disparition. »

« Tu es condamné à fuir le pays, alors », réponds-je sceptique.

Tu souris, apparemment satisfait.

« Theodore Nott est condamné, oui. Mais pas Chad McDonald. »

Je ne comprends pas. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Chad McDonald ? » répété-je.

Tu remues, sortant une baguette de ta poche. Ce n'est pas la tienne. Ce n'est pas celle qui a été retrouvée dans la cache. Tu m'expliques.

« J'en ai fait faire une nouvelle aux États-Unis, sous ma fausse identité. J'ai prétexté fuir mon pays en guerre. Is n'ont pas cherché plus loin. Les Américains prennent les Anglais pour des sanguinaires toujours en guerre. » Ton sourire s'agrandit, puis tu reprends. « Remarque qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas tout à fait tort… j'en suis la preuve vivante. »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. J'ai l'impression que tout alcool s'est dissipé. Pourtant, la scène ne peut être réelle. Je cherche des explications.

« Si tu es vivant, comment est-ce que tu es entré ? » demandé-je.

Tu me regardes, un peu moqueur cette fois.

« Parce que tu as oublié tes sorts de sécurité, Blaise. »

Je grogne. Bien joué.

« Prouve-moi que tu existes », te défié-je.

Tu me dévisages longuement, avant de venir vers moi. Nos pupilles sont accrochées. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer alors que tu t'approches et que ton odeur m'entoure.

Tu t'arrêtes à quelques centimètres de mon visage et je sens ton souffle. Par Salazar, je le sens vraiment.

Je me fais à peine à l'idée que c'est décidément bien trop réel que déjà tu plonges sur mes lèvres. La pression est d'abord douce, puis vorace. Je suis enivré de ce baiser, de nos langues qui jouent une guerre sans pitié. Mon corps t'appelle avant que je prenne conscience de ce que cela signifie.

Tu t'écartes mais je te retiens. Je dessine tes mâchoires du bout des doigts, caresse tes lèvres de mes pouces. Tu es réel… Tu es réel. Soudain, tu deviens flou et je hoquette brutalement. Une douleur vient de me prendre à la poitrine.

Je sens tes lèvres toucher mon front, puis effacer les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je réalise que je pleure, comme un enfant à qui… à qui rien du tout. Je n'ai pas de comparaison, en réalité. Je pleure comme moi-même, Blaise Zabini, qui réalise que l'homme qu'il aime est de retour.

« Tu es revenu », sangloté-je. « Tu es revenu. »

Et j'éclate de rire, de ce rire qui résonne dans la pièce pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, pour être exact.

* * *

Alors, votre avis sur ce **two shots**?

Paillettes de licorne sur vous et à bientôt pour un nouveau défi !


	13. Le défi du mois d'octobre

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Je sais, cet OS arrive tardivement dans le mois. Pour mon excuse, je suis très concentré-e sur la Drarry que j'ai commencé à écrire et qui me motive vraiment beaucoup. Elle m'obsède, je veux la rendre parfaite. Puis j'avais l'idée de ce défi depuis le début du mois, mais quelques modifications dans l'équipe de bêta reader a un peu chamboulé ce mois-ci.

En effet, **NathanelleS** a décidé d'arrêter son travail de correctrice. D'un commun accord, nous avons convenu qu'elle terminerait juste TALYPE, sans se préoccuper des OS bonus. Elle n'a donc pas connaissance de cet OS. **Line.M** , qui reste dans l'équipe, est partie en vacances. J'ai malgré tout trouvé des remplaçant-e-s. Il y a **BrownieJune** , ma référence en Polymione. Mais également **Lyra Muushya** et **Slyth12** , qui seront, au même titre que **Line.M** , bêta pour la Drarry. Merci donc à iels trois.

Cet OS ne contient pas de warning particulier.

* * *

 **"** **Where are the hopes, where are the dreams?**

 **My Cinderella story scene.**

 **When do you think they'll finally see?"**

 ** _The best damn thing,_** **Avril Lavigne.**

.

 _« Où sont passés les espoirs, où sont passés les rêves ?_

 _C'est mon histoire de princesse._

 _Quand penses-tu qu'ils s'en rendront finalement compte ? »_

Ce qu'il y a de plus sacré _, Avril Lavigne_.

* * *

 **Mes rêves de princesse**

C'était le milieu de l'été, il faisait une chaleur étouffante au Terrier. Depuis quelques jours, Ginny ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil, mais ce n'était pas tellement à cause des températures.

D'ici quelques jours, elle aurait dix-huit ans. Ce ne serait pas le grand cap, puisqu'elle était majeure depuis un an. Néanmoins elle aurait une fête d'anniversaire, organisée par sa mère. Ses amis seraient également présents, Hermione et Harry logeaient d'ailleurs depuis quelques jours chez elle, en vue du jour J.

Tout le monde lui avait demandé quels cadeaux lui feraient plaisir. Ce qui la préoccupait, parce que, ce dont elle rêvait le plus, personne ne pourrait le lui offrir. Et personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de ce qui l'animait réellement.

Et encore moins la principale concernée.

Ginny se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, faisant grincer le sommier. Dans le lit d'à côté, Hermione en fit de même.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » chuchota l'aînée.

Soupirant, Ginny secoua la tête, avant de se rappeler qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas la voir dans la pénombre.

« Non », répondit-elle sur le même ton. « J'ai plus chaud que sur un terrain de Quidditch en pleine canicule. »

« Et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être juste à côté d'une fenêtre de la bibliothèque, un jour particulièrement ensoleillé. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de soleil », se plaignit Hermione.

Ginny sourit, amusée par sa référence. Hermione était et resterait une intellectuelle.

« C'est comme si un Cognard avait fondu sur moi », enchaîna-t-elle, continuant le lancé de métaphores.

« C'est juste impossible qu'un Cognard fonde », la reprit Hermione, pensive. « C'est un métal soumis à un sort, il est insensible à la variation des températures. »

Ginny s'esclaffa.

« La chaleur que je ressens, elle, est bien réelle », trancha-t-elle, peu encline à se mesurer à l'intelligence de son amie.

« Ouais, moi aussi », conclut Hermione.

Le silence se fit et Ginny se perdit dans la contemplation du noir. Le reflet de la lune ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose, elle devinait à peine l'ombre déformée des meubles et la hauteur du plafond. Elle devinait aussi la présence d'Hermione sur sa gauche, son corps qui se soulevait à chaque respiration, son souffle qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

Cette pensée accentua la chaleur qu'elle ressentait et la tension interne en même temps. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. C'était si douloureux pour elle de savoir qu'Hermione n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle, sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la toucher, l'embrasser. Par Godric, elle en rêvait…

Un jour, la Noise était tombée. Ginny avait compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Hermione en prenant conscience qu'elle éprouvait une attirance physique _et_ sexuelle sans équivoque pour elle.

Elle se surprenait à se perdre dans ses yeux chocolat, à vouloir caresser ses cheveux, et particulièrement au réveil, quand sa tignasse ressemblait davantage à la crinière d'un lion. Elle rêvait de toucher ses lèvres du bout des doigts, avant de les goûter. Régulièrement, elle détaillait la courbe de ses hanches, la forme de son bassin et la façon dont sa taille s'affinait en remontant jusqu'à l'arrondi de ses seins.

Merlin, cette simple pensée la faisait frissonner… Le pire, c'était lorsqu'elle se demandait à quel point la blancheur de sa peau contrastait avec la couleur de ses tétons. Elle les imaginait même se dresser alors qu'elle y passait la pointe de sa langue…

Mais, tout ça, c'était dans sa tête. Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour son crétin de frère. Franchement, elle adorait Ron, ce n'était pas le problème. Soyons juste réalistes deux minutes : qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Elle était bien plus intelligente que lui, elle méritait mieux.

De là à penser que Ginny la méritait, c'était autre chose. Elle ne franchirait pas la limite, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur non plus. De toute façon, Hermione aimait les hommes, pas les femmes.

Même si Ginny n'était pas réellement ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « femme ». Toute sa vie, elle avait entendu des « garçon manqué ! » sur son passage, on disait d'elle qu'elle n'était pas « une vraie fille ». Une part d'elle en était fière : non, elle ne correspondait pas à l'image que l'on se faisait habituellement d'une femme. Elle n'aimait pas porter de robes, et encore moins des talons. Elle n'avait jamais aimé jouer aux poupées. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé de se marier avec un beau prince dans une belle et longue robe blanche.

Non, Ginny rêvait de se marier sur un coup de tête, dans un costume de seconde main. Ça lui était égal que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, tant qu'il ou elle sache la faire rire et la bousculer, littéralement ou dans ses représentations. Elle aimait jouer au Quidditch, partir en balade sur des chemins tortueux, prendre un Portoloin pour une destination inconnue ou incongrue. L'état de ses vêtements lui passait au-dessus de la tête, elle passait de toute façon sa vie sur un terrain de Quidditch, dans un champ ou dans les bois, qui devenaient boueux à la moindre averse.

Elle n'avait rien de « manqué », elle était juste différente des autres filles. Et elle était terriblement amoureuse d'une autre fille. Hermione était simple, mais elle avait ces petites habitudes coquettes : elle aimait se parer d'une barrette et elle avait toujours ce collier d'amitié que Ginny lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne parte à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Parfois, pour une occasion spéciale, elle mettait un peu de fard à paupières ou de mascara, ce qui donnait un éclat particulier à ses iris.

Ginny gémit, se désespérant de ses propres songes. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ses sentiments pour Hermione si elle ne cessait de penser à elle ? Comment pouvait-elle les oublier si Hermione faisait encore partie de sa vie ? Comment pouvait-elle les oublier si Hermione dormait dans la même pièce qu'elle ? La réponse était simple : si elle n'y était pas parvenue en deux ans, elle n'y arriverait jamais, à moins de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

Ou à moins de tenter quelque chose, afin d'être fixée.

Fixée sur les sentiments d'Hermione. Fixée pour elle-même. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle n'avait rien essayé. Elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle l'avait laissée partir avec son frère, sans même lui avoir fait part de ses rêves, sans même lui avoir laissé entrevoir qu'une autre vie était possible.

La voix d'Hermione la fit sursauter.

« On ne pourrait pas occuper notre temps autrement ? J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va se liquéfier dans toute cette chaleur, si je n'en fais pas quelque chose », râla-t-elle.

« Si, on peut », répondit Ginny en sautant sur l'occasion.

Elle sortit de son lit, prenant son oreiller avec elle, et se dirigea vers Hermione. Elle était une Gryffondor, par Merlin !

Alors qu'elle approchait de son lit, Hermione se déplaça pour lui faire de la place. Elles se retrouvèrent donc à regarder le plafond ensemble, leur bras se touchant. Vu la température ambiante, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, mais, au moins, Ginny sentait Hermione toute proche…

… Ce qui était à la fois mieux et pire. Mieux, parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir bien. Pire, parce qu'elle voulait la sentir encore plus proche. Son cœur battait la chamade, cognait contre sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration périlleuse.

Elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement dans cette position sans rien tenter.

« C'est marrant, ça me rappelle Poudlard », murmura finalement Hermione.

Ginny tourna la tête vers elle, surprise.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas quand tu venais dans mon dortoir, et qu'on discutait pendant des heures ? » lui remémora-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ginny sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Assises en tailleur sur le lit d'Hermione, elles refaisaient le monde, parlaient de garçons, de professeurs, de cours, des vacances au Terrier… À cette époque, Ginny recherchait sans cesse la compagnie d'Hermione, avant même que ses premiers émois pour elle ne s'éveillent. Elle était plus âgée, c'était sa meilleure amie, sa grande sœur, sa référence, celle qu'elle adulait… avant de l'adorer et de la désirer.

« Tu me parlais des choses les plus ennuyeuses, comme _des cours_ », se moqua Ginny.

Elle ne mentait pas. Parfois, Hermione était franchement rasoir. Mais elle aimait le son de sa voix, la passion et l'excitation qui gagnaient son visage et les mouvements de ses mains quand elle s'expliquait. Une vraie boule d'énergie.

« C'est faux ! » répliqua Hermione, offusquée. « C'était toujours très intéressant. Puis je ne te parlais pas que de ça. On parlait de choses qui t'intéressaient aussi, comme de tes petits amis. »

« Tu me répétais toujours que les garçons étaient ennuyeux », enchaîna Ginny, en riant.

Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs et les mots sortirent sans qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle s'exprimait à voix haute.

« Tu me disais que tu détestais quand ils ne te tenaient pas la porte de la bibliothèque, alors que tu avais les bras chargés de cours. Mais que tu détestais aussi qu'ils le fassent, parce que tu savais qu'ils avaient une intention derrière la tête. Tu me disais que tu détestais quand Krum essayait de te tenir la main, parce que ça colle mais que tu avais l'impression qu'il voulait que votre relation reste secrète s'il n'essayait pas. Tu me disais aussi que tu étais contente qu'il rentre en Bulgarie, finalement, parce que tu commençais à développer des sentiments pour Ron. »

Malgré elle, Ginny avait terminé sa tirade en baissant le ton, sa voix prenant des accents de tristesse.

« Comme toujours, je ne suis que contradictions », commenta Hermione en soupirant. « Il semblerait que je me sois trompée pour Ron aussi. »

« Comment ça ? » releva Ginny, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

Elle se redressa soudainement, prenant appui sur son coude pour regarder le visage d'Hermione. Cette dernière haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je voulais qu'on forme un couple, et, maintenant que c'est fait, je me rends compte que je n'aime pas tellement ça. Comme le fait que je voulais coucher avec Viktor, alors que je n'ai plus voulu après et qu'on n'est pas allés plus loin que des caresses intimes », lui répondit-elle naturellement, non sans rougir.

Ginny, quant à elle, était sous le choc. Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de son frère, en fin de compte. Et en plus, elle lui parlait de sexualité… Merlin. Si elle savait. Ce n'était. Pas. Le. Moment. Vraiment pas.

Elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine de savoir où son cœur se trouvait à présent, le sentant palpiter à différents endroits de son corps, en particulier entre ses jambes. Rien qu'à l'idée de penser à Hermione et elles, se caressant…

Ginny secoua la tête. Tout ça allait mal finir si elle ne bloquait pas l'apparition de ses pensées sexuelles.

« Je crois que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, en définitive », conclut Hermione, alors que Ginny ne répondait pas.

Elle la dévisagea, son cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine, son attention aspirée dans ses fossettes enflammées. Elle était belle, beaucoup trop belle. Et elle était beaucoup trop proche…

Son regard glissa sur ses lèvres. Si fines, si délicates, si tentantes. Ginny voulait savoir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air.

« Moi, je sais ce que je veux », lâcha-t-elle, la voix chaude et rendue grave par le désir.

Les yeux chocolat s'accrochèrent aux siens, interrogateurs. Ginny ne pouvait plus y échapper, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres. Avidement.

À sa grande surprise, Hermione répondit à son baiser, lui laissant un passage après quelques pressions labiales.

Ginny ne réfléchissait plus. Elle n'avait plus que sa conscience, et surtout la conscience de son corps aussi chaud que s'il avait été plongé dans un chaudron en ébullition. Le désir bouillait en elle et tout explosait, se répercutant comme des vibrations en elle, dans ses organes, à la surface de sa peau. C'était comme si elle était **_squelettiquement_** **(1)** atteinte, du plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle bascula instinctivement au-dessus d'Hermione, pour avoir un meilleur équilibre et pour se rapprocher d'elle. Cela ne tarda pas, puisque deux mains vinrent agripper sa taille, la collant au ventre d'Hermione. Chaud. Bouillant.

Elle pouvait sentir la fine couche de transpiration sur leurs corps qui exultaient leur ardeur mutuelle.

Puis tout se succéda. Soudainement, Ginny fut éblouie par la lumière du plafonnier, Hermione poussa un cri, rapidement suivi par un hurlement. Sautant sur ses deux pieds, Ginny découvrit Ron dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux révulsés d'horreur et le teint plus cireux que jamais.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'exclama-t-il, donnant l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

« C'est toi qui débarques dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, sans frapper, et c'est à moi que tu demandes ce que je fais ! » s'écria Ginny en réponse.

Ron ne répondit pas, les bras lui en tombèrent. Puis la maison commença à s'animer, des lampes s'allumèrent dans le couloir, on entendit des pas dans les escaliers, alourdis par le sommeil. Molly apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, furieuse.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous vous croyez en plein jour ou quoi ? On dort dans cette maison ! Ou, plutôt, on dormait avant que vous ne fassiez du chambard ! » les réprimanda-t-elle. « Alors ? J'exige une réponse ! »

« C'est de sa faute, maman ! » se plaignit immédiatement Ginny en pointant son frère du doigt. « Il débarque dans ma chambre et il hurle comme une furie ! »

« Mais t'as pas vu ce qu'elles faisaient, maman ! » répliqua Ron. « Elles… elles… elles étaient dans le même lit ! »

Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

« Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de discuter en pleine nuit avec Harry, peut-être ? » s'énerva-t-elle. « Ça vaut le coup que tu hurles parce que tu vois deux filles dans le même lit ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ! » la contredit-il.

« Tu es somnambule ! » s'égosilla Ginny. « J'y peux rien si tu confonds tes rêves et la réalité, benêt ! »

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! » s'interposa Molly.

Elle dévisagea frère et sœur à tour de rôle, le visage durci par la colère et la désapprobation.

« Ron, tu retournes dans ta chambre, que tout le monde puisse se rendormir. Et je ne veux plus rien entendre, sinon vous serez de corvée astiquage des W.C. demain ! » trancha-t-elle.

Bougon, Ron tourna les talons, regagnant sa chambre d'un pas lourd. On l'entendit, tapant des pieds sur chaque marche, manifestant ouvertement sa contrariété.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête.

« Que Godric ait pitié de moi », soupira-t-elle. « Bon, vous deux, je crois que vous feriez mieux de fermer la porte à clef pour le reste de la nuit. Que tout le monde puisse la terminer dans le calme et la tranquillité. »

Elle tourna à son tour les talons, et Ginny ferma la porte derrière elle, avant de la verrouiller d'un sort. Sans jeter un regard à Hermione, elle regagna son lit.

Le cœur coincé dans la gorge, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, Ginny se rallongea, dos à Hermione. Elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle avait honte, à présent. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?! C'était sa meilleure amie, elle ne voudrait plus lui reparler après ça, c'était sûr… Elle changeait toujours d'avis, pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas cette fois-ci ?

Gémissant de douleur, elle nota qu'elle n'avait même plus son oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs.

« Gin'… Tu vas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? » chuchota Hermione, sa voix sifflant sur la fin.

Elle paraissait tendue, comme un élastique sur le point de rompre. Tout comme Ginny, en cet instant, en fait. Elle se figea.

« Bon, d'accord. Écoute… bon. Enfin. Bonne nuit, alors », continua Hermione d'une voix brisée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda Ginny, des sanglots dans la voix.

Par Merlin, elle était grillée, démasquée. Elle n'était même pas capable de faire bonne figure. Elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser, mais ce n'était plus de désir, cette fois. C'était exploser en un torrent de larmes.

« Que tu reviennes près de moi », répondit Hermione, qui pleurait à présent.

Sans un mot, Ginny se releva et se recoucha près d'Hermione. Tout, elle pourrait tout supporter. Mais pas de l'entendre pleurer sans y rien faire.

Face à face, yeux dans les yeux, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Ginny déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » risqua-t-elle.

Elle avait terriblement envie de pleurer. Tout était fichu. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller à ses passions… Comment justifierait-elle aux autres qu'Hermione et elle ne s'adressaient plus la parole ? Après tout, c'était ce qu'Hermione faisait avec tout le monde. Une fois qu'elle ne voulait plus côtoyer quelqu'un, elle ne voulait plus, et tant pis pour celui qui se retrouvait seul… Elle comprenait, elle l'admirait pour cette facilité à compartimenter ses relations… Mais, en cet instant, elle n'acceptait pas d'en faire les frais.

« Tu voulais vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ? » voulut savoir Hermione en reniflant, son ton sonnant comme un impératif.

Ginny soupira, se laissant tomber sur le dos pour échapper au regard d'Hermione.

« Ouais, je le voulais vraiment. Ça fait deux ans que je suis amoureuse de toi et que je rage de te savoir avec mon frère », lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents, la mâchoire serrée pour retenir ses larmes.

Un silence tomba. Ginny pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, s'obligeant à rester forte, à paraître de marbre, même si c'était la tempête à l'intérieur.

« Alors embrasse-moi encore », l'enjoint Hermione sur un ton impérieux.

Elle entra dans son champ de vision et, la seconde d'après, Ginny empoignait son pyjama pour rapprocher leurs visages. Leur souffle et leur langue se mêlèrent à nouveau, dans un tourbillon d'émotions, entre concupiscence et affolement, entre frissons et détresse.

Lorsque leurs bouches se décollèrent, Ginny garda Hermione contre elle, tandis que leurs pupilles s'accrochaient.

« Tu vas me bousiller le cœur, Hermione. Alors, autant me le dire tout de suite si tu vas changer d'avis. Je ne le supporterais pas, mais c'est mieux si tu le fais avant que je ne commence à croire en mes rêves », lui apprit-elle, sentant la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

Hermione passa la langue sur ses lèvres et Ginny ferma les yeux. Cette vue était tellement enivrante. Elle ne parviendrait pas à la sortir de ses pensées avant très longtemps. Il fallait que tout ça se termine très vite. Elle avait déjà trop de souvenirs à oublier.

« De quoi tu rêves ? » se déroba Hermione.

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Quitte à avoir du courage, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

« Je rêve d'être avec toi. De m'endormir à tes côtés, de me réveiller avec ta tignasse qui prend toute la place sur l'oreiller. De caresser ton visage et tes cheveux jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres finalement les yeux. De t'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. De toucher ton corps, de te désirer et te combler, de t'entendre soupirer dans mes étreintes. Je rêve que tu sois à moi, et rien qu'à moi », souffla-t-elle d'une traite.

Face à elle, les prunelles chocolat tremblaient.

« Apprends-moi, Gin'. Apprends-moi à t'aimer. Je ne veux plus me dérober. »

Un rire nerveux jaillit des deux sorcières. Puis Ginny fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant de minuscules baisers, avant de rire à nouveau. De soulagement, cette fois.

Et son cœur explosait d'amour, de joie, dans un cocktail enivrant. Tout compte fait, elle l'avait eu, son cadeau d'anniversaire.

* * *

 ** _(1) Squelletiquement_** **.** Non, ce mot n'existe pas ahah Mais, il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, **Lyra Muushya** m'avait défié-e de l'intercaler dans un OS défi. J'avais imaginé le faire en lien avec le fanart associé (à voir sur ma page FB). Voilà qui est fait. Mission accomplie !

Cela faisait un moment que je voulais réécrire du Yuri. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je n'en avais plus écrit depuis _Un tour de garde sybarite._ Et, à plusieurs reprises, je m'étais dit que je devrais le refaire, parce qu'on trouve bien moins de bons femslashes que de bons pairings hétéro ou de Yaoi. Bon, c'est un début. J'ai, depuis longtemps, une Ginsy en tête, mais la Drarry est plus urgente, elle répond plus à un besoin. Et vous savez que j'écris avec mes tripes, donc je suis je suis mon instinct. Un jour viendra, c'est une promesse que je me fais, que je vous fais si ça a quelconque valeur pour vous.

 **BrownieJune** a trouvé que cet OS était plus naturel, et me disait que je semblais plus à l'aise dans l'écriture avec un pairing Yuri. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Votre avis m'intéresse.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	14. Le défi du mois de novembre

Bonsoir mes amours !

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec **l'avant-dernier défi** du mois. En effet, j'ai décidé que ce recueil prendrait fin après un an de productions. Ce n'est pas la fin des défis à travers mes différents écrits, mais c'est la fin de ce concept si particulier de propositions-production. **La raison, elle est simple : nous vous ni moi n'y retrouvons l'envie et l'excitation des débuts**. Depuis quelques mois déjà, vous ne me proposiez plus rien et, moi, de mon côté, je trichais en produisant mes propres montages pour écrire ce qui me faisait envie. En soi, pourquoi pas ? Mais ce n'était pas le concept de ce recueil.

Le défi du mois de **décembre** et d'or et déjà en cours de production : il s'agira d' **une fic de Noël**. Eh oui, j'avais dit que je n'en écrirai jamais... mais quel meilleur défi, justement, que de m'attaquer à ce thème ? De plus, cette fois, j'ai sélectionné le fanart parmi vos propositions, sur ma page Facebook.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce défi. **Attention, il s'agit de la suite du défi du mois d'octobre**. Assurez-vous donc de l'avoir lu pour entamer votre lecture.

 **TW :** cet OS contient une scène de Rating M (lemon). Si vous ne souhaitez pas la lire, arrêtez-vous à la deuxième séparation ( **OoOoO** ).

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** , **Slyth12** , **BrownieJune** et **Line.M**.

* * *

 **Apprends-moi à t'aimer…**

 _"_ _You can run 'till the end of time  
But that's romantic suicide  
We're just two kids getting by.  
Are you gonna be by my side?"_

Love slow _, Jacob Whiteside._

.

 _« Tu peux courir jusqu'à la fin des temps  
_ _Mais c'est un suicide sentimental  
_ _Nous sommes juste deux enfants.  
_ _Seras-tu à mes côtés ? »_

Aime lentement _, Jacob Whiteside._

.

* * *

Assise sur son lit, Hermione regardait Ginny aller et revenir dans leur studio. La tension émanait de son corps comme un champ de magie maléfique. Elle se préparait pour son entraînement de Quidditch, sachant pertinemment ce dont elle avait besoin, mais son obstination à ne pas laisser ses pupilles se perdre en direction de son aînée l'empêchait visiblement de rester concentrée sur sa tâche.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Intérieurement, elle fulminait, Hermione ne pouvait que le constater. Elle attendait le moment où elle romprait les digues et laisserait exploser sa fureur. Et Hermione savait qu'elle le mériterait amplement.

Mais elle ne supportait plus cette distance que Ginny mettait entre elles.

« Gin', il faut qu'on parle », lança-t-elle.

Ginny suspendit ses mouvements. Puis elle fourra rageusement sa serviette de bain dans son sac de sport, sans même daigner lui répondre.

« S'il te plaît… », insista-t-elle d'une petite voix qui tira vers les aigus. « Tu me manques. Ton rire me manque. Ta tendresse me manque… »

Ginny se redressa, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs.

« Je te manque ? » cracha-t-elle. « Je te manque ? Vraiment ? Eh bien, il fallait y penser avant de faire n'importe quoi. »

Elle referma brutalement la fermeture éclair de son sac avant de le faire basculer sur son épaule et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, courant à sa suite.

« Attends ! Attends. »

La main sur la poignée, Ginny prit une grande inspiration puis la bloqua. Elle attendait. Encouragée par le fait qu'elle n'était toujours pas partie, Hermione enchaîna.

« Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je te le jure. Ça ne signifiait rien. »

Sans crier gare, Ginny se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité entre la rage et la douleur. Les traits de son visage étaient déformés par les mêmes émotions.

« Donc, toi, quand tu mets ta langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, que tu te laisses peloter, c'est genre en tout bien tout honneur », l'incendia-t-elle, tandis que son regard lançait des Chauve-furie. « Ouais, je vois le genre. Dans la catégorie des _« je me fous de ta gueule, mais je veux pas passer pour la méchante »_ , t'es la reine. Salut, Hermione. »

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, la faisant claquer en quittant les lieux.

Hermione repartit en sens inverse, s'effondrant dans son lit.

Ginny avait raison. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi. Mais elle s'en voulait vraiment. Ça faisait neuf mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Leurs familles étaient au courant et, le seul qui avait eu du mal, c'était Ron. Ce qu'elle pouvait aussi comprendre, puisqu'ils se fréquentaient depuis plus d'un an quand elle avait rompu. Tout se passait bien donc, si ce n'était qu'Hermione avait peur.

Elle avait peur d'aimer, d'être aimée et de se laisser aller pour tout perdre par la suite, si Ginny se lassait et la quittait. L'ironie du sort, c'était que, avec ses bêtises, elle risquait vraiment de la perdre…

Hermione soupira, son souffle perturbé par les sanglots dans sa gorge. Ce qu'elle avait fait était complètement stupide.

Deux jours auparavant, Ginny et elle s'étaient rendues à une soirée interfacultaire. Au cours de la soirée, un étudiant de troisième année en Sciences magistérielles l'avait rejointe au bar. Ils avaient discuté de leurs études respectives, Hermione étant, bien sûr, très intéressée par une fonction au sein du Ministère.

Quand le sorcier s'était penché vers son visage, Hermione ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle voyait pourtant Ginny au loin, danser avec ses amis de la Faculté des Sports magiques, mais la peur de l'engagement que cela suscitait en elle l'avait décidée pour un baiser plus langoureux.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Ginny se rende compte de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle les avait rejoints en quelques enjambées, les séparant alors que deux mains caressaient les seins d'Hermione à travers son chemisier.

 _« Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ? »_ avait-elle hurlé, le visage rougi par la colère.

Elle avait vrillé son regard dans celui d'Hermione pendant de longues secondes, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été trop loin. Hermione s'était figée, le souffle coupé. Quand Ginny avait tourné les talons, Hermione avait mis quelques secondes pour réagir. Elle avait sauté de son tabouret, partant à la suite de Ginny pour la rattraper à travers la foule de danseurs.

Elle avait agrippé son bras, l'appelant en espérant qu'elle l'entende, malgré la musique qui pulsait et malgré sa voix qui se brisait. Sans un regard pour elle, Ginny s'était brusquement dégagée de sa poigne, disparaissant dans le flot de la foule.

Hermione était restée plantée là, sans prêter attention aux gens qui se mouvaient autour d'elle. Puis elle avait pris la direction de la sortie, sans même vérifier la présence du sorcier de Sciences magistérielles, et elle était rentrée au studio, pleurant toute la nuit, en se demandant si Ginny allait rentrer. Le lendemain matin, elle l'avait retrouvée sur le canapé du salon, endormie.

Une part d'elle s'en était retrouvée soulagée : Ginny était rentrée. Mais elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée ni du weekend. Et elles se retrouvaient ainsi, le lundi, entourées d'ondes négatives.

Regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre, Hermione vit le ciel s'illuminer lentement. Ginny s'entraînait toujours à l'aurore. Elle devrait bientôt avoir terminé, alors qu'Hermione n'avait cours qu'à dix-huit heures. Il fallait qu'elle aille retrouver Ginny sur le terrain pour qu'elles discutent. Même si Ginny ne lui pardonnait pas, elles devaient au moins apaiser les tensions pour la colocation.

Une boule se forma instantanément dans la gorge d'Hermione. Si Ginny ne lui pardonnait pas, elle ne se pardonnerait pas non plus…

 **OoOoO**

Hermione attendait Ginny dans les vestiaires. En entrant, elle avait vu les joueurs perdre de l'altitude, signe qu'il ne restait que le debrief avant la fin du cours.

Elle les entendit entrer avant de sentir l'odeur acide caractéristique de la transpiration. Les corps qui s'étaient dépensés n'attendaient plus que la douche et, bientôt, tous auraient des odeurs variées, mais douces pour l'odorat. Tous passèrent devant elle, certains l'ignorant, d'autres la saluant ou la dévisageant en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny s'arrêta devant elle en soupirant, et son ami Ahmed lui tapa l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, avant de lancer un _« Hé, Hermione »_ , et de disparaître en direction de son casier, se mêlant aux conversations animées de l'équipe.

Ginny semblait plus détendue, probablement du fait des dépenses physiques. Elle regardait Hermione, le visage fermé et dur, mais, au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement, face à son mutisme. Sa voix était lasse, et elle se termina par un soupir.

« Te parler », murmura Hermione en réponse, plongeant timidement son regard dans celui, brun, de sa petite amie.

Celui-ci se voila durant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en affichant une expression hésitante. C'était comme si elle pouvait s'effondrer ou rugir à tout instant. Elle voulait camper sur ses positions malgré un dilemme qui se jouait en elle. Restait à savoir si le dilemme était entre « rester froide ou lui arracher la tête » ou entre « lui montrer qu'elle a tort ou lui laisser une chance de s'exprimer » …

« Pour quoi faire ? » continua-t-elle avec une hargne feinte. Hermione le savait, parce que sa voix faisait des trémolos, signe qu'elle n'en menait pas large.

Hermione se ragaillardit de cette vulnérabilité visible.

« Pour t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai été stupide l'autre fois. Pour te dire pourquoi je te ne mérite pas… mais pourquoi ça veut aussi dire que… je t'aime », lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, chuchotant les derniers mots, les yeux baissés.

Le silence se fit, seulement coupé par le bruit des chutes d'eau dans les douches communes et par les discussions, toujours aussi animées, mais plus lointaines. Elle ne vit que les jambes de Ginny, avancer et… lui passer devant, s'éloignant à son tour.

Hermione se retourna, déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle partait… si elle partait, elle… ça signifiait qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, elle ne voulait même pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire… La vue d'Hermione se brouilla, elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourtant, elle se retint, prenant sur elle.

« Gin', s'il te plaît… Juste le temps de t'expliquer. Après… après… si tu ne veux plus de moi, je te laisserais, je te le promets », persista-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Ginny, qui s'était figée en l'entendant parler, prit une grande inspiration. Toujours de dos, elle reprit la parole.

« Il faut juste que je prenne une douche… Attends-moi ici. »

Même si Ginny ne pouvait pas la voir, Hermione acquiesça. Rien n'était encore gagné, mais l'air semblait déjà plus respirable.

L'attente lui parut être une éternité. Elle vit les joueurs défiler en sens inverse pour mettre une tenue de ville, pas dérangés par le fait qu'ils puissent tous se voir et s'observer dans leur plus simple appareil. Enfin, Ginny réapparut, se postant devant elle.

« Viens, on va marcher », lui dit-elle, sans chercher à fuir son regard. Ses yeux bruns, pourtant dénués de leur éclat habituel, brillaient d'émotion. Elle devait être aussi tendue qu'Hermione en cet instant.

Vêtue de son jean baggy préféré, elle portait également un vieux pull difforme. Sa seule touche féminine, une tresse, n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, n'ayant visiblement pas pris le temps de la faire avant de la rejoindre. Hermione adorait la regarder tresser ses cheveux, elle semblait à la fois si consciencieuse et perdue dans ses pensées…

Ginny glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, tandis qu'Hermione la rattrapait pour marcher au même niveau qu'elle.

D'abord, elles marchèrent côte à côte, sans dire un mot. Le soleil était bien levé à présent, illuminant le ciel bleu, malgré un vent frais. Les premières feuilles mortes commençaient à joncher le chemin qui longeait le lac d'Allen, en Irlande. L'ensemble rappelait les températures automnales.

L'endroit était à la fois splendide et annonciateur d'une fin, ce qui rappela à Hermione les enjeux de cette promenade.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu sais », commença-t-elle.

« Je sais », soupira Ginny.

« Mais ça fait encore mal », termina Hermione à sa place.

Ginny fit volte-face, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Je me fiche que ce type ait essayé, j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. J'ai fait pareil ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ce qui me blesse, ce que tu l'as laissé faire. Comme si je ne comptais pas pour toi. »

Hermione la dévisagea, percevant clairement la lueur dans ses yeux danser comme la flamme d'une bougie.

« En fait, c'est exactement l'inverse. C'est parce que tu comptes pour moi que je l'ai laissé faire. »

Ginny soupira et se détourna, rompant brutalement leur connexion visuelle. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou.

« Super, donc je vais te laisser me tromper sous prétexte que c'est une preuve d'amour, maintenant. Brillante idée », se récria-t-elle.

« Non. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça », admit Hermione.

« Alors quoi ? » râla Ginny, dont les poings serrés étaient enfoncés dans les poches.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Ginny exprimait toujours sa douleur par la rage, et la voir tenter de la contenir était encore plus significatif que si elle l'avait laissée exploser. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais elle avait tellement peur d'aimer cette femme et, en même temps, elle avait encore plus peur de la perdre.

« J'ai peur », souffla Hermione. « J'ai peur de me laisser aller avec toi, parce que, si je le fais… tu pourrais me détruire… »

Ginny leva le visage vers le ciel, secouant la tête dans un geste de désespoir.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi, Hermione. Je me bats à mort pour toi, pour nous deux, et tu fous tout en l'air avec tes conneries. Tu réfléchis à ce que tu fais, parfois ? T'es intelligente pourtant, par Godric ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

« Justement », répliqua Hermione avec un sourire contrit, face à l'incompréhension de Ginny. « J'ai agi comme une Gryffondor, dans l'impulsion du moment. Et j'ai réfléchi après. J'ai tellement peur de la douleur que je ressentirais si je te perdais… que j'ai fait ce qu'il y a de plus idiot, risquant justement de te perdre. »

Elle haussa les épaules, regardant ses chaussures. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas voir le jugement ni la colère, et encore moins la douleur.

« Le problème, Hermione, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre dans la crainte que tu recommences. Et je veux pouvoir avoir confiance en toi. Donc, il faut que tu proposes une solution pour que ça n'arrive plus », argua Ginny.

Hermione déglutit.

« Tu as raison. Je… Il faut qu'on mette des règles, peut-être ? » suggéra-t-elle avec gravité, relevant la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

« Des règles ? » répéta Ginny, riant jaune. « Je croyais que c'était déjà clair qu'on était un couple basé sur la fidélité. Je ne vais pas t'interdire de fricoter non plus, t'es assez grande pour gérer tes pulsions. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais m'attacher pour m'en empêcher, justement », dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour, se parant d'un sourire d'excuse.

Ginny la fixa pour la jauger, avant d'éclater d'un rire bref mais franc.

« T'es chiante, Hermione, on est dans une discussion sérieuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce. « Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre… », répondit Hermione sans réfléchir, baissant inconsciemment le son de sa voix. « J'apprends encore à aimer. Je t'avais dit, il y a neuf mois, qu'il fallait que tu m'apprennes. Je te l'avais dit à ce moment-là, que je risquais de me dérober. »

Ginny acquiesça, laissant échapper un long soupir, douloureux.

« C'est vrai, tu me l'avais dit », admit-elle.

« Je ne te demande pas de gérer mes insécurités. T'as pas à le faire… mais j'ai besoin de temps. Regarde, je… j'essaie de… de te rattraper, là. Je fais des erreurs, mais je ne m'enfuis pas. Je ne m'imagine pas sans toi. Rien que de me réveiller trois fois sans toi, c'est… Juste trop », avoua Hermione, sans reprendre son souffle.

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle court.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le reprendre que deux mains vinrent agripper sa mâchoire, soulevant son visage vers celui de Ginny. Ses lèvres happèrent les siennes dans un mouvement empressé, presque brusque. La poitrine en feu à cause du manque d'oxygène, Hermione dut mettre fin à leur baiser, mais s'empara des hanches de Ginny pour la rapprocher et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ginny, qui l'étreignit à son tour.

« Tu me rends dingue, Hermione. Mais vraiment », fit Ginny après un moment.

« Je sais, j'en suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas », la corrigea Ginny en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux. « C'est la preuve que je t'aime. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se liquéfia sous le coup de l'émotion intense.

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit-elle dans un murmure.

 **OoOoO**

À peine quelques minutes après les réconciliations, il avait commencé à pleuvoir sur le campus. Les deux sorcières avaient couru pour se mettre le plus vite possible à l'abri, Ginny loin devant, son corps d'athlète étant bien plus performant que celui d'Hermione, qui avait plutôt tendance à muscler ses cellules cérébrales.

Elles venaient juste de refermer la porte de leur studio derrière elles, s'y adossant tandis qu'elles reprenaient leur souffle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, l'instant d'après, sans savoir qui avait initié le mouvement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Dans une intention identique, leurs mains glissèrent sous leurs vêtements, caressant ventre et taille. Hermione gloussa quand les paumes glacées remontèrent doucement.

« J'ai envie de toi », lui souffla Ginny entre deux baisers, accentuant la pression de ses lèvres la seconde suivante. « Genre : maintenant. »

En guise de réponse, Hermione mordilla sauvagement la lèvre inférieure de la rousse. Elle sentait son bas ventre en proie avec un feu dévorant. Prenant ça pour une permission, sans la lâcher, Ginny la guida jusqu'au canapé, où elle se laissa choir, emportant Hermione dans sa chute.

Cette dernière s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres, avides de la goûter à nouveau. Ginny, répondant à son ardeur, agrippa ses hanches pour la positionner plus confortablement sur elle, puis caressa lentement l'arrière de ses cuisses, passant parfois sur l'intérieur, faisant gémir Hermione dans sa bouche. Elle voulait être au plus près de Ginny, ses vêtements la gênaient, ils étaient décidément de trop.

Comme si Ginny avait lu dans ses pensées, elle glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, avant d'attraper le bas de son chemisier pour le soulever. Hermione se redressa pour le retirer complètement, les mains de Ginny remontant déjà sur sa peau nue, jusqu'à atteindre sa brassière, caressant sa poitrine à travers le tissu léger.

Fermant les yeux, Hermione la laissa parcourir sa peau, se laissant aller à une respiration lente. Elle sentit l'élastique se soulever, alors que les doigts, à présent réchauffés, entraient en contact avec ses tétons, qui se dressèrent rapidement.

Finalement, Ginny rabattit la brassière au-dessus de ses seins, et Hermione rouvrit les yeux en la sentant bouger en dessous d'elle. Elle vit alors le visage de Ginny se rapprocher de ses mamelons et ses lèvres se refermèrent autour, les suçotant avec lenteur et dévotion. Elle le fit tant et si bien, que la respiration d'Hermione se ralentit encore, ressemblant de plus en plus à de longues plaintes.

Quand Ginny cessa sa torture, Hermione prit conscience que tout son être semblait battre comme un cœur géant. Sa vulve, gorgée de sang, était désespérément séparée de Ginny par des pantalons trop étroits. Et Ginny qui ne bougeait plus.

Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Hermione rouvrit les yeux, découvrant que Ginny la dévorait des yeux, une lueur mêlant amour et désir dans les prunelles. Hermione rougit instantanément. Tout à coup, elle se sentit gênée, mais elle se sentit également belle dans ce regard. Et elle se fichait de ses peurs, de ses doutes, elle voulait sentir au plus près de Ginny, être peau contre peau avec elle.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça… », souffla-t-elle malgré elle, son rythme cardiaque rendant sa respiration laborieuse.

« Tu préfères que je m'occupe de toi, mmmh ? » lui demanda-t-elle en passant avec gourmandise sa langue sur ses propres lèvres.

« Oui… », chuchota Hermione, frémissant au contact de la paume de Ginny dans son dos. « Mais je veux aussi m'occuper de toi… te toucher… Sentir ta peau contre la mienne… »

Ginny lui répondit d'un sourire grivois.

« Vas-y… Mon corps est tout à toi », énonça-t-elle à voix basse, à peine audible, mais parfaitement compréhensible.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle aida Ginny à retirer son pull, qui l'aida ensuite à retirer sa brassière, le tout entrecoupé par des échanges torrides de salive. Puis Hermione fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, libérant ensuite la poitrine de Ginny.

Elle repéra rapidement le grain de beauté qu'elle avait au coin de sein droit, et l'embrassa avec douceur. Ensuite, elle remonta sur ses tétons dressés, qu'elle mordilla avec précaution, faisant gémir Ginny.

« Par les quatre fondateurs, Hermione… Mords-moi encore, partout… », mendia-t-elle, haletante.

Hermione s'exécuta, remontant sur sa clavicule, son cou, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres… pinçant la fine peau sur son passage, arrachant des cris étouffés à son amante. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent et les langues se mêlèrent dans un bruit de succion et dans des râles, tandis qu'Hermione pressait son corps contre celui de Ginny, qui appuyait fermement sur sa taille pour coller leurs bustes dévêtus.

Dans l'emportement de leur effusion, Hermione descendit sa main le long du corps de Ginny, jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de son pantalon, qu'elle défit, avant d'ouvrir sa braguette. Elle glissa sa main entre le pantalon et le boxer de Ginny, dont le corps tout entier réagit en se cambrant, comme pour marquer son approbation.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé tant elle la trouvait belle. Tout en titillant son bouton de plaisir, Hermione fondit à nouveau sur les lèvres de Ginny.

Bientôt, Hermione subit le même sort qu'elle. Toutes deux se débarrassèrent au plus vite de leurs derniers vêtements, et, recommençant leurs caresses en orbite, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlèrent à leurs gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, annonciateurs d'un orgasme imminent. Toutes deux disparaissaient dans l'intensité du plaisir partagé, échangeant de brefs baisers enflammés, nécessitant tout leur souffle pour essuyer les vagues de plaisir qui les submergeaient.

Quand le plaisir les dévasta, Hermione se laissa lourdement retomber sur Ginny, qui la fit glisser à côté d'elle, avant d'entremêler leurs jambes et de la serrer contre elle. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, Hermione ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation de leurs corps chauds, qui semblaient battre en rythme et de toute part, explosant leurs cellules en milliers d'ondes de volupté.

« On pourrait rester comme ça toute notre vie », chuchota Hermione, sans prendre la peine de rouvrir les yeux.

« Est-ce que je te ferais perdre la tête au point que tu manques ton cours ce soir, mon amour ? » se moqua gentiment Ginny, la voix guillerette.

Enserrant sa prise autour de Ginny, Hermione émit un son indistinct entre l'appréciation et le bien-être. Elle pourrait s'endormir dans cette position… Ce serait si bon. Comparable au paradis.

« Non, peut-être pas », répondit-elle finalement, sous le rire léger de Ginny. « Mais presque. »

Ça n'effaçait pas toutes ses peurs, mais les fuir était, en fin de compte, la pire chose à faire. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Ginny… La solution, c'était peut-être de prendre le temps. Et d'aimer lentement.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS sans prétention vous aura plu. Je pense que vous savez maintenant que je suis incapable de laisser des personnages quand je me suis pris-e émotionnellement dans une histoire. J'avais besoin d' **exprimer les incertitudes et les doutes d'Hermione**. J'imagine que cette version "infidèle" d'Hermione vous aura étonné... ou peut-être pas. J'ai hâte de lire vos avis, en tous les cas.

Je vous donne **rendez-vous le 25 décembre** pour le dernier défi du mois.

Paillettes de licorne sur vous.


	15. Le défi du mois de décembre

Bonjour mes amours et joyeux Noël !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que vos cadeaux sont à la hauteur de vos espérances. Dans le cas contraire, sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul-e-s à vivre des Noëls nuls ou dans une famille qui ne vous fait pas sentir à votre place. Je ne peux qu'espérer pour vous que le prochain Noël sera meilleur, et que vous serez entouré-e-s de personnes que vous aimez et qui vous aiment tel-le-s que vous êtes.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'écris (donc presque deux ans ! Pfiou, déjà), je vous offre un cadeau, cet OS. **Très long OS** : il fait presque **18.000 mots** , soit l'équivalent de 38 pages Word.

Mais est-ce vraiment un cadeau ? Je n'en suis pas certain-e. A l'origine, il devait s'agir d'une fiction de Noël mais, très vite, l'histoire d'amour originale et un peu mièvre entre Drago et Harry a perdu de l'ampleur face à ce qui est devenu le thème central : **la relation entre Harry et son fils cadet, Albus**. Et c'est loin d'être joyeux.

Comme l'a très justement fait remarquer **Rose Malefoy** , dont je suis extrêmement reconnaissant-e pour la relecture, on pourrait davantage qualifier cet OS de **fiction d'hiver**. On est à des années de vol de chouettes de la gaieté et de la légèreté des fictions de Noël. J'ai donc clairement échoué sur ce point, sur ce défi de Noël, et je le sais. N'empêche que cet OS n'est pas inintéressant pour autant (la preuve, 18 000 mots, si ça ne m'avait pas porté-e, franchement...). Peut-être que ce sera pour l'année prochaine, qui sait ?

Dans cette fiction, j'ai eu envie de mettre en avant un de mes combats dans le militantisme : il faut impérativement qu'on parle de **maladies** , de **valadisme** et de **capacitisme** (c'est une forme d'oppression envers les personnes malades, non valide ou ayant un fonctionnement psychologique différent). Si je suis moi-même concerné-e, étant non valide, haut potentiel et anxiodépressixe (j'y reviendrai par le biais des _Portraits inclusifs_ ), j'aurais aimé me faire relire par une personne concernée. Malheureusement, ma référence en la matière ne possède pas les cuillères nécessaires pour le moment. _Clothilde_ , si d'aventure tu passais par ici, sache que je suis admiratixe de tout ce que tu as fait. Tu es une personne formidable.

 **Bon, du coup, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose**. Quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas joyeux, je ne rigole pas. Pour cet OS, **tigger warning** : maladie et mort d'enfant. _**Si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire ce genre d'histoire, ne vous forcez pas**_. J'écrirai d'autres histoires. Vous aurez le premier missing moment de TALYPE à partir de jeudi, et dès le mois de janvier, les _Portraits inclusifs_ commenceront. Mais si vous vous sentez de le faire, alors... bienvenue. **Je vous promets un voyage riche en émotions**.

On se retrouve en bas.

Merci à **Line.M** , **Rose Malefoy** , **Victoria Malefoy** , _Sam_ , ainsi que **MissPika42** pour son début de relecture. Rose et Victoria, si jamais vous passez par ici : j'ai pris en compte vos remarques. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait quand même quelques surprises (passages inédits ou plus complets) pour vous...

* * *

 **Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres.**

 _"_ _My shadow's dancing  
Without you for the first time  
My heart is hoping  
You'll walk right in tonight  
And tell me there are things that you regret  
'Cause if I'm being honest I ain't over you yet"_

 _Too much to ask_ , Niall Horan.

 _« Mon ombre danse  
_ _Sans toi pour la première fois  
_ _Mon cœur espère  
_ _Que tu vas rentrer ce soir  
_ _Et me dire toutes ces choses que tu regrettes  
_ _Parce que, si je suis honnête, je ne suis pas encore passé à autre chose. »_

 _Trop pour demander_ , Niall Horan.

* * *

 **Le samedi 25 décembre 2010.**

Assis sur le bord du lit de son fils cadet, Harry caressait son crâne dégarni avec tendresse. Avec son teint pâle, ses cernes et sa lunette nasale d'oxygène, Albus Severus Potter ne faisait pas bonne figure.

Son état de santé avait commencé à se dégrader au début de l'année. Au départ, il semblait surtout plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée, mais progressivement, d'autres signes inquiétants étaient apparus : fièvre, pétéchies, nausées matinales… Il avait consulté son médicomage de famille, qui les avait renvoyés à la maison avec des potions calmantes.

Lorsqu'Albus avait commencé à régurgiter et à souffrir de douleurs osseuses, Harry n'avait plus hésité. Il s'était directement rendu chez Hermione, qui travaillait comme oncomage en service de pédiatrie, et il lui avait demandé d'examiner son fils. Le test sanguin avait été sans appel : Albus, âgé d'à peine quatre ans, souffrait d'une leucémie aigüe lymphoblastique, la forme la plus répandue chez les enfants. Derrière son nom compliqué se cachait une terrible maladie. Il s'agissait de la forme de leucose avec le plus bas taux de survie : seulement 30% des enfants en guérissaient.

Le diagnostic posé, Harry avait décidé de quitter son poste d'Auror pour se consacrer à ses enfants et, plus spécifiquement, à Albus, dont la vie était rythmée par ses rendez-vous médicaux et ses hospitalisations fréquentes. Le cancer était encore trop invasif pour permettre à Albus de rester à la maison. Mais Albus était tenace, et Harry tentait lui-même d'être fort devant lui pour l'aider à tenir le coup.

En vérité, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Harry avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille baignant dans le bonheur. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les Weasley, il avait trouvé cette famille, et son mariage avec Ginny avait concrétisé tout cela en lui permettant de construire son propre foyer. L'idée que son fils souffre et qu'il puisse le perdre à tout instant était insoutenable.

Heureusement, James Sirius et Lily Luna étaient des enfants en pleine forme.

James, son aîné, avait six ans. Régulièrement, il cassait un élément du mobilier en volant dans la maison malgré l'interdit imposé par sa mère, si ce n'était pas une fracture qu'il s'infligeait en percutant violemment un arbre du jardin du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Lui-même faisait des séjours fréquents à l'hôpital, mais dans un contexte qui faisait beaucoup moins songer à la mort.

Lily, quant à elle, avait tout juste deux ans. Elle était beaucoup moins hardie que James, c'était plutôt une enfant calme et attentive. Surtout attentive à Albus, qu'elle regardait toujours avec de grands yeux curieux et inquiets. Elle lui tenait la main après avoir consciencieusement désinfecté les siennes pour ne pas lui transmettre de microbes, imitant ses parents. Pour elle, c'était un jeu, mais elle savait que ça permettait d'éviter à des monstres microscopiques de faire du mal à son frère.

Et Albus, alors… du haut de ses quatre ans, il avait parfaitement conscience de la réalité de sa maladie. Il savait que, s'il se sentait faible et qu'il devait prendre autant de potions, c'était parce qu'il avait un cancer. Il se le représentait comme un Cognard qui attaquait tour à tour le Gardien de but et ses remplaçants, laissant l'équipe adverse marquer et rendre incertaine la victoire. Harry ne savait pas où il avait trouvé cette métaphore, mais une chose était sûre : la leucémie l'avait fait grandir trop vite.

Pourtant, ce jour était consacré à la magie de Noël, aux rêves d'enfants. Comme tout enfant de son âge, Albus croyait au père Noël, qui lui apportait chaque année un pull tricoté avec un A sur le devant. Il était fier, et son grand sourire manifestait sa joie d'appartenir à la famille Weasley. James, Albus et Lily paradaient ainsi avec leur tout nouveau pull sans savoir que leur grand-mère en était à l'origine.

Cette année-ci ne faisait bien sûr pas exception, même s'ils en étaient réduits à fêter leur premier Noël dans une chambre aseptisée.

« Papa ? » l'interrompit Albus du cours de ses pensées.

Immédiatement, le regard d'Harry se posa sur lui, plus attentif.

« Oui, mon grand ? »

« T'as pris le tripogriffe ? » demanda Albus, parlant du jeu.

Harry acquiesça, levant la tête vers sa femme. Cette dernière ouvrit son sac à main, duquel elle sortit l'objet demandé. Le tripogriffe était un jeu où il fallait charger un hippogriffe miniature avec divers objets. Chaque action nécessitait de le saluer au préalable, même si cela ne l'embêtait pas de ruer et d'envoyer valser son chargement de plusieurs battements d'ailes. Il aimait bien jouer une partie avec son père lorsque celui-ci venait lui rendre visite.

Harry installa l'objet animé sur la table qui servait à poser les plateaux repas et laissa à Albus le plaisir de préparer les pièces qui devaient être placées sans déclencher la colère dudit objet.

Albus était si consciencieux dans ces gestes. C'était un intellectuel, contrairement à ses parents. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione, d'ailleurs, qu'il appelait « sa tata Hermi ». Ce n'était pas son oncomage de référence, pour des raisons évidentes de distance professionnelle, mais elle travaillait dans le même service et passait tous les jours lui rendre visite. C'était un amour, et Albus adorait leurs conversations.

Hermione était toujours honnête avec lui sur sa maladie et ne le considérait pas comme un bébé… même si Albus avait déjà avoué à Harry qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours tout ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Voilà », fit Albus en annonçant fièrement la fin de son travail.

Harry suivit son fils des yeux alors qu'il choisissait le premier objet à placer. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser sa première action sans saluer l'hippogriffe. Au demeurant, celui-ci affichait un air méfiant, amorçant un mouvement de retrait. Harry sourit, amusé.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » lui demanda sur un ton rieur.

Décontenancé, ses prunelles, aussi émeraude que celles de son père, se déplacèrent jusqu'au tas d'objets, avant de tomber sur l'hippogriffe, ouvertement mécontent. Il soupira, déçu d'avoir fait une erreur, avant de le saluer dans les règles de l'art.

« Ce n'est rien », lui assura Harry, qui connaissait les aspirations ambitieuses d'Albus. « La prochaine fois, tu t'en souviendras. Tu as tout de suite compris à quoi je faisais référence, en plus. »

Albus acquiesça. Il était déjà concentré sur la partie et attendait que son père fasse son premier mouvement.

Le début de la partie se déroula alors dans le plus grand calme, père et fils concentrés sur leurs actions, veillant à bien s'incliner au préalable. Lily commença par les observer avec attention, en mentionnant le nom des pièces utilisées qu'elle connaissait, avant de réclamer les bras de son père, s'amusant avec la main dont il ne se servait pas pour jouer.

James, quant à lui, s'ennuyait et avait hâte de partir. Il ronchonnait, le visage dissimulé dans les jupes de sa mère. Il en avait marre des visites à l'hôpital et piquait parfois des colères pour quémander de l'attention, surtout auprès de Ginny, de laquelle il était le plus proche.

C'était lui qui appréciait le plus les changements d'horaires de cette dernière, à présent qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau travail pour être plus disponible pour Albus. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de passer du temps loin de l'hôpital pour oublier, et Harry et Ginny lui avaient promis qu'après avoir rendu visite à Albus, ils iraient faire du patin à glace sur la place du marché de Noël de Londres. De ce fait, il n'attendait plus que ça.

« Pourquoi tonton Ron y joue plus avec moi ? » lança subitement Albus, levant la tête pour regarder fixement son père.

Harry regarda son fils, qui attendait une réponse, avant de tourner la tête vers Ginny. Elle avait resserré les bras autour de James, caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Elle avait également les lèvres pincées. Ce n'était pas tellement à cause de la mention de Ron, mais plutôt par appréhension de la réponse qu'Harry risquait de donner à leur fils. Elle considérait qu'Harry manquait de recul avec ses enfants, qu'il fallait qu'il les considère davantage comme des enfants, et pas comme des grands avec des mots d'enfants. Ce avec quoi Harry n'était pas d'accord.

« C'est parce que je suis malade ? » continua Albus.

Harry fixa de nouveau son attention sur lui, avant de soupirer. Avant, Ron venait régulièrement jouer avec Albus. Il lui avait même promis que, lorsqu'il serait plus grand, il lui apprendrait à jouer aux échecs.

« Mais non, mon cœur. Tu sais bien que ton oncle est très occupé avec son travail », le contredit Harry.

« Je sais, mais avant, il venait tout le temps à la maison », insista Albus.

Harry hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait remarqué que son meilleur ami avait pris ses distances. Mais les raisons étaient autres que celles que son fils imaginait.

« C'est vrai. C'est parce qu'avant, on travaillait ensemble. Alors, souvent, tonton Ron revenait manger à la maison avec moi », lui expliqua Harry. « Comme maintenant je ne travaille plus, on a perdu cette habitude. »

« Alors c'est bien parce que je suis malade », persista le plus jeune.

Harry soupira longuement.

« Al'… »

« Mais c'est vrai. C'est parce que je suis à l'hôpital que tu ne vas plus au travail », affirma-t-il.

Ginny avança alors vers eux, la main dans la nuque de leur aîné. Quand elle fut à leur niveau, Lily se mit debout sur le lit. Ginny lui tendit instinctivement les bras, tandis qu'elle répondait à Albus.

« Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, on demandera à tonton Ron de venir à la maison, tu veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle avec obligeance.

Albus secoua plusieurs fois la tête, comme pour signifier la fin de la discussion avec leur accord. Les raisons étaient bien autres, mais il y avait longtemps qu'Harry avait cessé de comprendre Ron et de lui donner des excuses pour son absence prolongée.

La partie de tripogriffe se poursuivit dans le calme, Harry l'emportant. La seule fois où il avait laissé Albus gagner en oubliant volontairement de s'incliner, ce dernier avait protesté, les bras croisés, en répétant que son père « le prenait vraiment pour un bébé ».

Depuis lors, Harry ne le faisait plus, mais n'hésitait pas à rappeler à Albus d'y songer, lui rappelant au passage que le respect était primordial chez l'animal. Évidemment, il était bien loin des connaissances poussées qu'aurait pu lui fournir Hermione, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le centre des préoccupations d'Harry.

Le rangement du jeu signala la fin de la visite, sans que l'hippogriffe ait déployé ses ailes pour renverser son chargement.

Harry embrassa Albus sur le crâne, lui glissant discrètement son fromage préféré dans la main, un Babybel. Après un regard noir lancé dans sa direction, Ginny serra Albus contre elle à l'étouffer. Lily lui fit un bisou en se penchant des bras de sa mère, et James lui tapa dans la main pour l'encourager comme des joueurs de Quidditch le feraient entre eux, mais en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait du mal à être proche de son frère depuis le diagnostic, mais Harry pensait que c'était plus par crainte de la mort que par réel malaise.

En quittant la chambre, puis le bâtiment hospitalier, Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Lily, qui avait vu sa main passer à quelques centimètres de son visage, rit. Pour l'embêter, Harry se mit à lui chatouiller la joue, et l'enfant rit de plus belle.

Dévisageant sa fille puis son mari, Ginny soupira. Harry s'arrêta, la questionnant du regard.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que tes enfants et toi avez le même âge. Ce ne sont pas tes amis, Harry. Ils ont six, quatre et deux ans. Tu en as trente », le sermonna-t-elle.

Interdit, Harry récupéra son bras.

« Je suis proche de mes enfants, mais je sais que ce ne sont pas mes amis. Si tu ne veux pas leur expliquer les choses et dire ce qui est, O.K., c'est ton choix », répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais, moi, je leur parle. »

Ginny lui lança à nouveau un regard noir.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis une mauvaise mère », s'offusqua-t-elle.

« N'importe quoi », se radoucit Harry en se rapprochant d'elle sous le regard attentif de Lily. « On fait tous les deux ce que l'on peut. Si j'ai choisi d'arrêter de travailler pour m'occuper d'eux, toi, tu as fait en sorte d'avoir un travail qui te permet de rester au pays. Et on va rendre visite à Albus aussi souvent que possible. »

Ginny soupira longuement.

« N'empêche, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis devant eux », insista cette dernière. « Et il faut que tu arrêtes de lui glisser ce fromage moldu à chaque visite ! Ce n'est pas bon pour lui ! »

« Tu le protèges trop », la contredit Harry. « Vois les choses en face : on ne peut pas le protéger de tout. J'aurais voulu épargner Albus de la maladie, j'aurais voulu être leucémique à sa place. Mais c'est lui qui est malade. Et ça impacte toute la famille. L'empêcher d'avoir des petits plaisirs comme celui-là ne changera pas la réalité des choses et ne le rendra pas plus malade qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui s'arrêta, interdite. Ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« C'est dégueulasse, ce que tu dis là », lâcha-t-elle avant de renifler bruyamment et de reprendre sa route.

« Gin'… », la rappela Harry, désemparé.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas et il laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal. Il ne le comprenait plus sa femme tout court, en fait.

Leur couple allait de mal en pis depuis que le diagnostic d'Albus avait été posé. Entre les hospitalisations fréquentes et le fait qu'Harry ne travaillait plus, un fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Après dix ans de vie commune et huit ans de mariage, le couple Potter-Weasley battait de l'aile.

.

 **Le dimanche 25 décembre 2011.**

Assis sur une chaise, Harry regardait avec un grand sourire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses enfants jouaient avec Mia, Molly et Lucy, ainsi que Louis et Dominique, leurs cousins et cousines, tandis que les aînés, Teddy et Victoire, discutaient dans un coin du salon. C'était le premier Noël où la famille Weasley était réunie au grand complet sur trois générations. Enfin, c'était le premier depuis qu'Albus était malade.

En effet, l'année 2011 s'était montrée plus clémente envers le cadet. La chimiothérapie avait suffisamment combattu le cancer pour lui permettre de rentrer à la maison, auprès de son père qui lui administrait son traitement sous forme de potions gélifiées, même s'ils devaient régulièrement retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour contrôler son taux de globules blancs.

Albus courrait et jouait comme son frère et sa sœur, se disputait avec eux comme n'importe quel autre enfant. À la différence qu'il se fatiguait plus vite et qu'il avait des nausées, particulièrement après avoir pris son traitement, d'ailleurs.

Il avait d'autres médicaments pour les atténuer, ainsi que pour diminuer les douleurs, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours, et Harry le remarquait à la façon qu'avait Albus de se retirer du monde pour gérer ses douleurs. Tout seul comme un grand. Tout seul, tout court, parce que ce n'était pas juste un enfant de cinq ans. C'était un enfant courageux et autonome.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, avant que quelqu'un ne l'étreigne par-derrière. Il n'y avait que Molly pour se montrer aussi expressive sans raison aucune.

« Harry, mon chéri », fit la voix maternante. « Tu n'as pas envie de te mêler aux autres ? Ne reste pas seul le soir de Noël ! Tiens, reprends un peu d'élixir viticole. »

Se redressant, elle lui resservit du Finnigan Winezard, un grand cru de l'exploitation de Seamus Finnigan, devenu viticulteur après Poudlard. Harry avait depuis longtemps cessé de refuser les services de Molly, bien qu'il déclinait parfois, pour la forme.

« Merci, Molly », la remercia-t-il distraitement.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour parler, sans doute dans le but d'insister pour qu'il socialise un peu, quand Albus arriva près d'eux, traînant les pieds.

« Papa ? » commença-t-il, attirant toute l'attention de son père et de sa grand-mère sur lui. « Je crois que c'est l'heure pour mes médicaments. »

Harry regarda sa montre. 13 heures 58. Tous les jours, Albus prenait ses potions à 14 heures précises. Ce garçon était réglé comme une horloge.

« Va chercher ton traitement, mon grand, on monte. »

Albus acquiesça, allant chercher le nécessaire auprès de sa mère, qui le gardait dans son sac. Père et fils montèrent alors dans la salle d'eau, Harry s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux. Ils préféraient être au calme pour pouvoir se concentrer. C'était leur petit rituel rien qu'à eux.

Harry observa Albus se laver consciencieusement les mains, avant de prendre un gobelet et d'y verser une petite quantité de sa potion, la gourde en contenant suffisamment pour une semaine de traitement.

« Papa ? » fit-il d'une voix qui résonna, le visage à moitié caché à l'intérieur de son gobelet.

« Oui, Al' ? »

Albus sembla hésiter un instant, le visage toujours dissimulé.

« Tu sais à l'hôpital, il y a un garçon comme moi », commença-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea attentivement, attendant la suite.

« Il a la même maladie. Comment c'est, déjà ? »

« La leucémie », lui répondit calmement Harry, qui souriait tristement.

C'était tellement injuste que la vie d'enfants soit à ce point impactée à cause de leur santé…

« Non, mais le grand nom ! » s'impatienta Albus.

« La leucémie aigüe lymphoblastique. »

« Voilà. Lui aussi. Mais ça fait plus longtemps que moi. »

Harry acquiesça lentement, ne sachant que répondre.

« Comment il s'appelle ton copain ? » lui demanda-t-il malgré tout.

« Scorpius », lui répondit fièrement Albus, un sourire édenté barrant son visage. La dent de devant qu'il avait perdue deux jours auparavant lui donnait une allure plutôt rigolote.

« C'est original comme prénom. »

Albus confirma d'un hochement de tête, avant de changer de sujet.

« Je peux te dire un secret ? » la questionna-t-il avec un sourire espiègle qui fit rire son père.

« Bien sûr ! Je t'écoute. »

Le garçon s'avança, s'asseyant sur la jambe de son père, qui souleva le poids plume avant de l'enlacer. Le silence se fit pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, père et fils ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la parole.

« Je crois que tante Hermi a un amoureux », lui chuchota-t-il.

Malgré le fait qu'Hermione n'était finalement pas liée par union à la famille Weasley, Ron et elle ayant rompu après quelques mois de relation, les enfants Potter la considéraient comme telle. Elle était si importante dans la vie d'Harry qu'elle était de toute façon comme une sœur, faisant d'elle une tante de cœur.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Harry, qui ne l'avait plus vue en couple depuis des années, sinon pour une relation sans engagement qui n'avait pas duré, le sorcier souhaitant officialiser les choses, au contraire de son amie.

« Oui », soutint Albus. « C'est tonton George. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi. S'il n'était pas aussi surpris par cette affirmation, il aurait probablement explosé d'un rire claironnant. Mais son fils était on ne peut plus sérieux et il ne voulut pas le contrarier.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tante Hermione et tonton George sont amoureux ? » le questionna malgré tout Harry.

Albus fronça les sourcils, son regard exprimant une réflexion intense.

« Eh bien. Tu sais que tonton George donne des bonbons à l'hôpital, parfois ? »

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête. George travaillait toujours comme gérant de Weasley & Weasley, la boutique de farces et attrapes du Chemin de traverse. Chaque année, au Carnaval, à Pâques, à Halloween et à Noël, il apportait des sacs entiers de confiseries pour les enfants hospitalisés.

« Je les ai vu, un jour, quand le Dr Niels m'a dit que je pouvais aller faire pipi », expliqua Albus dans le plus grand des calmes. « J'ai pas entendu quand ils parlaient. Mais ils ont fait des gros bisous avec la langue et tout. C'était dégueulasse. Mais je suis parti faire pipi, alors je sais pas s'ils ont fait pleeeeein des bisous ou juste un peu. »

Harry s'était figé, complètement interdit. Hermione et George. C'était le couple le plus improbable qui soit à ses yeux.

« Des bisous avec la langue ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Bah oui ! Comme toi avec maman quand vous étiez très amoureux ! » s'exclama le cadet.

« Mmmh… », répondit simplement Harry, désarmé par son franc parler.

Son fils analysait bien trop de choses pour son propre bien. En effet, son mariage avec Ginny n'était pas des plus heureux. Il l'aimait, bien sûr. Ou, plutôt, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour sa femme. Mais depuis un an et demi, presque deux ans, un fossé se creusait en eux. Ils cohabitaient plus qu'ils ne vivaient ensemble. Ils faisaient leur vie chacun de leur côté, ne se souciant que de l'organisation du quotidien entre le travail de l'un et les enfants de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Harry sursauta, levant les yeux en direction de la voix. La porte avait été ouverte sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et Ginny se tenait dans l'encadrement, les dévisageant, les lèvres pincées. Comme toujours, elle désapprouvait la relation qui unissait Harry et Albus, la jugeant excessive.

« On fait des câlins et on raconte des secrets », répondit naturellement Albus en se lovant davantage contre Harry, qui ne quittait pas sa femme du regard. Cette dernière semblait contrariée.

« Tu veux bien nous laisser deux minutes, Al' ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sans se départir de son expression courroucée.

L'enfant glissa des genoux de son père, lui faisant un petit signe de la main auquel Harry répondit par un léger sourire dans lequel se mêlaient attendrissement pour son fils et inquiétude pour la conversation à venir. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son épouse.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Ginny passa la tête derrière l'encadrement de la porte, attendant qu'Albus disparaisse dans les escaliers, avant de revenir vers Harry, toujours assis sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » lui demanda Harry, la voix tendue par l'appréhension.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, le laissant dans le doute. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Harry, ce n'est plus possible de continuer comme ça. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On n'est clairement pas d'accord sur la façon dont on doit se comporter avec Albus. »

Cette fois, Harry haussa les épaules. Certes, il avait remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau, ils en avaient déjà parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir changer ?

Il se leva, approchant de Ginny qui le suivait du regard. Il s'appuya contre le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle.

« On en a déjà parlé… On agit différemment, mais on lui apporte aussi des choses différentes. Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous s'y prenne mal… Le plus important, c'est l'amour qu'il y a dans notre famille. Et ça, Albus, le sait », tenta Harry.

Ginny maintenait leur connexion visuelle, leurs prunelles s'accrochant si intensément que les siennes se mirent à briller. Harry sentit une attraction pour elle et tendit le bras pour caresser la peau nue de son épaule. Baissant les yeux, son regard tomba sur ses lèvres, qui lui firent envie.

Il esquissa un geste pour approcher son visage, mais alors qu'il approchait effectivement, Ginny tourna la tête. Harry s'interrompit dans ses mouvements. Rapidement, la main de Ginny vint attraper son doigt, toujours appuyé contre son épaule, et le serra.

Anxieux, Harry attendit.

« Quand j'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça… », commença Ginny.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry.

« Je parlais de nous. »

Le monde sembla tourner pendant un temps infini. Ginny avait relevé la tête, le dévisageant dans l'attente d'une réponse. Harry déglutit au moment où il prit conscience qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

Il prit une grande inspiration, douloureuse.

« Tu veux… tu veux me quitter ? » fit-il d'une voix tirant vers les aigus.

Il se fustigea intérieurement, tandis que Ginny soupirait.

« Non », lui asséna-t-elle fermement, laissant Harry complètement perdu. « On va rester une famille unie, parce que je ne veux pas que ça affecte la santé d'Albus si… si on divorce. »

Harry encaissa difficilement. Ginny voulait le quitter. Mais pas vraiment. Il avait du mal à comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus posée, bien qu'exprimant l'incertitude.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Juste reprendre ma liberté de femme », lui répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? » voulut-il savoir.

Ginny ferma les yeux. La vérité risquait de faire mal.

« Oui… », murmura-t-elle.

« Depuis quand ? » continua Harry, malgré le risque de se blesser davantage.

« Deux mois… Je… Mais je lui ai dit que je voulais t'en parler avant qu'on… qu'on aille plus loin. »

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui ferma les yeux, reculant brusquement. Il percuta l'armoire, mais le sentit à peine. La douleur intérieure, elle, était plus intense : c'était comme s'il venait d'être poignardé en plein cœur.

Comment pouvait-elle lui lancer cela de cette façon, comme si elle lui parlait de l'organisation de la semaine ? Avec une telle affirmation, il l'imaginait nue, dans les bras d'un autre, et dans des positions plus que suggestives. La bile lui remontait dans la gorge, brûlante. C'était répugnant…

« Harry… »

Il se rendit compte que son regard devant inspirer de la pitié pour qu'elle le regarde avec cette infinie tendresse. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder ainsi après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire…

Il secoua vivement la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que mentir à nos enfants sur notre relation les rendra plus heureux. Mais fais ce que tu veux, je ne te pousserai pas hors de la maison. Juste… il n'est pas question que l'on continue à partager le même lit. Et ton _cher et tendre_ ne passera jamais la porte d'entrée », décida-t-il d'une voix acerbe, ironisant sur les qualificatifs dans une tentative de se protéger lui-même.

Ginny acquiesça, confirmant ses paroles.

« C'est plus que légitime », admit-elle d'une petite voix.

.

 **Le mardi 25 décembre 2012.**

Le troisième Noël d'Albus depuis son diagnostic n'avait pas été le plus joyeux de tous. La veille du réveillon, il avait fait une chute dans les escaliers du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Depuis quelques jours, il ressentait de violentes douleurs dans différents membres, toussait et perdait l'équilibre. Si Harry avait remarqué qu'il tanguait, Albus ne lui avait pas fait part de sa détresse. L'un dans l'autre, ce dernier était plus faible et avait dégringolé en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il se retrouvait donc à Sainte-Mangouste pour une période incertaine, les urgences ayant annoncé qu'il vivait une rechute dans son cancer.

Cette fois-ci, il partageait sa chambre avec un autre enfant. Un enfant qui avait la même leucémie que lui. Lorsqu'Harry était entré dans la chambre de son fils, après que les médicomages lui aient annoncé que son état était stable et qu'il pouvait recevoir de la visite, Albus l'avait accueilli d'un grand sourire.

Il lui avait annoncé que _c'était lui_ , le garçon. Apparemment, il lui en avait déjà parlé, mais Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'en était pas moins heureux de savoir qu'Albus avait un ami, aussi tristes soient les circonstances.

Le garçon était aussi calme qu'Albus l'était lui-même. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond pâle, presque blanc et les yeux d'un gris métallique hypnotisant. Il se dégageait de lui une force tranquille, comme si la nature même de son caractère était à la froideur, sans être désagréable pour autant. Le mélange était assez impressionnant, en réalité.

Mais le plus impressionnant encore, c'était peut-être la connexion qui semblait exister entre Albus et ce garçon, dont Harry n'était pas parvenu à retenir le prénom.

« Scorpius, papa », lui répliqua Albus, alors que son père lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois. « Mais moi, je dis Scorp', hein ? »

Ce faisant, il tourna la tête en direction de son ami, dont la commissure des lèvres se souleva doucement. Ce dernier ne leva pourtant pas les yeux de son livre.

Il lisait _Galaan le dragon_. C'était une saga fantastique pour enfants de six à huit ans qui parlait de maladie et de courage, qu'Harry avait lui-même offert à Albus quelques mois auparavant. Il sourit à l'idée que les parents de cet enfant voulaient lui permettre de s'évader tout en lui donnant l'impression d'être compris ou, du moins, pris en compte.

Pensant aux parents de Scorpius, Harry l'interrogea.

« Tes parents ne viennent pas te rendre visite ? »

« Mon père va bientôt arriver. Il devait aller chercher ma grand-mère après la Messe de Noël », expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, notant que l'enfant n'avait pas mentionné de mère. Il ne voulait cependant pas être plus intrusif que la politesse l'exigeait.

« Ta grand-mère est croyante ? »

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

« Elle aime les traditions, en tout cas. »

« Papa ? » le rappela Albus, d'une voix croassante qui attira l'attention d'Harry sur lui.

Son visage était déformé par la douleur, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Le cœur de papa d'Harry se serra comme un étau. Les douleurs pouvaient arriver si soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours les prévoir.

« Oui, mon ange ? »

« Tu veux bien appeler un médico ? J'ai mal… », requerra-t-il sur un ton plaintif.

« Oui, évidemment », répondit Harry, réagissant immédiatement. Il savait à quel point la douleur pouvait être insupportable et ô combien une simple potion pouvait l'atténuer.

Sautant sur ses pieds, il utilisa le système de communication de l'hôpital. Il s'agissait d'un cadre au mur, dans lequel on indiquait simplement le numéro de la chambre d'un coup de baguette magique. L'inscription était retransmise dans un autre cadre, situé dans le bureau des soigneurs, par ordre d'apparition.

Sitôt avait-il fait passer le message que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Son ouverture laissa entrer non pas un soigneur, mais… Drago Malefoy et sa mère, Narcissa. Harry se figea, interdit. Bien sûr. Scorpius était le fils de Malefoy. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement avec de telles caractéristiques physiques ?

Malefoy marqua également un arrêt, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Potter », le salua-t-il, avant d'avancer vers Scorpius dans une attitude totalement désintéressée pour son ancien camarade de classe.

Il ne semblait pas surpris que cela de rencontrer Harry dans cette chambre. Narcissa, quant à elle, posa un doux regard sur lui, comme une mère poserait une main sur un fils, le saluant d'un sourire. Ses pupilles glissèrent alors sur Albus, en faisant de même avec lui.

Harry se tourna vers son fils, observant alors son visage. Ses lèvres s'étaient soulevées malgré un combat évident avec la douleur. Les pupilles du père et du fils s'accrochèrent.

« Papa ? » demanda Albus, tandis qu'Harry lui accordait toute son attention. « Maman arrive bientôt ? »

Harry dissimula difficilement une grimace. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Ginny ni ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était censée arriver avec Molly et leurs autres enfants.

Il avança, s'asseyant au bord du lit de son cadet, avant d'attraper sa main, la caressant avec tendresse.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder », lui promit-il, parlant à voix basse, de peur qu'elle se brise.

Entre Ginny et Harry, rien n'avait changé, rien ne s'était amélioré : le fossé ne cessait de se creuser, indiscutablement. Indiscutablement. C'était le cas de le dire, puisque plus rien n'était discuté entre eux. Chacun menait sa vie de son côté, Harry se préoccupant et vouant toute son existence à sa progéniture, Ginny vivant la sienne et revenant le soir pour son rôle de mère… de manière beaucoup plus détachée.

Sauf avec James, qui trouvait du réconfort et de l'attention auprès d'elle, supportant de moins en moins les visites à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, Harry avait cessé de l'emmener avec lui, se soumettant à ses colères. Il se trouvait impuissant face à la détresse ainsi exprimée par son aîné.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, l'assemblée se retournant sur le nouveau venu : il s'agissait d'un soigneur à peine un plus âgé qu'Harry, qu'Albus aimait beaucoup.

« Jax ! » fit Albus d'une voix radoucie, se relaxant quelque peu.

Jax, ou plutôt le Md. Healtouch, tourna la tête en direction de celui qui l'avait appelé. Son visage respirait la bienveillance : entre son expression ouverte et son attitude d'expert, il paraissait être la personne idéale à travers laquelle soigner ses maux.

« Bonjour, Albus », commença le médicomage. « Est-ce pour toi que j'ai été appelé ? »

Albus acquiesça, mais ce fut Harry qui intervint.

« Oui, il se plaint de douleurs. »

Md. Healtouch, qui l'avait regardé par politesse lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, s'assit sur le tabouret à proximité du lit d'Albus et lui posa des questions de précision pour mieux comprendre son ressenti.

Réalisant que son fils se trouvait entre de bonnes mains et parvenait à s'exprimer sans son aide, Harry se décida à sortir de la chambre pour tenter de joindre son épouse par téléphone.

D'un pas déterminé, il traversa le couloir principal du service des enfants cancéreux, se dirigeant vers la terrasse réservée aux fumeurs. Cependant, il fut arrêté net dans son élan par un rire éclatant qu'il connaissait bien, même s'il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps.

Interpellé, il revint sur ses pas, passant la tête dans le couloir d'où provenait le rire. Et là, il se figea.

Dans l'un des bureaux de spécialistes paramédicaux se trouvait Ginny. Et, bien sûr, elle n'était pas seule. Assise sur la table d'auscultation, elle se faisait littéralement dévorer le cou par une armoire à glace en blouse blanche qui contrastait avec la couleur chocolat de sa peau. L'ergothérapeute Blaise Zabini.

Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'homme que Ginny lui avait annoncé fréquenter un an auparavant et, d'un côté, cela lui était égal puisqu'il avait fait un trait sur leur relation, mais il se disait que son épouse aurait pu trouver son remplaçant ailleurs que dans le service où leur fils recevait ses soins…

N'ayant aucun scrupule pour la gêne qu'il pourrait leur occasionner, Harry s'engagea dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant le bureau, avant de se racler la gorge.

Sous les yeux apeurés de Ginny, il prit la parole.

« Notre fils demande à te voir », lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons, revenant sur ses pas. Albus avait besoin de lui.

 **OoOoO**

Quelques heures après avoir appelé le médicomage pour les douleurs d'Albus, Harry se trouvait sur un banc devant Sainte Mangouste, fumant une cigarette, l'esprit ailleurs.

Vu l'intensité des douleurs dans ses membres, son cadet avait demandé une potion à base de morphine. Au début, Harry s'était montré réfractaire, craignait les effets sur son corps d'enfant, tandis que Ginny s'y était farouchement opposée. Mais, face aux yeux brillants et suppliants, Harry avait changé d'avis. Bien sûr, il avait peur. Pourtant, plus il réfléchissait, moins il voyait de raison d'imposer cela à son fils, alors que la médecine avait les moyens d'y pallier.

Ainsi, une fois Ginny convaincue, Albus avait bu sa potion, qui l'endormit doucement. Ses yeux papillonnaient de temps à autre, souriant à ses parents. Il paraissait se trouver dans un autre monde, un peu comme lorsqu'on mettait un futur opéré sous anesthésie. Il était là, mais pas totalement non plus.

Ginny avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'expliquer à propos de la situation compromettante dans laquelle Harry l'avait découverte. Honnêtement, Harry s'en fichait. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'elle en parle devant Albus qui, même endormi, pouvait l'entendre. Ce n'était pas le moment pour se disputer.

Parce que, oui, il y avait bien matière à conflits : Harry ne supportait pas l'idée que Ginny substitue le temps passé avec Albus par du temps passé avec son amant. Qu'il s'agisse de Blaise Zabini ou d'un autre, cela n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Elle avait fini par quitter la chambre, furieuse.

Soupirant, il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Il était resté au chevet d'Albus bien après que la morphine l'ait emporté dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'un soigneur lui signale la fin des heures de visite. Il avait alors délicatement lâché la petite main, dénouant un par un les doigts qui le maintenaient. Il avait à peine remarqué que Malefoy et sa mère étaient également toujours présents, les saluant distraitement en quittant la chambre.

Et, depuis, il se trouvait sur ce banc, enchaînant les cigarettes, alors que sa femme et ses enfants dînaient pour Noël au Terrier. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les rejoindre.

« Potter », fit une voix traînante.

Il sursauta, manquant de lâcher sa cigarette.

« Malefoy », répondit-il sur le ton le plus détaché possible.

Sans ajouter un mot, ce dernier le rejoignit sur le banc. Harry se demanda brièvement ce que son ancien ennemi voulait, mais il évacua rapidement cette pensée. Après tout, ça lui était égal. Il avait plus important à régler, même s'il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre. Après un silence prolongé, Malefoy reprit la parole.

« C'est assez ironique de fumer quand on sait qu'on court le risque d'un cancer et que c'est justement ce qui pourrit notre vie », déclara-t-il.

Harry le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte pour répliquer, lorsqu'il remarqua que Malefoy avait lui-même sorti une cigarette. Coupé dans son élan, il l'observa l'allumer et rejeter sa première bouffée, avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche.

« C'est encore le meilleur rapport entre l'effet recherché et le risque encouru », répliqua-t-il d'une voix morne.

« Pas faux », admit Malefoy.

Ce dernier regardait devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant détaché de tout. Harry, quant à lui, le dévisageait ouvertement.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler du procès, il y avait même témoigné en sa faveur, lui permettant d'échapper à Azkaban, contrairement à son père. Puis la famille Malefoy avait tout simplement disparu de ses préoccupations, bien vite remplacée par sa vie de couple et de famille, son travail, puis la maladie d'Albus.

Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il avait pu traverser jusqu'à ce jour, bien qu'il s'en fasse une certaine idée à présent : ils étaient tous les deux pères d'un enfant cancéreux. Et s'il en croyait son propre fils, Scorpius avait donc la même leucémie que lui.

Son cheminement mental le ramena à sa rencontre avec le dernier fils Malefoy et à cette absence de mère. Une part d'Harry se disait que la question ne se posait pas, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Au pire, Malefoy l'enverrait paître avec les Sombrals, il pourrait y survivre. Mais il avait soudainement envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme qui ne semblait pas si différent de lui, en fin de compte.

« Où se trouve la mère de Scorpius ? »

Deux pupilles de couleur métallique vrillèrent brièvement sur lui, avant de se perdre à nouveau dans le vide.

« À la sépulture des Malefoy », révéla-t-il, comme s'il parlait d'un événement quelconque.

« Oh ! Je… je suis désolé… », répondit Harry, soudainement mal à l'aise. « Je ne savais pas. »

Malefoy ricana, ne semblant pas s'offusquer de sa maladresse.

« J'imagine bien, sinon tu n'aurais pas posé la question. Astoria était malade. Cancer », ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogatif d'Harry. « C'était avant le diagnostic de Scorpius. L'avantage, c'est que, dès les premiers signes, j'avais compris. J'ai pu l'emmener voir un spécialiste. »

« Par la barbe de la maman de Dumbledore… », exprima Harry, sous le choc.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils dans une expression sarcastique, avant d'exploser dans un rire sans joie.

« J'ignorais que la mère de Dumbledore avait une barbe. J'ignorais même que tu avais connu la mère de Dumbledore. »

Il semblait si sérieux qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Harry avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« C'est juste une expression de merde. Je ne sais pas d'où elle me vient… une habitude », dit-il à voix basse.

« Je m'en doute. »

Leurs regards se perdirent dans le vide. La présence de l'autre ne les perturbait pas outre mesure, comme s'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement au même endroit. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis près de dix ans.

Harry soupira derechef. Quelle vie de merde, tout de même. Malefoy avait perdu sa femme, son fils était malade. Harry, lui, avait un fils malade et un mariage explosé mais dont l'illusion ne souffrait pas des yeux du monde.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son fils guérisse et puisse juste… vivre comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Grimper aux arbres, jouer au Quidditch, faire des parties de Bataille explosive pendant des heures, tout cela sans craindre la fatigue, les chutes ou les rechutes. Chaque accident pouvait lui coûter énormément en énergie et le conduire tout droit à Sainte Mangouste.

En tant que père, c'était déjà un enfer. Alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'Albus pouvait ressentir. Harry avait juste envie d'oublier, de s'oublier, aussi égoïste cela soit, puisque lui pouvait réellement oublier quand Albus devait vivre avec ça chaque seconde de conscience, chaque seconde de sa vie. L'enfant malade ne pouvait pas oublier sa condition, contrairement à lui.

« Et toi ? » continua Malefoy, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry le dévisagea, perdu. Il avait perdu le fil de leur conversation.

« Ta vie de couple, de famille… Qu'en est-il de la mère d'Albus ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Une vie de couple ? Je n'en ai plus », lui révéla-t-il sans détour. « Ginny et moi sommes toujours mariés, mais la maladie d'Albus nous a séparés. Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre. Ou plusieurs autres personnes, je n'en sais rien. »

« Et ça t'est égal ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, soupirant longuement.

« Pas vraiment. Disons que ça m'emmerde royalement pour les enfants, parce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas juste de moi, mais de la famille dans son entièreté. Mais je la comprends, elle a besoin de fuir l'ambiance morose. Je ne lui en veux pas », expliqua-t-il d'une traite.

Malefoy resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées. Puis un rictus moqueur se dessina sur son visage et, avant qu'Harry puisse le questionner à ce propos, il enchaîna.

« Comme toujours, tu te dévoues pour le plus grand bien, tu fais passer le monde avant toi », commenta Malefoy, un brin sarcastique, mais sans méchanceté.

« C'est vrai », admit Harry. « Et je continuerai à faire passer mon fils avant moi. Mais, en fait, tu sais de quoi j'aurais envie ? »

« Je t'écoute », l'enjoignit Malefoy.

Harry avait parlé sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, les mots sortant naturellement. C'était comme si Malefoy n'était pas là, qu'il se parlait à lui-même, à haute voix. Il avait l'intuition qu'il le comprenait, et il était la première personne avec laquelle il se sentait légitime à parler de ses ressentis, alors que le reste du temps, il était centré sur Albus.

« De retrouver ma jeunesse, le temps d'une soirée. De boire des bières, de rigoler avec mes amis. De retrouver l'insouciance qui a suivi la guerre, avant les préoccupations de la paternité et surtout de la maladie. De baiser. Juste de baiser, sentir le désir exploser par tous mes pores, mais aussi hurler mon impuissance actuelle et mon sentiment de puissance conjugués, et ce, pendant des heures », déclara-t-il, impudique.

Il se perdit alors dans son imaginaire, imaginant le corps nu d'une femme courbant l'échine sous ses coups de reins, sentant presque la délicieuse tension grimper en lui, au même instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, se rappelant soudainement son existence. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le corps perdit de ses formes, devenant plus anguleux et blanc comme la craie. L'image se superposa à celle de l'homme assis à côté de lui et il s'empressa de la chasser de son esprit. Quelle idée de laisser son esprit s'égarer de manière si indécente, alors que Malefoy se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de lui…

Harry baissa la tête, confus. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de recouvrer ses esprits. La vision avait quelque chose de perturbant, n'ayant jamais envisagé l'idée d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec un homme. Mais il craignait surtout que Malefoy eût usé d'un pouvoir de Légimencie sur lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il en était capable, mais cela serait terriblement gênant.

« Heuuu… », hésita Harry en relevant finalement la tête. « Le fait que mon cul soit gelé sur ce banc, juste à côté de toi ? »

Il avait tenté l'humour, sans savoir s'il allait pouvoir se dépêtrer de la situation.

« Moi, je crois que tu ne te l'autorises pas. Et ça se comprend », répliqua Malefoy en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. « Mais si ce n'est que le fait d'avoir le cul gelé qui te pose problème, je peux te proposer quelque chose. »

Il se leva alors d'un bond, jetant sa cigarette consommée au sol, avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon et de lui tendre sa main dans un geste d'invitation.

« J'ai un salon chaleureux, pas énormément de bières mais d'excellents whiskies et élixirs viticoles. Et, à moi aussi, ça me ferait du bien de me changer les idées », exposa-t-il.

Harry le regarda, interdit. Il réalisa alors que sa propre cigarette s'était éteinte et la jeta à son tour, acceptant la main tendue de son vis-à-vis sans se donner le temps de la réflexion.

La seconde suivante, il se retrouva dans le Manoir Malefoy, quelque peu sonné. Maîtrisant la situation, le propriétaire lâcha sa main, se dirigeant d'emblée vers l'armoire buffet, de laquelle il sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et deux verres en cristal.

« Je t'en sers un ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Toujours perdu, Harry acquiesça au ralenti. Il réalisait difficilement qu'il se trouvait dans le salon de son ancien ennemi, à peine quelques minutes après avoir sympathisé avec lui sur un banc couvert de givre.

Lorsque Malefoy lui mit un verre rempli entre les mains, Harry reprit un peu contenance et osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu y arrives, toi, à te changer les idées ? Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Albus, à sa maladie, à son traitement… Il est le centre de ma vie, si pas toute ma vie », avoua-t-il.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« C'est compliqué. Mais je pense que Scorpius ne peut être que plus heureux s'il sent que son père trouve son équilibre. Ma vie ne s'est pas arrêtée avec sa maladie, elle s'est retrouvée… fracassée. Mais je trouve du temps pour moi, oui. Quand je suis à bout », raconta-t-il.

« Alors tu invites des anciens ennemis à boire un verre dans ton Manoir », exposa Harry avec humour.

Malefoy lui sourit sincèrement. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de cette façon, mais il avait la certitude qu'il ne trichait pas. Là se trouvait le véritable Drago Malefoy.

« Des anciens ennemis, non. Le plus souvent, ce sont des hommes que je ne connais pas. Sorciers, moldus, qu'importe. Tant qu'ils me permettent d'oublier un peu, pendant un temps », confessa-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux, interdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à de telles révélations.

« Alors tu es… », commença-t-il.

« … Gay ? » acheva Malefoy. « Oui. Mon mariage n'était qu'une façade de conventions. Je n'étais pas malheureux pour autant. Astoria était une épouse très agréable à vivre au quotidien. Je trouvais simplement ma satisfaction sexuelle en dehors de notre relation. Et je le fais toujours. »

Il avait formulé sa dernière phrase en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui s'empourpra légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas gay », crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Je sais. »

« Mais alors… »

« Pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? » acheva-t-il de nouveau pour lui.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'aurait pas osé le formuler lui-même, par crainte que Malefoy ne se moque de lui pour y avoir songé.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai pensé pendant une seconde que tu pourrais être tenté. Je me suis trompé, apparemment », expliqua-t-il, affichant sa déception.

Harry repensa à l'image qui avait furtivement traversé son esprit un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le banc de l'hôpital.

« Je ne crois pas », lâcha-t-il.

Malefoy le fixa. Harry se rendit compte que sa constatation n'était pas aussi claire qu'il l'aurait voulu. De toute façon, il en avait trop dit pour ne pas en exprimer davantage. Il se racla la gorge.

« Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé. C'est juste que… je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. Je n'ai même jamais envisagé de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny, pour être honnête. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avouait tout cela à Malefoy, comme s'ils étaient des amis. Il se sentait en confiance, tout simplement. Sa bouche parlait tout de même beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

 **Le mercredi 25 décembre 2013.**

Au service oncopédiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, Noël se fêtait dans la cantine. Si Albus était une fois de plus hospitalisé, il était, cette année, suffisamment en forme pour y participer.

Le repas consistait en une entrée de la mer – verrines de saumon pour les adultes et bâtonnets de poisson pour les enfants -, une volaille à la sauce caramel et ses noix de cajou en guise de plat principal et une bûche glacée pour le dessert. L'ensemble des plats étaient financés par l'association _Un Noël à l'hôpital_ , qui fonctionnait grâce à des dons durant l'année et grâce à des bénévoles qui œuvraient à la préparation et au service le jour J.

Malefoy était présent, placé à l'autre bout de la salle en compagnie de Narcissa. Harry ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents dans sa direction. Enfin, c'était plus que des coups d'œil qu'il jetait. Une partie de lui se serait jetée tout entière dans sa direction s'il n'avait pas eu si honte de son comportement, un an auparavant.

Harry était bien resté au Manoir. Il avait pris place dans le fauteuil, bu son premier verre de Whisky, en avait accepté un second puis, alors que Malefoy s'était montré plus entreprenant, lui caressant la cuisse, Harry s'était raidi. Il n'avait pas réagi dans l'immédiat, mais, lorsque le visage de son ancien ennemi s'était rapproché du sien, il s'était levé d'un bond, renversant son verre au passage, dispersant le liquide ambré sur son pantalon et sur le tapis persan. Puis il avait fui, tout simplement.

Il avait pris peur. Il avait pris peur parce qu'il avait réalisé que le toucher de Malefoy ne l'avait seulement raidi par gêne, mais également par excitation. Son membre érectile s'était manifesté et c'était finalement cela qui l'avait le plus déstabilisé. Avoir envie de s'envoyer en l'air était une chose. Désirer un homme en était une autre, qu'il n'avait pas pu assumer sur le moment.

Aujourd'hui, il regrettait sa réaction.

Il observait Malefoy, occupé à discuter avec son fils, formant une petite famille à eux trois. Lui ne semblait pas attristé ou déçu de ne pas avoir concrétisé. Après tout, un an était passé. Puis, Harry n'allait pas se mentir : il avait sans doute d'autres sujets d'inquiétude, tels que son propre fils et sa santé. Et il devait facilement pouvoir trouver d'autres hommes avec lesquels avoir des rapports sexuels. Harry Potter n'avait jamais été qu'un autre individu de son âge pour Drago Malefoy. Et c'était peut-être cela qui attirait autant Harry.

Il avait de l'élégance, cela était certain. Même avec ce pull en cachemire vert qui dénotait par rapport à ses habituels costumes, Harry le trouvait chic. Il y avait plus que probablement mis le prix, mais là n'était pas la question. Le vêtement, parfaitement ajusté sur sa chemise noire, le mettait tout simplement en valeur. Ses sourires attendris, lancés à son fils, ne gâchaient en rien l'image de l'homme idéal qu'il renvoyait.

Malefoy releva la tête à ce moment-là et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira légèrement alors qu'il le saluait d'un hochement de tête. Pas d'animosité, pas de moqueries. Harry en resta coi, se perdant dans le regard métallique durant les quelques secondes que durèrent leur contact visuel.

« C'est lui, l'amoureux de maman ? » le fit sursauter Albus en tirant sur la manche de son pull.

Momentanément désemparé, le regard d'Harry parcourut la salle sans savoir où s'arrêter, avant de tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de son fils. Ses anciens sens d'Aurors à l'affût, il nota également l'absence de James et Lily, qui s'amusaient avec d'autres enfants dans l'espace de jeux, avant de revenir sur Albus et de suivre son regard.

Partiellement dissimulés par la porte battante qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sur le passage du personnel médical et d'enfants rapidement ramenés dans la salle de réception, Ginny et Zabini riaient, se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur attraction mutuelle. Même sans cela, leur pose était si expressive qu'elle suffisait pour exprimer ladite attraction.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à son fils. Au diable la demande de Ginny, au diable cet accord selon lequel ils ne devaient pas parler de l'état de leur couple aux enfants. De toute façon, Albus semblait déjà bien informé et avoir digéré l'idée que sa mère avait un autre homme que son père dans sa vie.

« Oui, c'est l'amoureux de ta maman », lui confirma-t-il. « Mais ça ne signifie pas que… »

« Je sais », l'interrompit Albus. « Toi et maman, vous m'aimez. Et vous aimez James et Lily aussi. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, avant d'acquiescer.

« Pourquoi vous le dites pas ? On est grands », l'interrogea très justement son cadet.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire triste. Albus était bien plus mature que Ginny ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il l'était même bien plus qu'Harry l'imaginait, alors qu'il avait la sensation de faire au mieux avec lui.

« Ça, ce sont des affaires d'adultes. C'est entre ta maman et moi. On vous le dira quand on pensera que c'est le bon moment », lui expliqua Harry. « Tu sais, parfois, c'est compliqué de prendre une décision. »

Albus hocha la tête, ouvertement compréhensif.

« D'accord. Mais tu sais que je t'aime même si tu me le dis pas ? Puis je veux que tu sois heureux aussi. Comme maman quand elle regarde le Md. Zabini », lui affirma-t-il naturellement.

Les pupilles d'Harry glissèrent instinctivement vers la table des Malefoy, remarquant qu'elle était à présent seulement occupée par la matrone. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de le chercher des yeux. Pour l'instant, il était avec son fils, et c'était là ce qui lui importait le plus.

« Promis, mon grand », lui assura-t-il en lui souriant avec sincérité. « Tu veux encore un morceau de bûche ? »

« Oh oui ! » s'écria Albus, le vert de ses yeux scintillant d'enthousiasme.

« Tu me prends un morceau avec du chocolat ? » lui demanda Albus alors qu'il se levait.

« Bien sûr, mon ange », lui répondit-il avec douceur. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Harry n'était pas certain que ce fût la meilleure façon de penser, mais lorsque ce regard vert, si semblable au sien, s'illuminait de cette façon, il trouvait là son bonheur et sa satisfaction. Son fils était la chair de sa chair. Il passait avant tout, et surtout avant lui-même.

.

 **Le jeudi 25 décembre 2014.**

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il sut de suite où il se trouvait. La bonne odeur de biscuits à la cannelle et aux amandes emplissait la maison. Il se trouvait au Terrier et, évidemment, Molly s'était levée à l'aurore pour gâter de sucreries sa tribu.

Harry se dégagea de la couette en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la personne qui dormait encore, sans pour autant regarder par-dessus son épaule. Les fêtes de famille étaient les seuls moments dans l'année où il partageait encore un lit avec Ginny, dans l'illusion d'un couple uni.

Il soupira en songeant que cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils jouaient la comédie pour leurs enfants et pour la famille élargie. Trois ans, c'était long. Et, parfois, Harry se demandait pour quelle raison ils continuaient ainsi. À quoi cela leur servait-il ? Puis il se rappelait que, dans le fond, ça lui était égal. Sa seule préoccupation était de voir des sourires sur les visages de ses enfants.

Attrapant le pull-over tricoté par la matriarche Weasley, il y fit passer tête et bras avant de descendre les deux étages qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et de la délicieuse odeur de biscuits.

« Harry, mon chéri ! » s'exclama Molly en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine. « Tiens, prends un lutin de la première fournée et dis-moi comme tu les trouves. Tu veux un thé en accompagnement ? Un café ? »

« Un café, s'il te plaît », lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de s'asseoir autour de l'immense table, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Elle avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur. Si ce n'était pas pour Ginny, il avait au moins ce grand plaisir d'avoir Molly pour belle-mère.

Tandis qu'il dégustait son lutin à la cannelle, Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage et les cheveux chiffonnés par le sommeil, rapidement suivie par George, qui la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes. Si Harry fronça les sourcils, songeant pour la première fois aux révélations de son fils concernant une possible relation entre eux, Molly ne sembla pas s'étonner de leur apparition simultanée.

Hermione dut sentir le regard insistant d'Harry sur elle, puisqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Harry lui renvoya un sourire moqueur, amusé par sa gêne. Un clin d'œil la mit encore plus mal à l'aise et elle se déroba de sa vue. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Albus avait vu juste : il y avait quelque chose entre oncle George et tante Hermione.

Décidément, son entourage avait tendance à trouver sa moitié à l'hôpital. Entre George qui collaborait avec le service où Hermione exerçait comme oncomage, Ginny qui y avait rencontré Zabini avec lequel cela semblait durer, et puis… lui, Harry, y avait retrouvé Malefoy. Il avait eu l'occasion de le croiser quelques fois durant l'année, fumant sur un banc. Parlant de leurs fils, mais ne mentionnant jamais l'épisode au Manoir. Ils étaient simplement présents dans une écoute compréhensive. Seuls des parents d'enfants malades pouvaient comprendre ce qu'ils traversaient.

Peu à peu, la maison s'éveilla alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Bientôt, il ne manqua plus qu'Albus. Si personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte, les discussions s'animant autour de la perceptive de déballer les cadeaux, l'inquiétude grimpait du côté d'Harry. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis il croisa les pupilles de Molly, qui venait de compter le nombre de personnes présentes, constatant du même coup l'absence du cadet. D'un mouvement de tête, Harry lui signala qu'il montait le chercher.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'Albus dorme plus longtemps qui lui causait du souci. C'était plutôt le fait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes : il était régulièrement dans les premiers levés, au point qu'il regardait souvent Harry préparer le petit-déjeuner pour la maisonnée. Même si cela se faisait dans le silence, Harry appréciait sa présence. De ce fait, son absence se faisait grandement sentir. Et de manière inquiétante.

Ayant monté quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la chambre que partageaient ses deux fils. Il ouvrit la porte, trouvant rapidement Albus : il était dans son lit, roulé en boule.

« Hé, mon grand, tout le monde t'attend pour déballer les cadeaux », lui apprit Harry, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Mais plus il approchait, plus il se rendait compte que le corps caché sous les couvertures était secoué de sanglots. Arrivant près du lit, Harry s'y assit, se penchant vers le visage trempé de larmes. Instinctivement, il porta la main à la chevelure brune, la caressant avec tendresse, dans une volonté de réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon grand ? » fit Harry dans un chuchotement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Les sanglots redoublèrent sans qu'Harry ait obtenu de réponse. Délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas faire pression contre son corps fragilisé, il se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, pour pouvoir lui parler au plus près.

« Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour toi », commença-t-il, comprenant que c'était la maladie qui le mettait dans un tel état, se sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir rejoint plus rapidement. « Mais je suis là, je ne te laisse pas tout seul avec ça. »

« Je…je veux pas… retourner… à l'hôpital… », geignit Albus, combattant les larmes pour s'exprimer. « Je veux… rester… à la maison… avec toi. »

Les mots ainsi exprimés furent comme un coup de poignard pour Harry. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi son bébé ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant ?

« Mon cœur… il faut que tu prennes ton traitement. Il faut… »

« Je veux plus », insista Albus en reniflant bruyamment. « Je veux plus. Je veux être à la maison. »

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde. Son esprit bataillait entre l'idée qu'il fallait apporter des soins à son fils et l'idée qu'Albus avait le droit de choisir pour sa dignité.

« Est-ce que je peux quand même demander à tante Hermione qu'elle t'examine ? »

« Je veux pas aller à l'hôpital. Tu lui dis ça. »

« D'accord », abdiqua Harry en l'embrassant délicatement sur la tempe. « Je vais la chercher. »

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse sans se rendre compte qu'il était déjà en bas, dévisagé par l'assemblée. Son départ avait été remarqué. Ginny s'était redressée d'un seul coup, sans qu'Harry lui accorde la moindre attention. Il alla droit au but, vrillant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

« J'aimerais ton avis de médicomage », lui lança-t-il, glaçant l'atmosphère.

Sans un mot, Hermione acquiesça, le suivant dans les étages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsque leurs paroles furent hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il… m'inquiète, surtout. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose de différent. Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital. »

« O.K., je vais voir avec lui », dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre. « Reste là. »

Harry hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il avait une entière confiance en sa meilleure amie. Il avait juste tellement peur… Il avait beau avoir affronté et détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il était à peine majeur, la leucémie semblait être la pire des magies noires.

Ginny le rejoignit alors, s'apprêtant à appuyer sur la poignée.

« Attends. Hermione l'ausculte », l'interrompit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Je suis sa mère ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Et alors ? Il a aussi droit à son intimité. Déjà qu'il est toujours lavé par ses parents alors qu'il a huit ans, qu'il est passé entre les mains d'une ribambelle de médicomages et de soigneurs, tu peux au moins lui permettre de ne pas avoir un attroupement quand il est mis à nu », l'incendia-t-il d'une voix étrangement basse, qui le rendait effrayant.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! »

Harry soupira.

« Tu m'agaces, Ginny. Cesse deux minutes avec ton confort à la noix et tes pseudo-droits parentaux. C'est un enfant, pas un objet. »

« Un enfant malade. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

Ginny darda ses prunelles enflammées dans les siennes, ternies par des années d'abnégation, au point d'oublier qu'il était lui-même un homme fait de joie et de désirs.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre à travers ton fils », le réprimanda-t-elle, sans même prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

« Et toi que tu arrêtes d'être aussi égoïste », répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

« Je t'emmerde, Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Harry lui tourna le dos, ouvertement exaspéré. Il avait conscience que son comportement était digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, mais ça lui était égal.

Alors que Ginny ouvrait la bouche pour l'attaquer à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit et ils oublièrent complètement l'objet de leur querelle.

« Alors ? » firent-ils en même temps.

Hermione afficha une mine contrite.

« Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit à cause des douleurs. Je vais lui donner un calmant pour qu'il puisse se reposer pendant la journée. Je contacterai son médicomage de référence dès demain », leur expliqua-t-elle. « Pour qu'il connaisse le contenu de la potion que je vais lui donner et qu'il l'ajoute à son dossier. »

« Et… pour le fait qu'il ne veut pas retourner à l'hôpital ? » voulut savoir Harry, sur le qui-vive.

« C'est possible. Difficilement, mais ce sera possible. Je voulais vous parler de ça, justement. On va se poser quelque part ? » leur proposa-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent dans une des autres chambres sur le palier et, pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Hermione leur précisa l'état de santé d'Albus.

Sa pâleur, même si elle n'était plus un signe exceptionnel de sa maladie, était tout de même révélatrice d'une diminution de l'efficacité de son système immunitaire, diminution également confirmée par la présence d'ecchymoses sur plusieurs endroits. Il faudrait lui faire passer un examen plus approfondi mais, au vu des douleurs décrites, Hermione suspectait une atteinte des os.

« Tout cela, ajouté à sa perte de poids et ses toux de plus en plus fréquentes, ce n'est pas bon signe. Je pense qu'il faut lui poser une sonde gastrique… et envisager la greffe de cellules souches », leur asséna-t-elle. « Pour le reste, il faudra voir avec son médicomage de référence s'il accepte de lui prodiguer des soins à domicile, mais il faudra au moins qu'il soit hospitalisé le temps de la greffe, si on parvient à lui trouver un donneur. »

« Je ferai les tests pour savoir si je suis compatible », répondit immédiatement Harry, sous le faible sourire d'Hermione. Il savait que c'était rarement aussi facile et qu'Hermione ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Il est hors de question que mon fils reste à la maison si sa santé se dégrade », s'opposa Ginny alors, qui se leva d'un bond. « J'appelle le service oncopédiatrique. Tout de suite. »

Harry se leva à son tour, s'interposant entre Ginny et la porte. Il en avait marre d'elle, de son comportement. Il sentait ses nerfs se crisper sous l'effet de la colère.

« Oh ta gueule, maintenant, vraiment. Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi comme décision, tu te trompes. Mais si c'est ce qu'Albus veut, il l'aura », dit-il, avant d'hésiter pendant un dixième de seconde. Il risquait de regretter les paroles qui allaient suivre. « Ce n'est pas une mégère comme toi qui se mettra en travers de son chemin. »

Ginny fit un pas en arrière, choquée. Il n'y eut que la main d'Hermione sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le faire revenir à la réalité et le calmer. Dans un coin de la pièce, des flammes s'éteignirent aussi subitement que le meuble, à présent en cendres, qui avait pris feu.

« Je vais vous apporter le formulaire de consentement parental le plus rapidement possible. Vous prendrez une décision éclairée, chacun de votre côté. Mais… si vous ne vous mettez pas d'accord, c'est le médicomage de référence qui prendra la décision qu'il jugera la plus…. efficiente. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains et de s'effondrer. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir être fort pour les mois à venir. C'était le moment ou jamais pour créer une soupape et évacuer la tension.

.

 **Le vendredi 25 décembre 2015.**

Harry aurait pu passer ce Noël chez lui, à défaut de pouvoir déplacer Albus jusqu'au Terrier vu la dégradation de sa santé. Mais ça, ça aurait été sans compter l'obstination de sa mère.

Évidemment, Ginny avait refusé de signer le formulaire de consentement. L'oncomédicomage de référence avait ainsi tranché : Albus serait admis à l'hôpital et y resterait le temps de sa chimiothérapie. Il avait recommencé à perdre ses cheveux, ses cils, ses poils. Il vomissait et avait la diarrhée plusieurs fois par jour.

Malgré la chimiothérapie, une boule s'était formée au niveau de son dos, l'empêchant de dormir confortablement. Il était inscrit sur la liste des patients en attente de greffe. Harry n'était pas compatible, et aucun des Weasley ne l'était. Le comble pour une si grande famille… De toute façon, Albus n'aurait pas supporté la greffe de cellules souches. Il était trop faible pour cela.

De plus en plus régulièrement, son regard se voilait, il paraissait absent, comme dans un autre monde. Et quand il était présent, il semblait triste et impuissant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Plusieurs fois, il avait supplié son père : il voulait mourir. Il ne voulait plus supporter ça.

Le médicomage lui avait donné un an tout au plus. Et Albus avait été transféré dans le service des soins palliatifs.

Harry avait signé le consentement pour une euthanasie, faisant fi de sa propre douleur si elle était accordée. Chez les sorciers, les démarches étaient plus aisées que chez les moldus… Bien sûr, Ginny ne l'avait pas fait, rendant nulle la demande. Rendant inutile l'attestation de trois médicomages. Rendant improbable le désir le plus cher d'Albus.

Harry avait envie de casser des murs à coups de poing. James ayant fait son entrée à Poudlard, réparti chez les Gryffondor, Lily se rendant à l'école des GrandsBalais, Ginny de plus en plus absente de cette autre relation qui durait et Albus hospitalisé, le père de famille passait son temps à taper sur un sac de frappes. Il terminait généralement en sueurs, parfois les jointures en sang, mais c'était son seul moyen pour trouver le sommeil sans recourir aux potions. Du moins, quand il ne faisait pas de cauchemars.

Ses cauchemars impliquaient toujours les supplications imaginaires d'Albus. Imaginaires, puisqu'il ne se plaignait jamais. Parfois, les cauchemars menaient à une mort brutale, non choisie, n'ayant pas obtenu la mort assistée qu'il souhaitait.

Harry se sentait bien seul depuis l'admission d'Albus en service de soins palliatifs. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà perdu son petit garçon. Drogué en permanence pour pallier la douleur, il dormait la plupart du temps. Adieu les parties de jeu où Albus affichait un air fier et victorieux. Adieu sa force, son courage quand la maladie ne l'avait pas encore atteint. Adieu la préparation des petits-déjeuners dans le silence partagé de la cuisine.

Assis sur un tabouret au bord du lit, Harry vit les yeux d'Albus papillonner, prouvant que la potion de morphine ne faisait plus effet.

« Hé, mon grand. Je vais rappeler un soigneur pour te rapporter une potion », lui promit-il d'une voix douce.

« Papa ? » croassa Albus.

Harry, qui s'était levé pour utiliser le tableau, s'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Oui ? »

« On est quel jour ? »

Harry baissa sa baguette.

« C'est Noël », murmura-t-il comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur.

C'était supposé être la fête où les familles se réunissent pour célébrer l'amour, le bonheur d'être ensemble. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela. Harry avait connu ça, par le passé. Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Chaque Noël avait l'odeur du désinfectant et le goût amer de la mort, à présent.

« Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? » lui dit Albus dans un mince filet de voix.

« Dis-moi », fit Harry en revenant s'asseoir.

« Tu te rappelles le fromage avec la peau rouge ? Tante Hermi disait toujours que c'était pas du vrai fromage, alors elle faisait une tête bizarre. »

Harry rit doucement. Il s'en souvenait. Une fois, les parents d'Hermione avaient apporté du Babybel aux enfants. Albus avait adoré, Hermione avait râlé en disant que rien n'était naturel, que c'était une fabrication chimique et que rien n'était bon là-dedans.

Il perdit son sourire en se rappelant qu'Albus aurait dû se souvenir qu'il lui en avait apporté à chaque visite pendant quatre ans.

« Tu en veux ? »

Albus acquiesça, ayant déjà trop parlé.

« Tu tiendras jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec ? »

« Non. Pour après », souffla-t-il d'une voix faible.

Harry acquiesça, avant d'appeler un soigneur. Il attendit qu'Albus se rendorme sous les effets de la morphine, avant de se lever pour aller dans un supermarché moldu.

Avec la sonde gastrique, Albus n'était plus supposé se nourrir par la bouche. Si Ginny l'apprenait, elle allait partir dans une colère noire. Mais Harry s'en fichait totalement.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir été cherché les disques de fromage souhaités, Harry s'était installé sur un banc près de l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste. Il en était à sa troisième cigarette, et il se rendait compte que le tabac n'avait plus l'effet relaxant tant recherché. Il en avait sans doute usé et abusé au fil des années.

Au bout d'un temps, quelqu'un vint le rejoindre sur le banc, le faisant légèrement sursauter au passage.

« Tu fais subir un sacré sort à tes poumons, Potter », commenta le nouveau venu.

Évidemment, il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Malefoy. Harry lui répondit sans état d'âme, insensible à tout ce qui ne concernait pas le sort de ses enfants.

« Mes poumons s'en battent les boules de Merlin de leur sort quand mon fils est en train de crever », rétorqua Harry sur un ton sec.

Le silence se fit. L'ambiance était froide, mais c'était peut-être dû aux températures hivernales et à la présence de neige.

« À ce point ? » releva alors Malefoy, d'une voix basse.

« Soins palliatifs. Depuis trois mois. »

« Merde. Merde. Merde », répondit Malefoy, à la grande surprise d'Harry.

Il le regarda sortir à son tour une cigarette, tirant plusieurs fois dessus avant d'éclaircir ses propos.

« Ton fils est le seul ami de Scorpius. Il se bat depuis si longtemps… depuis octobre 2008, pour être précis. Il a souvent voulu baisser les bras, disant qu'il allait de toute façon mourir, comme sa mère », conta Malefoy. « Puis Albus a été hospitalisé. Il a repris espoir. Il me parlait souvent de lui. Il était content d'avoir un copain « comme lui », qui le comprenait, qui vivait la même chose que lui. Par les quatre fondateurs, Potter. Désolé de te dire ça, mais s'il arrive quelque chose à ton fils, c'est surtout pour le mien que je m'inquiète. »

Harry acquiesça, jetant sa cigarette consumée à ses pieds. Touchant la neige fondue sous les traces de pas, elle s'éteignit instantanément, noyée dans l'eau.

« Je comprends, t'en fais pas. Dans la situation inverse, j'aurais pensé la même chose. Mon fils avant tout. Même si ma femme ne cesse de me le reprocher », répondit Harry d'une voix amère.

« T'as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour apporter le soutien nécessaire à ton fils », lui affirma Malefoy.

Harry le dévisagea. Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir le rassurer : il pensait ce qu'il disait.

« T'en connais beaucoup qui arrêtent leur job de leur rêve pour consacrer leur vie à leur enfant malade ? J'ai gâché ma vie », s'énerva Harry, sans raison valable.

La colère, trop longtemps contenue, montait à présent qu'il s'exprimait.

« T'en connais beaucoup qui convertissent le job de leurs rêves pour chercher un remède à la maladie de leur enfant ? Sept ans que je cherche, sans relâche, sans y croire, juste pour me donner bonne conscience. Et je n'trouve rien, purin de merde de Troll couvert d'étron ! » s'exclama Malefoy sous les yeux écarquillés d'Harry, étonné par sa vulgarité. « Ouais, moi aussi je voue ma vie à mon fils, Potter. Et moi aussi, je suis épuisé. Mais c'est la vie. C'est la mort. On n'y peut rien. »

À son tour, il balança son mégot et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment hospitalier sans plus ajouter un mot.

La conversation avec Malefoy, bien que brève, avait chamboulé Harry. Lui aussi était torturé par les mêmes peurs, et il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation, même s'ils s'étaient régulièrement retrouvés à discuter le temps d'une cigarette. Harry était tellement centré sur son fils qu'il en avait réussi à oublier l'aventure à laquelle il avait fui, quelques années auparavant.

Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie depuis ? Rien, sinon s'occuper de son fils. Il ne sortait plus, n'avait même pas cherché à fréquenter d'autres femmes. Il avait bien commencé la boxe, mais il avait simplement acheté un sac de frappes, installé dans la cave. Il était seul, toujours seul.

En cet instant, il avait la sensation que Malefoy avait tenté de lui tendre la main, puisqu'ils vivaient la même chose. Mais, même cette main, Harry ne l'avait pas vue. Ou il l'avait vue trop tard.

De toute façon, vu le temps qu'il restait à Albus, il n'était plus à ça près. Il se délivrerait en même temps que son cadet. Cette idée lui serra le cœur.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry remonta dans l'établissement, transi par le froid. Il s'assit, patientant jusqu'au réveil d'Albus. Alors, il lui sourit avec tendresse et lui présenta le sac de Babybel, observant les yeux de l'enfant briller comme des guirlandes de Noël.

Harry fit un trou dans le filet, puis en sortit un disque de fromage tout en lui racontant des histoires de ses Noëls à Poudlard, puis au Terrier avant la Grande Guerre des sorciers. Albus l'écoutait attentivement, mâchant tranquillement le morceau de fromage promis.

À la fin, Albus lui tendit la cire rouge. Mu par un élan, Harry prit un demi-disque pour le mettre sur le nez d'Albus, puis en fit de même avec la seconde moitié sur son propre nez. Touchant la pâte du bout des doigts en louchant, puis en dévisageant son père, Albus partit dans un rire étouffé qui fit éclater de rire Harry, le bruit se répercutant contre les quatre murs de la chambre.

C'était de cette façon qu'il voulait se rappeler son fils. Il voulait garder en mémoire leur complicité et tous ces moments de tendresse partagés.

.

 **Le dimanche 25 décembre 2016.**

Albus avait perdu la vie le 26 septembre de la même année.

Sans grande surprise, l'année 2016 avait été marquée par une dégradation progressive dans son état de santé. À plusieurs reprises, Harry avait tenté de faire comprendre à sa femme que c'était la fin, qu'il ne servait plus à rien de se battre contre l'idée. Rien n'y avait fait, elle n'avait jamais accepté de signer le formulaire donnant droit à l'euthanasie.

Dire qu'il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à souffrir. Sauf, peut-être, la dernière année, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une vie quand on la passait à dormir.

Étrangement, la libération d'Albus avait davantage signifié la libération de Ginny, et non celle d'Harry. Moins d'un mois après le décès, elle avait demandé le divorce, avait emménagé avec son amant qui était toujours Zabini. James et Lily étaient en garde partagée.

Lily. Pauvre petit cœur de neuf ans dont le destin venait brutalement de se briser. Si James avait plutôt bien encaissé la situation, Lily avait eu plus de difficultés. Elle avait toujours connu Albus malade, elle le croyait invincible. Son grand frère, c'était son super héros. Et il avait été vaincu par la leucémie. Et, dans la foulée, ses parents avaient divorcé.

Là où James avait hurlé, pleuré, avant de se calmer et d'accepter la situation, gérant du mieux qu'il le pouvait du haut de ses treize ans, Lily n'avait pas manifesté la moindre émotion, se refermant complètement sur elle-même. Et c'était cela qui inquiétait Harry.

Pour lui, elle déprimait. Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle faisait son deuil, mais il ne trouvait pas son comportement typique d'un deuil : si elle était en deuil, elle aurait au moins passé l'étape de la colère. Ou même du déni ! Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était apathique, qu'elle regardait dans le vide sans répondre lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle ne l'entendait plus, mais agissait comme si _elle savait_.

L'exemple le plus flagrant pour Harry, c'était au réveil. Chaque matin, elle descendait dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry préparait le petit-déjeuner, et s'asseyait sur la chaise qu'Albus avait toujours occupée.

Il en avait parlé avec Hermione. Elle avait confirmé les propos des autres, mais elle avait également confirmé ses doutes, lui conseillant d'aller voir un pédopsychomage avec Lily. Quand le spécialiste les avait appelés pour entrer dans son cabinet, Lily avait commencé à hurler tel un démon en s'accrochant au pied de la table de la salle d'attente. Honteux et désarmé, Harry était rentré chez lui, promettant à sa fille qu'ils n'y retourneraient plus jamais. À lui-même, il s'était promis qu'il trouverait une solution, malgré tout. Parce que si Lily avait hurlé au moment d'entrer dans le cabinet, depuis lors, elle était restée aussi apathique qu'au lendemain de l'enterrement.

Ce jour-là, ils longeaient la rue principale qui menait à Sainte-Mangouste. Dans le plus grand des silences, Harry songea qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite fille grandir. Il la voyait encore, âgée d'à peine deux ans, grimpant sur le lit d'hôpital d'Albus. Ensuite, il avait des lacunes de mémoire, la voyant à des moments précis, son évolution prenant la forme d'un diaporama de photographies dans l'ombre de son frère malade, auquel Harry avait accordé toute son attention.

Pourquoi s'y rendre ce jour-là précisément ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait simplement l'intuition que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Il avait pris une décision, sans réellement savoir si cela fonctionnerait. Ni même si Malefoy accepterait.

Dépassant la zone de transplanage, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où chercher. Le banc auquel il avait pensé, c'était celui où il avait l'habitude de fumer. Toutes les fois où il y avait rencontré Malefoy, c'était parce que lui s'y trouvait déjà. Il l'imaginait mal fumer sur le balcon du service et se mêler aux autres parents. Il ne savait même pas si Scorpius était hospitalisé en ce moment.

Suivant ce que son intuition lui dictait, Harry contourna le bâtiment. Si Malefoy était dans le coin, il ne pouvait être qu'à deux endroits : soit dans la chambre de son fils, soit à l'extérieur, à l'abri des regards.

Cela n'y manqua pas : à la façade est, sur le banc le plus éloigné de l'entrée, une forme humaine et longiligne se dessinait. Au plus Harry et Lily se rapprochaient, au plus la forme devenait précise. Il s'agissait bien de Malefoy, les pupilles perdues au loin tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. Face à ce constat, l'estomac d'Harry se tordit. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu.

Il se dégageait quelque chose de cet homme. Entre tourments et forces, entre attractivité et rejet. Harry était partagé entre l'envie d'accélérer le pas vers celui qu'il identifiait comme le sauveur de sa situation et celui qui lui rappelait sa condition de père esseulé. Tout le ramenait à Albus, y compris la seule personne qui avait tenté de lui offrir une échappatoire, le temps d'une nuit.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, certainement trahis par le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige, Malefoy tourna son visage dans leur direction. Ses pupilles se murent d'abord en direction d'Harry, puis en direction de l'enfant et, enfin, sur sa cigarette, partiellement consumée. Il la jeta dans la seconde, patientant jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités surprises.

« Malefoy », le salua Harry.

« Potter. »

« J'ai besoin de toi », lança le premier sans tergiverser.

Le regard de Malefoy passa de nouveau de l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'écoute. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. C'était son ultime recours. Il misait tellement dans cette idée.

« J'aimerais rendre visite à Scorpius. Ou, plutôt, que Lily lui rende visite », requerra-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » se méfia Malefoy.

Quand Harry avait proposé à Lily d'aller voir le copain d'Albus, elle n'avait pas hurlé à grands cris. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête, rassurant Harry sur la probabilité d'une issue positive par cette rencontre.

Mais il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir si elle entendait la suite.

« Je ne reconnais pas ma fille depuis… depuis quelques mois », commença Harry, espérant que Malefoy comprenne le sous-entendu. « Comme nos fils étaient amis, je… Tu es mon dernier recours, Malefoy. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes enfants. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'argument avait fait mouche. Sur ce point, ils se comprenaient.

« Venez », répondit simplement le Serpentard, ouvrant la marche.

Harry et Lily le suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, puis passèrent devant le guichet d'accueil. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry prit conscience qu'il revenait pour la première fois depuis la disparition d'Albus. Il cessa de respirer alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous les trois devant l'ascenseur.

Puis il déglutit en entendant le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil qui arrive et il eut la sensation de s'étouffer dans sa propre salive tant sa gorge était nouée. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça. Une forte poigne se referma sur son épaule, tandis qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur qui les mena à l'étage pédiatrique. Malefoy le relâcha dans le dédale des couloirs les conduisit dans le service oncopédiatrique, mais le message était passé : il avait compris. Se sentant soutenu, Harry prit une grande inspiration et se prépara mentalement à entrer dans la chambre qu'occupait Scorpius.

Malefoy y entra, pendant qu'Harry et Lily restèrent en retrait, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il chuchota quelques mots à Scorpius, qui acquiesça plusieurs fois d'affilée. Alors Malefoy se retourna et les invita à entrer d'un mouvement de tête.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Harry décida d'occulter ses angoisses pour se concentrer sur Lily en même temps qu'il remarquait la présence de Narcissa. Il la salua d'un sourire quelque peu crispé qu'elle lui rendit.

Lily, quant à elle, s'avançait lentement en direction de Scorpius, qui la regardait avec deux grands yeux curieux. Tout naturellement, la première tirait un tabouret pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

« T'es le copain de Bubus, hein oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Malgré le surnom utilisé, Scorpius confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Moi, c'est Lily. Je suis sa petite sœur. Tu as quel âge ? »

« Dix ans, presque onze. Et toi ? »

« Huit ans et demi. C'est vrai que tu as la même maladie que lui ? »

À nouveau, Scorpius répondit par un mouvement de la tête.

« C'est une leucémie aigüe lymphoblastique. »

« Oui, je sais. Ça veut dire que ton sang est malade. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Les deux enfants s'observèrent en silence, sans que cela soit pesant. Ils réfléchissaient.

« Tu sais que mon frère est… parti ? » lui chuchota Lily.

« Oui, je sais », lui murmura Scorpius.

« Tu te sens tout seul maintenant ? »

Scorpius rompit leur contact visuel pour regarder son père, qui était venu se placer près d'Harry, puis sa grand-mère, assise de l'autre côté du lit, avant de revenir sur Lily.

« Parfois, oui. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment tout seul. »

« Moi aussi, je me sens toute seule. Alors que j'ai mon autre frère, Jamie, et mon papa, et ma maman. Tu sais que Jamie est plus vieux ? Ça veut dire qu'il va à Poudlard. »

Les prunelles du garçon brillèrent à la mention de l'école de sorcellerie.

« J'aimerais bien y aller un jour », admit-il.

« Peut-être que tu pourras. Si tu guéris. Mon papa a dit que c'était possible », s'enthousiasma Lily, lui renvoyant son plus beau sourire, auquel Scorpius ne put résister, souriant à son tour.

« Peut-être. On verra bien. »

Soudainement, Lily devint un vrai moulin à paroles, partie sur l'idée d'intégrer la célèbre école. Harry eut l'impression de revoir sa fille, telle qu'il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Albus.

« Tu sais, moi, je suis sûre d'aller à Serpentard. Albus aussi aurait été chez eux, c'est obligé ! Les Serpentard, ce sont les meilleurs ! » se pâma-t-elle.

Du côté des adultes, Malefoy lança un sourire moqueur à Harry, qui, lui, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Quel orgueil ! Mais autant de la part de son ancien camarade que de celle de sa fille.

« Toute ma famille est Serpentard », lui répondit Scorpius. « Je dois en être un aussi. »

« Chez moi, presque tout le monde est à Gryffondor. C'est pour ça que j'aimais autant Albus. Enfin », se reprit Lily, baissant soudainement la tête. « Je l'aime toujours… Mais, tu sais. »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire », la réconforta-t-il. « C'était mon meilleur ami et il le sera pour toujours. »

Lily acquiesça, soudainement rendue muette par le souvenir de son frère.

« Je voudrais qu'il soit encore là. Tu sais qu'il me racontait des histoires le soir ? »

Scorpius secoua la tête. Il ne semblait pas au courant de cette information. Harry se sentit plus triste, se rappelant ces moments privilégiés. Albus avait été quiétude et douceur les premières années, avant que la dégradation physique n'atteigne son mental. Lily était plus exubérante mais avait été attentionnée envers son frère, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient partagé du temps et de l'amour qui se passaient de mots, sans pour autant faire fi des maux.

Si James exprimait sa douleur par des colères, Albus et Lily la taisaient, la vivaient ensemble d'une certaine façon, lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Harry le savait, Albus avait tenu une partie de sa force dans la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec sa sœur. Même si ça n'avait pas suffi. Même si le cancer avait été plus fort. C'était une bien maigre consolation.

Harry revint à la réalité en voyant Lily se relever.

« Je crois en la magie de Noël, tu sais », lança-t-elle, le visage tourné vers le fils Malefoy. « Et je crois que tu vas guérir. »

L'expression que Scorpius lui renvoya ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la reconnaissance, ses pupilles brillant de larmes.

« Reviens me dire bonjour quand tu veux, Lily cœur », lui lança Scorpius à la surprise générale.

Se décalant pour laisser sortir sa fille, Harry se retrouva face à Malefoy. Il se sentit mal à l'aise de cette proximité imprévue.

« Mmmh ! Merci, Malefoy. »

« Apparemment, on se reverra bientôt », se moqua-t-il, paré d'une expression enjôleuse.

Ayant perdu toute faculté de parler, Harry se racla la gorge, avant de se résigner pour un hochement de tête. Oubliant totalement la présence de la mère de Malefoy, il quitta la chambre, puis le service, l'étage et, enfin, l'hôpital.

Ce soir-là, alors que James était resté au Terrier, Harry et Lily regardaient distraitement la télévision et ses bêtisiers moldus, quand cette dernière s'était approchée de lui pour éclater en sanglots dans ses bras. S'en était suivie une longue conversation sur la maladie, la mort, l'absence, le deuil.

Enfin elle exprimait des émotions, au grand soulagement de son père. Lui aussi pleurait. C'était comme si tous les deux se libéraient d'un fardeau.

.

 **Le lundi 25 décembre 2017.**

C'était le deuxième Noël sans Albus. La veille, les Potter s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse et avaient dévalisé les magasins Weasley & Weasley et Honeydukes, qui avait ouvert une succursale à Londres. Ils avaient passé la soirée à se faire des blagues avec les jouets de farces et attrapes, avant de s'endormir tous les trois devant le feu de cheminée du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

En se réveillant le matin même, ils avaient déballé les cadeaux en s'empiffrant de sucreries, avant qu'Harry ne les conduise au Terrier. Ce n'était évidemment pas le petit déjeuner idéal, mais Harry estimait qu'ils en avaient bien le droit. Après tout, c'était Noël.

Les mois qui avaient suivi la visite de Lily à Scorpius avaient été marqués par d'autres rencontres. Bien que triste, la benjamine avait cessé de marchander : la mort d'Albus était bien réelle et elle était irréversible.

James, également, avait fini par prendre conscience que sa prise de distance avec Albus l'avait empêché de profiter des moments où il était encore là. Adolescent, il avait demandé à être suivi en thérapie, et voyait un psychomage à chaque congé scolaire.

Les mois avaient donc défilé… et Scorpius avait guéri, lui permettant d'intégrer Poudlard. Lui et Lily avaient cessé de se voir, mais Harry avait entendu dire qu'il avait été réparti chez les Serpentard, sans grande surprise.

Alors que ses enfants étaient respectivement en phases de résignation et d'acceptation, Harry songeait qu'il était temps qu'il pense à lui et à sa propre reconstruction. Il avait consacré près des dix dernières années à Albus, puis au deuil de Lily. Et, depuis quelque temps, il repensait à ce qu'Albus lui avait dit un jour : _« Je veux que tu sois heureux aussi. Comme maman quand elle regarde le Md. Zabini. »_

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Malefoy. Cinq ans auparavant, il avait manqué une occasion, il avait lâchement fui. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait encore. Il avait conscience que s'il voulait réparer cela, c'était en partie pour respecter sa promesse faite à Albus, celle d'être heureux. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais véritablement pu sortir Malefoy de son esprit.

Il avait envie de découvrir cet homme qu'il avait jadis détesté, mais qui avait, en fin de compte, également eu une vie complexe : entre un père Mangemort, l'obligation de rejoindre les rangs pour sauver sa vie et celle de sa famille, puis l'humiliation des tribunaux et, enfin, la maladie de son fils, pouvait-on encore vraiment lui reprocher la vie qu'il avait menée ? Harry pouvait-il affirmer qu'il aurait posé des choix différents à seize ans ?

Au cours de leurs brefs échanges ces dernières années, il avait appris que Malefoy était surtout devenu un père et qu'il vouait sa vie à son fils. Et ça, Harry le comprenait parfaitement, sans compter cette inexplicable attraction qu'il avait niée, étouffée, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse finalement la regarder en face. Et puis, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus. À distance, sans trop de mots, mais parfois, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour sentir une connexion entre deux personnes.

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait prêt à retenter sa chance. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se tenait devant la porte du Manoir, prêt à faire tinter la cloche du portillon, un sac de bonbons en vrac de chez Honeydukes à la main.

Dans la foulée de l'annonce de son arrivée, Harry entendit des pas dans le hall qui menait à l'entrée et, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy en personne. Harry en perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole, soudain tétanisé à l'idée qu'il l'envoie paître avec les Sombrals.

Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à la réalité : Malefoy attendait qu'il parle.

« Potter, je peux t'aider ? » fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

« Je… », commença-t-il, avant de lever le bras pour lui montrer le sac de bonbons, l'utilisant comme prétexte. « Comme c'est le premier de Noël de Scorpius depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard, je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

Malefoy le dévisagea, le temps de ce qui semblait être une brève réflexion, avant de lui céder le passage en l'invitant à entrer.

Grimpant les marches qui lui permettaient d'entrer, il patienta le temps que Malefoy ferme la porte derrière lui et le précède pour lui indiquer le chemin à prendre. Ils ne se rendirent pas très loin, mais Harry eut suffisamment de temps pour le détailler : il portait un pantalon à pince bleu nuit, avec un pull de la même couleur, en cachemire évidemment, ajusté sur une chemise blanche. Comme à l'accoutumée, il était élégant et sans extravagance.

Dans la salle de séjour, il y avait Scorpius et Narcissa, tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils. Ils ne semblaient pas occupés à quoi que ce soit, et Harry se demanda sottement de quelle façon une famille de Sang pur pouvait célébrer Noël.

« Harry Potter, quelle charmante surprise », le salua Narcissa.

« Bonjour, Mme Malefoy. Comment allez-vous ? » lui demanda poliment Harry, mal à l'aise.

À présent, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

« Très bien, je vous remercie », lui sourit-elle.

« Et Lily, comment elle va ? » s'enquit Scorpius.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, lui exprimant sa gratitude.

« Beaucoup mieux. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, ça lui a fait du bien de discuter d'Albus avec toi. »

« Tant mieux, alors. Ce serait chouette qu'on puisse se revoir, un jour, pendant les vacances », affirma-t-il.

Harry sentit le coin de ses lèvres se lever instinctivement. Il était adorable.

« On essayera d'organiser ça », lui promit-il, avant de se rappeler l'existence des bonbons. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Il s'approcha alors que Scorpius avait sauté sur ses pieds, enthousiaste.

« Oh ! Mr Potter…, il ne fallait pas ! Merci ! » s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux brillants le démentant.

Tandis que Scorpius découvrait le contenu de sa boîte avec sa grand-mère, Malefoy lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant à le suivre.

Il le fit passer par un second salon, où il ouvrit l'armoire buffet, lui proposant un verre de Whisky. Les circonstances n'échappèrent pas à Harry : cinq ans plus tard, la scène se rejouait. Malefoy lui laissait-il cette seconde chance qu'il espérait ? Tendu, Harry accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Il se questionna mentalement sur ses intentions. Allait-il fuir, cette fois ? Non, ce n'était pas dans ses projets. Certes, il était stressé, mais il ressentait cette confiance mutuelle qui existait entre Malefoy et lui.

Pour atténuer sa tension interne, il préféra se tourner vers la porte-fenêtre, s'avançant dans sa direction pour observer le jardin qui s'étendait au-delà. Dehors, il avait commencé à neiger, de légers flocons se détachant du ciel pour venir s'échouer sur la terrasse en pierre et sur l'herbe parfaitement entretenue, y fondant après quelques secondes.

Il sentit Malefoy approcher avant de le voir effectivement s'arrêter à sa hauteur, respectant une certaine distance. Peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas le faire fuir. Il but une gorgée de Whisky pour se donner du courage, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation de la nature.

« Vous faisiez quoi avant que je n'arrive ? » le questionna-t-il.

Malefoy le dévisagea, sceptique.

« Heu… désolé, bête question », bafoua-t-il. « Je me demandais juste… comment… des Sang purs fêtaient… laisse tomber. »

Il se sentait tellement idiot en sa compagnie, agissant encore plus bêtement que s'il lui avait simplement dévoilé ses intentions.

Cependant, Malefoy haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je jouais des mélodies de Noël au piano pendant que ma mère et Scorpius m'écoutaient », déclara-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation de la nature. Les flocons de neige continuaient à tourbillonner, indifférents à la tension que vivait Harry.

« La mort d'Albus m'a fait apprécier des plaisirs simples », se surprit-il à expliquer. « Regarder la neige tomber et les enfants jouer dedans fait partie de ses plaisirs. Ou encore l'odeur d'un gâteau qui cuit. Albus adorait celui au chocolat. Il adorait aussi l'odeur du linge qui sort de la lessive, avant de s'y envelopper pendant qu'il était encore chaud. Il semblait y ressentir la plus grande satisfaction du monde rien que par cette action. »

Il s'arrêta, prenant conscience de ce qu'il racontait.

« Désolé, je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à tourner la page. J'attends encore qu'il ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour venir dormir avec moi. Ou qu'il se lève le matin pour me regarder préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Potter, franchement. Tu as enterré l'un de tes enfants. Est-ce que l'on peut vraiment passer à autre chose ? Je ne suis pas certain que j'en aurais été capable si ça avait été Scorpius. Si tout ce que tu fais, c'est parler de lui, tu ne t'en sors pas si mal. Il vivra toujours à travers toi, de toute façon. »

Harry déglutit, avant d'acquiescer.

« Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas oublier. C'est mon fils. Il est encore là, il est partout, même si je ne le vois plus. Il nous a tous changés. Et je pense à lui à chaque fois que je prends une décision », déclara-t-il en se déplaçant pour faire face à Malefoy.

Finalement, il y arrivait sans même le chercher, juste en parlant. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Un jour, j'ai promis à mon fils que je serais heureux. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas cessé de penser à cette occasion manquée, le jour où tu m'as invité chez toi et que je suis parti comme un voleur », expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix, perdant de son souffle dans le regard métallique qui avait accroché ses pupilles. « Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit sexuel… ou, plutôt, c'est plus que ça. »

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Il tenta de raisonner, de former mentalement des phrases pour continuer son discours, mais il n'y parvint pas. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« Je ne dis pas que je ne serais pas contraire pour…essayer, une fois, pour voir. Mais… »

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, fuyant les pupilles métalliques. Il entendit le bruit du cristal que l'on pose sur un meuble en bois et il déglutit. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, avant que Malefoy lui fasse comprendre qu'il allait trop loin en lui demandant de partir.

« C'est sacrément gênant et tu vas peut-être me trouver ridicule », admit-il, « mais ce que je veux, c'est apprendre à te connaître, c'est passer du temps avec toi. En dehors de l'hôpital, en dehors du contexte de la maladie. Même si, bien sûr, j'y retournerais si tu veux que je… enfin, je m'égare. »

Il avait baissé la tête, embarrassé par son déballage. C'était trop. Il en disait beaucoup trop, et il doutait que Malefoy lui répondre favorablement. À moins que… à moins que… et si Malefoy avait pensé à lui comme Harry avait pensé à lui ?

« Potter, regarde-moi », l'enjoignit Malefoy.

Harry releva la tête, se perdant d'emblée dans un abysse aux nuances de gris où il perdit pied. Malefoy avait approché son visage dans le silence de ses doutes et tergiversations, et son regard tomba sur les lèvres fines qui n'attendaient que lui. Il y fondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres, et le torse d'Harry fut collé à celui de Malefoy par une pression de ses bras se refermant dans son dos. Avec la pointe de sa langue, Malefoy se créa un passage jusqu'à la sienne, les entremêlant avec une douceur exaltante et enivrante. Il y avait une tendresse insoupçonnée dans ce baiser. Harry y mit fin à regret, son cœur battant la chamade à l'en étouffer.

Pour autant, Malefoy ne relâcha pas son étreinte autour de sa taille, faisant de lui son prisonnier consentant. Troublé, Harry évita son regard en dissimulant son visage dans son cou.

« Je le savais. Tu es obsédé par moi, Potter », dit Malefoy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » se récria Harry en relevant à nouveau la tête, faisant face à un Malefoy hilare. « Tu te fiches de moi ! »

« À peine », murmura-t-il en réponse, s'emparant une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres.

Deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, c'était trop pour Harry. Son cœur allait lâcher.

Lorsque le second baiser prit fin, Malefoy le lâcha, récupérant le verre qu'il avait posé pour le terminer, avant de lui proposer de le resservir. Harry accepta, n'ayant pas l'intention de partir tout de suite.

« Et maintenant ? » le questionna-t-il alors qu'il versait le liquide ambré dans son propre verre.

« Maintenant ? » lui répondit Malefoy avec un air détaché. « J'ai bien envie de goûter à ton petit cul. »

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à l'affirmation plus qu'explicite.

« Cependant, je pense que je vais commencer par t'emmener dîner. Je n'ai rien contre ce petit goût de réglisse sur tes lèvres, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus nourrissant, et il te faut un repas digne de ce nom pour tenir le coup. »

Harry se mit à rire, songeant au bâton de réglisse qu'il avait sucé en guise de petit-déjeuner, avant de réaliser ce que signifiaient les paroles de Malefoy.

« Tu veux vraiment… qu'on apprenne à se connaître ? » douta-t-il.

« Franchement, Potter. À l'instant où je t'ai vu sur mon perron, j'ai compris pour quelle raison tu étais venu. Si je n'étais pas d'accord, je ne t'aurais pas fait entrer », lui apprit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« J'aurais pu venir juste pour baiser », le contredit Harry.

Les traits de son visage se radoucirent pour faire place à un sourire plus sincère.

« Oui, tu aurais pu. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on aurait attendu autant d'années juste pour une nuit. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas », lui confirma Harry d'un murmure.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ses impulsions, mais il mourrait d'envie de reprendre les lèvres de Malefoy. Dans tous les cas, il le savait, lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux ce soir, il aurait le sentiment d'avoir respecté sa promesse.

Enfin, s'il dormait, songea-t-il alors que ses lèvres étaient capturées pour une pression des plus plaisantes.

* * *

On prend le temps de respirer. **On prend un carré de chocolat** (voir toute la tablette) parce que tonton Remus a dit que le chocolat c'est réconfortant. Et il a raison.

On y va ? C'est le moment analyse pour se distancier un peu de l'histoire.

Il y a plusieurs aspects. Les principaux : la maladie d'Albus et sa mort, la relation entre Harry et Albus, la relation entre Harry et Drago. Les secondaires : les relations entre Albus et Lily, Albus et James, Albus et Scorpius, Albus et Ginny.

 **Commençons par Albus**. Je savais depuis le début qu'il allait mourir. Je le savais, et j'en suis désolé-e, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire survivre. J'avais besoin de lui pour que ça soit percutant, pour vous dire que oui, la maladie, c'est moche, et qu'elle ne nous épargnait pas. C'est comme ça. Mais Albus n'est **pas à plaindre pour autant, ni à infantiliser** (même si c'est effectivement un enfant) : pour sa **dignité** , il a des droits. Le droit à son **intimité** , par exemple. Le droit de **choisir**. Choisir, cela implique le droit de vouloir mourir (l' **euthanasie** est une possibilité en ce sens), de ne plus vouloir se battre. Mais il aurait pu vouloir se battre malgré l'annonce des médicomages. L'important à retenir ici, c'est que c'est un ressenti et que la décision appartient à la personne malade, et ce n'est pas à une personne extérieure (surtout non malade) de juger cela.  
Dans mon histoire, le **babybel** était la métaphore des moments joyeux, du brin de vie d'Albus malgré la mort qui le grignotait peu à peu. La scène du babybel sur le nez, juste avant sa mort, je l'avais en tête avait même d'avoir construit l'histoire, j'en étais encore aux préparatifs. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se trouve à cet endroit par contre, mais ça m'a paru évident, sur le moment.

 **La relation entre Harry et Albus**. Mon idée première, en parlant de maladie, c'était d'adopter le point de vue d'un parent qui fait de son mieux pour prouver à son enfant qu'il l'aime. Cela se passe **au détriment de** son couple, mais aussi de ses autres enfants. Dans mon esprit, Harry aurait voulu donner sa vie pour sauver Albus, au point de **s'oublier** lui-même. La mort d'Albus, c'est une **libération** pour tout le monde, et pour lui en premier lieu, même si c'est horrible à dire. Enfin, il s'autorise à penser à lui, à être heureux. Même s'il le fait pour Albus, cela prouve aussi qu' **Albus continue un peu à vivre à travers lui**.

Ce qui m'amène à **la relation entre Harry et Drago**. Cette relation n'aurait pas été possible sans la mort d'Albus. Si Harry s'échappe en 2012, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il désire un autre homme, même si c'est bien l'explication qu'il se donne à ce moment-là : c'est parce qu'il sent la vie en lui, qui s'anime, et il ne peut pas. Pour lui, ça aurait été **comme s'il se détournait de son fils**. On en pense ce que l'on veut, peut-être comme Albus : il a aussi le droit d'être heureux, et qu'un enfant a besoin de voir ses parents heureux... En tous les cas, Harry ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il n'empêche qu'Harry voit Drago comme une porte de sortie, un renouveau, **une nouvelle page**. Drago, quant à lui, est **touché par la dévotion d'Harry** envers son fils. Tous les deux apprécient la sincérité sans pincettes de l'autre.

 **Ensuite, il y a toutes ces relations secondaires** , qui apportent quelques éléments supplémentaires. Albus était le héro de **Lily** , son grand frère, l'invincible... ou presque. Elle est la preuve que garder sa douleur pour soi-même génère davantage de souffrance. **James** , quant à lui, ne sait pas comment faire face, il voit la mort en son frère et il a si peur de le perdre qu'il l'évite... quand il le perd effectivement, il regrette, mais il est trop tard. Puis, à son âge, c'est difficile de voir que l'on accorde tout son attention à son frère... et lui, là dedans ? D'où l'importance de la communication, une fois de plus. **Scorpius** est ce meilleur ami avec lequel on partage tout, qui nous comprend et nous apporte de la joie de vivre, sans nous mentir sur la réalité de ce que l'on vit. Pour vous, les lecteurices, ainsi que pour Lily, il est censé symboliser l'espoir, parce qu'il a survécu et guéri. Enfin, **Ginny** , cette maman que beaucoup détestent sans doute. Je l'avoue, elle a un peu eu ce rôle du mauvais exemple à ne pas suivre. Ceci dit, elle représente aussi ce parent démuni, impuissant face à la maladie de son enfant. Elle manque à Albus, elle fait du mal à Harry, mais elle montre qu'elle a su trouver le bonheur (même dans les moments les plus sombres héhéhé).

J'ai ainsi voulu vous montrer une **diversité** dans les personnages et une certaine **complexité**. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et je serai encore plus heureuxe si vous avez appris des choses ou que ça vous a fait réfléchir. J'ai hâte de **connaître votre avis**.

 **Ainsi s'achève ce recueil de défis**. On se retrouve très vite pour de nouvelles histoires.

Paillettes de licornes sur vous.

Cailean Charmeleon.


End file.
